Los Kamijou
by kmil-chan
Summary: Hiroki decide que es hora de visitar a su familia para presentar a Nowaki como su novio formalmente pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parece. NowaxHiro. Rating cambiado por las hormonas de nuestra pareja :D
1. Chapter 1

"Los Kamijou"

Junjou egoist

Hiroki decide que es hora de visitar a su familia para presentar a Nowaki como su novio formalmente pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parece. NowaxHiro

~CscS~ cambio de escena

~PtpT~ paso del tiempo

_Pensamientos del personaje_

"Dialogo".- acción.

La serie de Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku, la situación vergonzosa en la que están nuestras parejas le pertenece a mi mente perversa de fangirl :3

.

Para Kamijou Hiroki, las cosas no podían estar peor. Todos los días sabía que su pareja, Nowaki, quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no se atrevía. "¿Cuándo iremos a casa de Hiro-san?" Incluso para él era un misterio y no sabía qué contestar.

"Ahí vas de nuevo Kamijou, has estado suspirando toda la mañana ¿es que pensar en mi te está quitando el aliento?"

"Por favor profesor, no se meta en mis asuntos."

"Vamos no seas así, honey. Tu bien sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti."

Y para rematarla, su compañero de trabajo no dejaba de molestarlo ni un solo día. De verdad parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra.

Al terminar las clases del día, tomo su maletín lleno de exámenes para revisar y después de despedirse salió de la oficina. Camino tranquilamente por un pequeño parque para despejarse un poco, paso por una máquina expendedora y se compro algo caliente para después sentarse en una banca .Después de todo, la vida tenía sus pequeñas escapadas preparadas para él y a pesar de el frio que sentía, el liquido caliente le caía de maravilla.

*Brr brr brr* Sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dejo su maletín en el lado vacio de la banca y saco el aparato de su bolsillo.

Aunque al parecer esas escapadas nunca duraban lo suficiente. Tomo el aparato y contesto.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Hiro-chan!"

"¿¡Ma-madre!"

"Hiro-chan ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no escucho de ti."

"Bueno es que he estado ocupado con la universidad."

"Siempre dices eso y nunca vienes a visitarnos. De seguro ya olvidaste la cara de tu vieja madre que te quiere tanto."

"Vamos madre no estás tan vieja."

"¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas! Dios mío porque mi hijo no me quiere."

"Tú sabes que te quiero pero… de verdad que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no he tenido tiempo de irlos a visitar."

"¿Y cuáles son tus ocupaciones si se puede saber? Lo más seguro es que saliendo de trabajar te vayas a cualquier librería o que te entretengas con alguien."-se hiso una pausa y Hiroki pudo escuchar una pequeña risita antes de que la mujer comenzara a hablar de nuevo.-"Estoy segura de que ya hasta has de tener novia. Dime ya en serio ¿Si tienes pareja, verdad?"

"…yo…"

"Vamos Hiro-chan no intentes mentirle a tu madre que lo sabe todo."

"Bueno yo…estoy saliendo con alguien."

"¡Lo sabía! Aki-chan jamás me mentiría."

"¿Akihiko? ¿Él te lo dijo?"

"Bueno es que tu nunca nos dices nada y por supuesto que estamos preocupados por ti."

"Pero no tenias porque preguntarle a Akihiko por mi vida amorosa."

"¿Qué más podía hacer? De todas formas tu nunca me dices nada."

"Bueno yo…"

"¡Eso es! Te iré a visitar el viernes."

"¿¡Qué!"

"Sip, nos veremos en algunos días Hiro-chan."

"No… ¡espera madre!"

"Bye bye Hiro-chan."-después de despedirse la mujer colgó el teléfono.

*tuuut tuuuut tuuuut*

El maestro se quedo quieto escuchando como la línea del otro lado del teléfono indicaba que la llamada había terminado. Cerró el celular y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia su hogar. Tal vez ya había llegado el momento perfecto para decirle a sus padres sobre Nowaki. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y de esta manera podría darse un poco de confianza al médico sobre su relación. Suspiro y después escucho como su estomago demandaba alimento. Vio un konbini en la esquina así que decidió entrar.

~CscS~

Nowaki dejo su mochila en la sala y se sentó unos momentos a descansar. Su horario en el hospital le pedía desde la noche hasta la hora de la comida y a veces no podía volver a dormir, sentía que no aprovechaba el día. Aunque eso no parecía molestarle recientemente ya que, en cuanto sentía su cabeza recargada en algo acolchonado caía presa del sueño. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba, aparentemente había dormido una hora.

"¿Te desperté?"-Hiroki entro con una bolsa y camino a la cocina.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san. ¿Apenas vas a comer?" médico camino a él.

"Si, decidí irme antes de que Miyagi me siguiera para ir a comer juntos a algún lugar extraño. De verdad que es molesto."

Hiroki empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y volteo a verlo.- "¿Tú ya comiste?"

"Desayune tarde así que no tengo hambre."

"Te daré algo de lo mío."

"No Hiro-san de verdad no te preocupes."

"Te digo que te voy a dar, saca los platos."

Nowaki alzo la barbilla del maestro y le dio un pequeño beso, Hiroki desvió la mirada y siguió sacando las cosas de la bolsa. El maestro había comprado un par de sándwiches y una bolsa grande de papas fritas así que se sentaron a comer. Cuando terminaron, Hiroki empezó a calificar unos trabajos mientras Nowaki veía la televisión bostezando.

"Deberías ir a dormir un poco."

"Tal vez en un rato, por ahora estoy bien así."

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón pero el médico estaba apoyado ligeramente en el maestro. Hacia un poco de frio así que estaban cubiertos con una manta, más bien Nowaki tenía la manta y el sobrante estaba en las piernas del maestro.

"La semana que viene me cambiaran el horario, solamente iré por las mañanas. Así que podremos dormir juntos."

"…baka."

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del maestro. Nowaki sonrió y después se acomodo más cerca del maestro. Paso una mano sobre los hombros del maestro abrazándolo, había agarrado la manta con esa mano así que ahora los dos estaban tapados.

"Hoy hable con mi mamá por teléfono."

"¿De verdad?..."- el médico se entretuvo cambiando los canales.- "Qué bueno Hiro-san… ¿todo está bien en tu casa?"

"Si, solo llamo para saber cómo estaba…cosas de siempre."

Nowaki le sonrió al maestro y después se volteo para bostezar. Normalmente, Hiroki casi no tocaba esos temas familiares cuando estaban juntos ya que nunca había necesidad. Tampoco deseaba que el menor se incomodara al hablar de sus padres así que, evitaba esos temas.

"Vendrá de visita el viernes."

"…Oh…entonces, supongo que tomare el turno de la tarde también."

Nowaki estaba consciente de la situación de Hiroki con sus padres y cuando hablaba con ellos o se topaban con algún conocido, les daba tiempo para no entrometerse. De vez en cuando lo presentaba como su compañero de cuarto o un amigo y no le importaba mucho. O eso era lo que pensaba.

"Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan."

Nowaki dejo de bostezar. Hiroki se separo de él y volteo a verlo seriamente.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Hiro-san?"

"…si".- tomo una hoja en sus manos y empezó a circular unas palabras con pluma roja.- "Llevamos juntos más de 6 años juntos y si aun no te has ido, creo que no me librare de ti. Además ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y mientras más rápido…mejor."

Nowaki sonrió, tomo las cosas que el maestro tenía en sus manos y las dejo sobre la mesa. Después puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro acariciándolo.

"Jamás me separare de ti, Hiro-san."

Antes de que el maestro pudiera decir algo, el otro lo estaba besando. Sintió como Nowaki empezaba a recargarse en él pero no podía recorrerse ya que sentía la recargadera para brazo del sillón pegada en su espalda. El médico dejo de besarlo y después lo abrazo fuertemente recargándose entre su cuello y su hombro.

"¿Nowaki?"

"Lo siento Hiro-san, estoy un poco cansado así que te la debo para otra vez."

"¡Ba-baka!"

El maestro tomo sus cosas y siguió con su tarea mientras que Nowaki estaba recargado felizmente sobre él. Hiroki casi podía escucharlo ronronear. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, volteo a ver al médico y decidió mejor dejar que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo. Termino el saludo de la maquina y escucho atentamente.

"Hiroki, ¿estas ahí? Acabo de hablar con tu madre."

Perfecto, Akihiko. Nowaki se levanto y le dio un rápido beso al maestro.

"Iré a bañarme Hiro-san."

El médico se fue así que decidió levantarse y tomo el teléfono para contestar.

"Con que vendrá tu madre a visitarte, ¿eh?"

"Si gracias por recordármelo. Y bien, ¿Qué quieres, para que llamaste?"

"Te ayudare, llegare el viernes temprano."

Ya había recibido visita de sus padres en su departamento más de una vez y en esas ocasiones Akihiko iba a visitar para desviar un poco la atención de él. Hiroki de verdad agradecía eso ya que de esta forma su madre dejaba de insistirle tanto en que buscara pareja, que sentara cabeza o que regresara a casa.

"No hay necesidad Akihiko, le presentare a Nowaki."

"Oh…".- escucho como el escritor encendía un cigarrillo.-"entonces supongo que no necesitas que valla."

"Puedes venir si quieres, se que estimas a mi madre."

"De acuerdo, te daré mi apoyo. A cambio tendrás que salir a beber conmigo."

"¿A beber? ¿Por qué?"

"Somos amigos, de vez en cuando es bueno recordar viejos tiempos."

Hiroki sonrió, eran amigos desde la infancia así que a pesar de odiarlo de vez en cuando sabía que podía contar con él para ayudarlo.

"Si claro de seguro quieres usarme de nuevo como referencia para algún libro tuyo."

"Yo nunca le haría eso a un amigo."

Hiroki rolo los ojos y después escucho como una puerta se abría y como Akihiko suprimía una risita.

"Kuso-Usagi, ya te encontré"

"Tengo que dejarte Hiroki, nos vemos."

Escucho un golpe en seco y después como colgaban el teléfono. Hiroki colgó y suspiro, vio que estaba solo en la habitación así que recogió sus cosas. Fue a cambiarse por unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta y retomo su trabajo en calificar los trabajos de sus desafortunados estudiantes.

~PtpT~

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de comenzar un torneo de natación o un concurso de deletreo, jamás se había sentido así. Después de todo finalmente le diría a sus padres su preferencia sexual y además les presentaría a su pareja.

No se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en línea recta y unas muchachas caminaban platicando entre ellas. Se acercaron peligrosamente pero ninguno se dio cuenta y chocaron. El maestro soltó su maletín y la chica con la que choco se tambaleo un poco y algunas hojas que tenía en sus manos se le cayeron.

"Lo siento, ¿estas bien?"

"¡Ka-Ka-Kamijou-sensei! S-s-si, no se preocupe estoy bien."

La chica se sonrojo y lucia un poco asustada, el maestro empezó a recoger las hojas mientras que ella tomo su maletín. Las muchachas que estaban detrás de la chica empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

"Discúlpeme sensei estaba distraída."

"No te preocupes, yo también estaba…pensando en muchas cosas."

Kamijou volteo a su alrededor y vio como el pequeño accidente había llamado la atención de unos cuantos alumnos.

"_Maldición no puedo permitir que esto me moleste de esta manera."_- se sonrojo un poco sintiéndose avergonzado y observado.-"aquí tienes tus hojas."

La chica tomo sus hojas y se le quedo viendo con detenimiento. Alguien detrás de ella le dio un leve empujón en el hombro haciéndola reaccionar.

"G-gracias sensei, aquí esta su maletín."

Tomo su maletín, se disculpo de nuevo y siguió su camino. Podía escuchar las voces de algunas mujeres detrás de él gritando.

"_No es momento de distraerse."_

Finalmente salió del edificio. Había algunas personas entrando y otras como él iban de salida. Respiro profundo y camino hacia la entrada y lo vio. Nowaki estaba recargado en la pared viendo hacia la entrada del edificio. Al verlo, el maestro se sonrojo de nuevo y apresuro el paso. Cuando el médico lo vio, le sonrió y levanto el brazo.

"Buen trabajo."(*)

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a recogerte Hiro-san, pensé que tal vez podrías estar nervioso."

"Yo no estoy nervioso estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer."

"Lo que vamos a hacer, lo haremos juntos."

Y el médico le dio aquella sonrisa que tanto lo tranquilizaba. Hiroki sonrió y empezó a caminar seguido del médico. Sentía como los nervios abandonaban su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse realmente optimista.

"Me ayudaras a hacer la comida entonces."

"Claro."

~CscS~

Subían las escaleras de su edificio. Nowaki cargaba el maletín del maestro, su mochila y una bolsa y Hiroki cargaba dos bolsas. El maestro estaba entretenido buscando sus llaves por lo que no vio a la mujer parada afuera de la puerta de su departamento.

"Esto…Hiro-san."

"¿Eh?"

"¡Hiro-chan!"

Su madre le sonrió mientras sentía el nerviosismo apoderarse de él nuevamente.

.

.

.

¡Bienvenidos al fic Los Kamijou! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

Después de mi fic "Inspiración" salió la idea de que nuestra pareja egoísta visitara la familia de Hiro-san y esta idea realmente me gusto. Al principio no sabía cómo abordarla pero…creo que se me han ocurrido algunas buenas ideas que compartiré mas adelante con ustedes. El nombre "Los Kamijou" se me ocurrió de la película "Los Fockers" no tiene nada que ver con la película, que no vi… ya veremos si más adelante la veo para tener referencia jeje, simplemente pensé en la relación la familia de la novia fufufu.

En teoría este fic lo iba a subir el 14, como mi regalo de San Valentín pero…me dejaron unas lecturas que no pude evitar así que no pude avanzar con el primer cap pero ya está listo y espero les guste. Prometo esforzarme y espero que les guste sin nada más que decir…

¡Nos vemos el próximo cap!

.

*Quería tratar de usar la expresión otsukare sama que significa buen trabajo o algo así como has trabajado bien. Pero al final quedo así…espero darme a entender jeje

Por cierto, quien tenga google+ no duden en buscarme ahí tengo mi perfil jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

"Los Kamijou"

Junjou egoist

La serie de Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku, la situación vergonzosa en la que están nuestras parejas le pertenece a mi mente perversa de fangirl :3

.

"¿¡Madre!"?

"Hola Hiro-chan que bueno que llegan, ya llevo tiempo aquí esperando."- Hiroki camino hacia la mujer seguido por el médico. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de verla ahí, más Nowaki ya que era la primera vez que la veía.

"Pero es que…"

"Mou hijo, quisiera entrar a descansar un poco si no te molesta."

Hiroki se había quedado sin habla, pensaba que estaba preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a su madre pero aparentemente no lo estaba. Nowaki le quito las llaves de su mano y abrió la puerta pidiéndole a la mujer que entrara. Puso su mano en el hombro del maestro y le dio un leve empujón.

"Es hora Hiro-san."

Movió un poco la cabeza y asintió. Cuando entraron, la mujer estaba acomodando sus zapatos en la entrada. Una vez adentro, Hiroki le pidió que lo siguiera a la sala mientras Nowaki entro a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

"Pensé que llegarías más tarde."

"Es que no tenía nada que hacer en la casa así que preferí venir a comer contigo hijo."- la mujer volteo hacia la cocina y sonrió.- "Bueno, con ustedes."

"Pero todavía no preparamos la comida."

"Está bien, mientras ustedes cocinan yo veré un dorama."-tomo el control en sus manos y sonrió.

"¿No sería mejor que tu hicieras la comida, madre?"

"No Hiro-chan ahora te toca a ti atenderme a mí."- Nowaki dejo los vasos en la mesa.- "gracias por cuidar siempre al enojón de mi hijo. Yo soy Nanatsuki, la madre de mi Hiro-chan, pero puedes decirme Nana."

"Mucho gusto Nanatsuki-san yo soy Kusama Nowaki."

"Empezare a hacer la comida entonces. Nowaki ayúdame."

"Es Nana Kusama-kun, y dime ¿Qué estudias?"

"Ah este…"-Nowaki tuvo que regresarse para contestarle a la mujer ya que había caminado hacia la cocina.-"estoy estudiando medicina."

"Oh así que un futuro medico ¿Qué especialidad?"

"Mamá vamos a hacer la comida."

Hiroki jalo un poco a Nowaki del brazo pero la madre del maestro volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención del médico.

"Pues empieza tu Hiro-chan déjame platicar un rato con él."

Nana hiso un movimiento con la mano indicándole a su hijo que se fuera, Hiroki se molestó y se fue a la cocina diciendo algunas cosas en voz baja. Nana invito al chico a sentarse y el médico lo hiso sonriente.

"Es la primera vez que te conozco, otras veces que he venido de visita nunca habías estado."-la mujer le sonrió al chico y después volteo la mirada hacia la cocina.-"Hasta llegue a pensar que eras el amigo imaginario que mi hijo había inventado para que me dejara de preocupar por él."

"Es que tengo guardia en el hospital y suelo llegar muy tarde y me voy muy temprano. Mi horario puede ser un poco variado."-Nowaki se sentía avergonzado, pensaba que mínimo debió de haberse presentado desde antes con ella aunque fuera solo una vez.

"Valla sí que ha de ser muy cansado."- la mujer lo miro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"Lo es un poco, pero me gusta mi trabajo ya que puedo ayudar a muchos niños."

Nowaki sonrió y la mujer se le quedo viendo con detenimiento. El medico se dio cuenta y volteo a verla. Minutos después, le sonrió de nuevo.

"Eres un buen muchacho, ¿verdad?"- Nowaki se extrañó un poco por la pregunta pero antes de que pudiera contestar le hablo de nuevo.-"ya no te entretengo más, puedes ir a ayudar al gruñón de Hiro-chan."

Nowaki se levantó excusándose mientras la mujer tomaba el control y encendía la televisión.

PtpT

Mientras Hiroki terminaba la comida, Nowaki empezó a poner la mesa acomodando una silla extra en la mesa que ambos usaban. La mujer, por su parte, estaba realmente entretenida viendo la televisión. Ahora pasaban una escena muy emotiva y estaba lagrimeando un poco. El medico dejo el último vaso y la observo detenidamente.

La mujer tenía el cabello color obscuro y lo llevaba corto a la altura de las orejas. Traía puesto un kimono con un estampado de flores sencillo. Se le veían algunas arrugas en el rostro además de un par de lágrimas paseando por su cara a causa del emotivo dorama. Nowaki se dio cuenta de que su mirada era tranquila, como aquella que el maestro ponía en ocasiones cuando estaban tumbados juntos viendo la televisión o leyendo un libro. Incluso se atrevía a decir, por su manera de hablar, que antes de decir algo analizaba muy bien la situación. Se daba cuenta de que era una señora mayor, pero su piel estaba bien cuidada y su maquillaje sencillo la hacía lucir más joven.

Si Hiroki fuera mujer, sabía que se parecería mucho a su madre. Sonrió, era maravilloso poder conocerla por fin. Decidió regresar a la cocina y como Hiroki ya había terminado empezaron a servir la comida y se sentaron a comer.

"¿Y como van las cosas en el trabajo hijo?"

"Bien, la investigación que vamos a hacer ya fue aprobada así que ahora solo tenemos que profundizar en el tema."

"Oh… ¿Aun trabajas con aquel profesor del que te quejabas tanto?"

"Si, desgraciadamente sí."

"Bueno Hiro-chan ni modo, si te toco ese trabajo solamente queda ajustarse a eso."- agarro un poco de comida con sus palillos y la examino con la mirada.- "O subir de puesto."

"No es tan fácil subir de puesto. Además tendría que hacer muchas más cosas de las que ya me tocan."

"Bueno no lo tienes que hacer si no puedes."

"¿¡Quien dijo que no puedo?"

La mujer continúo comiendo alegremente mientras que Hiroki comía muy rápido. Nowaki se quedó callado observando la situación. Podía ver como Nana le hablaba tranquilamente pero Hiroki perdía la calma y había alzado un poco el tono de su voz. También se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban sonriendo a pesar de estar discutiendo.

"Mira que eres renegón hijo."- se llevó un bocado a la boca y después volteo a ver al médico.-"muchas gracias por aguantar los berrinches de mi Hiro-chan, sé que puede llegar a ser muy terco a veces."

"No se preocupe Nanatsuki-san, Hiro-san me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Él me ayudo a pasar mi examen de admisión así que es un gran ejemplo para mí."

"Valla es bueno saber que quieren a mi Hiro-chan."-volteo a ver a Hiroki notando como este se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada.-"no me hagas decirlo de nuevo Kusama-kun, es Nana."

La mujer sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le transmitió alegría o tranquilidad sino miedo. Podía ver como detrás de ese gesto se ocultaba una mirada seria y autoritaria. Tenía, no, debía de hacer lo que ella quisiera o sino…temía por su vida. En ese momento recordó escuchar alguna vez el apodo que le habían puesto al maestro en la universidad…Oni no Kamijou.

"H-hai Nana-san."

PtpT

Cuando terminaron de comer, Nowaki recogió los platos y se puso a limpiarlos. Mientras Nana y Hiroki se quedaron platicando en la mesa sobre algunos chismes, ejem, noticias sobre la familia. El médico volteo al reloj viendo que ya faltaba poco para las 5 de la tarde. Tenía guardia hasta las 9 pm así que por ahora solamente debía estar al pendiente para cuando la situación se prestara y presentarlo formalmente como la pareja de Hiro-san.

"Nowaki, puedes abrir."

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Hiroki y al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Seco sus manos y se dirigió a la entrada. Se asomó por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y suspiro para después abrir.

"Buenas tardes Usami-san."

"Espero llegar a buen momento."

"Si, no se preocupe. A penas terminamos de comer."

El escritor entro al departamento seguido por el médico.

"Buenas tardes Nana-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi."

"¡Aki-chan!"-. La mujer se levantó de su silla y se acercó al escritor para abrazarlo.- "Llegas en muy buen momento, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien muchas gracias."

Hiroki camino hacia al médico mientras veía como Nana y Usami hablaban poniéndose al día. Escuchaba unos cuantos "que alto estas", "que guapo", "todo un casanova" y muchos otros piropos.

"Por ahora dejaremos que Akihiko hable un rato con mi madre, más tarde hablaremos sobre nosotros."

El médico asintió la cabeza sonriendo, sentía que era probable que la visita terminara antes de que pudieran hablar con la mujer con seriedad.

"Se lo diremos hoy a como dé lugar Nowaki, lo prometo."

Hiroki lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la sala, le indico a Usami y a su madre que los siguieran y se sentaron los cuatro en los sillones.

"Qué bueno que viniste a visitarme Aki-chan, espero que mi hijo no te cause muchos problemas."

"No se preocupe Nana-chan, Hiroki me ayuda mucho para que mis novelas sigan teniendo popularidad. Es una de mis fuentes de inspiración más importantes."

"Ya te he dicho muchas veces que puedo demandarte."- Hiroki le envió una mirada a su amigo de la infancia pero este simplemente la ignoro.

"¿Cómo sigue Misaki-chan?"

"Bien, todo está bien por ahora."

"¿Eh? ¿Misaki-chan?"

"No me digas que no sabes quién es Hiro-chan, es la pareja de Aki-chan."- la mujer tomo la mano del escritor.-"siento tanto que mi hijo sea tan descuidado para mantener contacto con las personas."

"Es por eso que, siendo el maravilloso amigo que soy, sigo frecuentándolo mucho."

"¿¡Maravilloso amigo! ¿A quién crees que engañas Bakahiko?"

Nowaki se quedó callado observando la escena. Para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta como las tres personas frente a él se llevaban muy bien. Se sentía como un intruso que no encajaba en la escena.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, traje algunas cosas conmigo."

La mujer se levantó y tomo su bolsa que estaba colgada en la silla del comedor. Regreso a sentarse al lado de Nowaki obligando a que Hiroki se levantara y se cambiara al lado de Usami. Saco algunas cosas de la bolsa hasta que finalmente tuvo en sus manos un sobre blanco.

"Voy a mostrarte algo maravilloso Kusama-kun."

Abrió el sobre y saco algunas fotos. En la primera foto se veía a un pequeño Hiroki vestido como emperador. A su lado, Usami estaba vestido como un samurái con una peluca.

"Esta foto lo saque en un festival cultural de la escuela de los chicos."

"¿¡Por qué trajiste esas fotos!"

"Siempre cargo con fotos tuyas Hiro-chan, estas las acabo de recoger."-Saco otro sobre blanco y se lo dio al escritor.- "estas son para ti Aki-chan."

Usami abrió el sobre y empezó a ver las fotos. Hiroki, a su lado, empezó a verlas también y en cada foto comentaban algo de lo que había pasado. Al principio se notaba que el maestro estaba molesto, pero conforme iban viendo nuevas fotos empezó a alegrarse.

"Han estado juntos desde pequeños."- Nana le hablo a Nowaki dándole las fotos.-"así que aunque Hiro-chan finja estar enojado con él, todos sabemos que en verdad se aprecian."

El medico empezó a ver las fotos. Tal como había dicho la mujer, en la mayoría de las fotos estaban Usami y Hiroki juntos en algún festival escolar o vacaciones. Sin embargo la última fotografía llamo su atención, el pequeño Hiroki se encontraba sentado en una piedra de un enorme jardín. Veía hacia algún punto fijo perdido pero se veía…solitario.

Volteo a ver a Hiroki para preguntarle sobre la fotografía, pero el maestro estaba entretenido hablando con el escritor sobre algún recuerdo. Se desanimó, se sintió de nuevo como un intruso.

"Esa foto fue antes de que Hiro-chan y Aki-chan se conocieran."-la mujer tomo la foto y la observo.-"le debemos mucho ya que gracias a él mi hijo ya no estuvo solo."

Nowaki no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir de cualquier manera. Usami guardo de nuevo las fotografías y se levantó del sillón.

"Ya tengo que irme, iré a recoger a Misaki."

"Si Aki-chan. Gracias por venir a verme."-la mujer le sonrió al hombre mientras este hacia una reverencia.-"la próxima vez te mandare mandarinas."

"Eso me gustaría, muchas gracias."

"No te olvides de mandarle unas a tu hijo, madre."

Hiroki se levantó también y acompaño al escritorio a la puerta.

"¿Lo vas a hacer, Hiroki?"

"Ya te lo había dicho."- el maestro abrió la puerta.-"Decidimos que íbamos a hacerlo juntos."

Usami sonrió, puso su mano en el hombro del maestro despidiéndose y se fue. Dio un suspiro y entro de nuevo al departamento. Cuando regreso a la sala vio que su madre estaba guardando las fotos mientras Nowaki tenía la mirada perdida.

"Bueno Hiro-chan ya casi es hora de que me valla."

"¿Vendrán a recogerte?"

"Si, no te preocupes."-la mujer volteo a verlo sonriente.-"pensé que hoy iba a conocer a tu linda novia."

El silencio reino en la habitación. Nowaki cerro las manos en un puño fuertemente mientras Hiroki lleno de aire sus pulmones. Había llegado la hora y no tenía ninguna intención de echarse para atrás.

"Ya lo conociste madre."

"… ¿¡Eh!"

Por primera vez, Nowaki escucho la voz de la mujer descontrolada. Alzo la mirada y vio como Hiroki le pedía que se levantara a su lado. El medico sonrió y se levantó hasta llegar al lado del maestro.

"Él es Kusama Nowaki madre, mi novio."

"Mucho gusto."

CscS

Usami acababa de llegar a su coche y se sentó en su asiento dejando el sobre blanco en el asiento del copiloto. Encendió el auto y se puso el cinturón, después volteo a ver de nuevo el sobre y lo tomo. Había sido divertido recordar su infancia con su amigo y la mujer que consideraba como una madre. Le hubiera gustado quedarse para darle un poco de apoyo a Hiroki pero sabía que eso era algo que él y su pareja debían de hacer.

"Suerte, Hiroki."

CscS

"Entonces… ¿él es tu pareja?"

"Si, llevamos juntos ya muchos años y…consideramos que era momento de decírselos."

Nowaki se acercó a Hiroki, quiso tomarlo de la mano pero pensó que tal vez no era necesario.

"…Esta bien."

"¿Eh?"

"No hay problema Hiro-chan, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado conocer a Kusama-kun desde hace tiempo."

"L-lo siento mucho, es que las guardias…"

"No te preocupes, por ahora no importa."-la mujer se levantó del sillón y les sonrió.-"Bueno me esperan abajo, es hora de irme."

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerla Nana-san."

"Igualmente Kusama-kun, te encargo mucho a mi Hiro-chan por ahora."

"Espera mamá."-Hiroki tomo la mano de su madre antes de que esta saliera de la sala.-"por qué haces tanto énfasis en el por ahora."

"Es que es la verdad hijo. Puedes salir con él por ahora, después deberás buscarte a una linda chica y asentar cabeza."

"¿Qué?".- Hiroki pensó que no había entendido por completo lo que su madre acababa de decirle.-"Me estás diciendo que no te importa… ¿por un tiempo?"

"Hijo, no pensaras que de verdad tu padre y yo aceptaríamos esta relación ¿verdad?"

Nowaki no supo que decir. Al principio estaba realmente feliz ya que había sido aceptado por la madre de Hiro-san. Pero ahora, al parecer solamente era temporal. Por su parte Hiroki estaba realmente molesto, si esto era una broma por parte de su madre jamás la perdonaría.

"Mira mamá, si esto es una broma no le encuentro la gracia."

"No es ninguna broma hijo."-la mujer se acercó a él y le acaricio su mejilla.-"ni tu padre ni yo aceptaremos esta relación. "

Por unos momentos los tres se quedaron callados. La mujer tomo su bolsa y camino hacia la entrada de la casa. Hiroki y Nowaki se quedaron parados a mitad de la sala tratando de procesar la información. De repente el maestro reacciono, tomo de la mano al médico y lo guio a la entrada en donde su madre estaba poniéndose sus zapatos.

"No me importa si no aceptan nuestra relación. Yo lo amo así que estaremos juntos."

La mujer se detuvo unos minutos y después termino de ponerse sus zapatos.

"Muy bien hijo, entonces tendrán que demostrarnos que están dispuestos a hacer para que los aceptemos."

Nowaki reacciono por fin después de escuchar la declaración del maestro. Tomo con fuerza la mano del otro y volteo a ver a la mujer.

"Estamos dispuestos a todo."

"Muy bien entonces los esperamos en casa Hiro-san. Ya veremos en que termina todo esto tu padre y yo."

Nana abrió la puerta sonriente, se despidió moviendo la mano y camino hacia afuera.

.

.

.

Se podría decir que con este capítulo iniciamos oficialmente la historia. Para Usagi-san la madre de Hiroki es muy importante ya que ella le demostró como puede ser una madre amorosa y cuidadosa. No estoy segura de la edad en la que Hiroki y Usagi-san se conocieron pero creo que fue maso menos cuando tenían 8 años, ¿no?

Como podemos ver, no será algo fácil para nuestra pareja ser aceptados por los padres Kamijou pero esperemos que las cosas mejoren. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que de verdad les siga gustando y me perdonen de antemano por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo nuevo. Quejas y sugerencias en el botoncito "Review" n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedaron callados unos minutos tomados de la mano. Hiroki camino hacia adentro arrastrando al medico consigo y se sentaron en el sillón.

CscS

La mujer bajo el último escalón. Observo a su alrededor y después cambio el semblante a uno serio volteando a ver de nuevo hacia el edificio.

"¡Nana-san!".- Una mujer de se acercó a ella sonriendo.- "La estaba esperando."

"Ya estoy aquí Mitsuki-chan no hay de que preocuparse."

La mujer era joven, estaba vestida con una falda y cargaba un par de bolsas de plástico. Se paro a un lado de la calle y le hiso la señal a un taxi de que se detuviera. Subieron las cosas al auto y le dieron la dirección al conductor.

"¿Y? ¿No vas a preguntarme por Hiro-chan?"

"Ese es un tema que yo no…"-la mujer tomo su cabello un poco nerviosa y volteo por la ventana.-"¿Cómo esta Kamijou-kun?"

"Aja con que ahora es Kamijou-kun eh…"

Nana sonreía mientras la otra empezaba a sonrojarse.

"Bueno es que…no nos hemos visto desde hace más de 10 años y…"

"No te preocupes, sigue igual de guapo que antes."-la mujer se puso a buscar algo en la bolsa.

"_Eso no lo dudo…"-_pensó la mujer sonriendo hacia la ventana.

CscS

Hiroki se veía claramente molesto. No entendía de donde venia esa actitud de su madre pero no permitiría que decidiera que es lo que puede o no puede hacer. Ya no es un niño, es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

"Esto… ¿Hiro-san?"-Nowaki lo llamo a su lado un poco preocupado.-"estas lastimando mi mano."

El maestro volteo hacia sus manos notando como apretaba fuertemente la mano del otro. Lo soltó de inmediato e intento moverse un poco pero Nowaki lo tomo de nuevo de la mano. El medico no dijo nada, sin embargo fue deslizando su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro del chico. Hiroki se quedo quieto y después apoyo su cabeza sobre la suya.

"Todo estará bien."

Nowaki asintió, volteo a ver el reloj y después de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla se levanto del sillón soltando sus manos.

"Ya es hora de que me valla Hiro-san."

Mientras el chico fue hacia su habitación, el maestro volteo hacia el reloj percatándose de la hora. Se molesto un poco pero después cambio la mirada. Si le mostraba a Nowaki alguna emoción en esos momentos es probable que no dejara de pensar en ello. Cuando termino de arreglar sus cosas, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada.

"Bueno Hiro-san ya me voy, regresare por la mañana."

Nowaki sonreía mientras se despedía pero el maestro conocía muy bien esa sonrisa. Lo jalo del hombro y lo beso. Después tomo su rostro entre sus manos e intento mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

"No pienses mucho en eso, se los demostraremos."

Se quedo quieto un momento y después de asentir con la cabeza dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

PtpT

Ahora quien no podía tranquilizarse era él. Cuando se fue Nowaki se dejo llevar por su enojo y se puso a organizar sus libros. Sin embargo en medio de sacar tantos se puso a leer algunos que había olvidado y cuando se dio cuenta ya era media noche. Una vez dejo el libro de lado y se dedico a prepararse algo para tomar se acordó de todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho a Nowaki antes de que saliera de la casa.

No era que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, jamás se retractaría de lo que le dijera a Nowaki. Sino que realmente había sido vergonzoso decirlo. Volvió a imaginarse la escena en la mente y el sonrojo apareció nuevamente en sus mejillas.

_"No es ninguna broma hijo ni tu padre ni yo aceptaremos esta relación. "_

Bajo a la tierra en un segundo al recordar lo que le había dicho su madre. De verdad se había decepcionado que ella reaccionara de esa manera. Incluso pensó que en cuanto supiera le contaría un sinfín de anécdotas embarazosas a Nowaki pero no fue así. Camino hacia la cocina y tomo una taza. En ese momento escucho como sonaba su teléfono pero prefirió dejarlo sonar. Termino de prepararse su bebida y regreso al sillón agarrando el teléfono. Tenía una llamada perdida de Akihiko.

"Hoy no, Akihiko."

CscS

"Sensei."

"…"

"Esto… ¿Kusama-sensei, puede regresarme los papeles?"

"¿Eh?"-Nowaki volvió en si volteando a ver frente a él a una joven vestida de enfermera que lo observaba preocupada.-"Si, lo siento Saki-san aquí esta."

Le dio a la chica los papeles que tenia en la mano y después camino hacia la sala de descanso. Adentro se encontraba su sempai comiendo unas galletas y con un vaso en la mano. Se dirigió a la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café.

"Hey Nowaki le estas poniendo sal a tu café."

El otro simplemente asintió y empezó a revolver su vaso. Cuando termino le dio un sorbo y regreso el trago inmediatamente.

"Te dije que era sal."-su sempai se acercó sonriente y le quito el vaso para darle uno nuevo.-"me han dicho que has estado distraído hoy, y veo que es cierto."

"Lo siento mucho sempai, estaré más concentrado de ahora en adelante."

"¿Acaso paso algo con Kamijou-kun?"-le paso un vaso lleno de café que el otro acepto.

"No paso nada…"-sonrió y le dio un sobro a su café.-"él dice que todo va a estar bien."

Se quedaron callados mientras Nowaki terminaba su café, cuando se lo termino salieron de la habitación. Un par de enfermeras los saludaron y les pasaron algunas hojas. El mayor tomo un par de medicinas y después volteo a verlo.

"Entonces solo tienes que confiar en eso, ¿no?"

Después le dio un golpe despacio en el hombro y camino hacia el elevador. Nowaki se quedo parado aun distraído. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado, siendo perseguidos por una pequeñita que trataba de seguirles el paso. Siguieron corriendo pero la pequeña se tropezó. Dejo su café en una mesa y corrió a ayudar a la niña. Por ahora no podía distraerse, debía enfocarse en su trabajo.

PtpT

Se sentía un poco…atrapado. Cuando termino de arreglar sus libros, decidió recostarse. No podía conciliar el sueño y mañana tendría que ir a trabajar. Iría hasta en la tarde pero aun así era cansado soportar al profesor toda una tarde completa. Por unos momentos pudo dormir un poco pero despertó rápidamente ya que había empezado a tener una pesadilla. No recordaba exactamente que había soñado pero tenia un sentimiento de tristeza y enojo. Después de una hora más, pudo dormir pero ahora que se despertaba, sentía que se quedaba sin espacio.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba recargado en la pared y a un lado de él, Nowaki estaba dormido aun con la ropa puesta abrazándolo fuertemente. Dio un suspiro y volteo a ver el reloj que tenia a un lado de la cama, aun tenia un par de horas antes de ir a trabajar. Intento moverse un poco para acomodarse pero solamente consiguió que el medico lo abrazara más fuerte.

"Oi…"-se interrumpió al escuchar el teléfono sonar.-"Nowaki despiértate, esta sonando el teléfono."

El medico acerco sus cabezas y se acomodó en el cuello del maestro. Hiroki se sonrojo un poco y se movió hasta alcanzar el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Ka-mi-jou!"

Hiroki colgó el teléfono y volvió a recostarse. A los pocos minutos el teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez dejo que la contestadora grabara el mensaje.

"Mira que eres enojón Kamijou, sigue así y no podrás quitarte esa arruga de la frente. Como sea solo llamaba para decirte que hoy harán limpieza general en las oficinas así que no podremos ir a trabajar. Espero te tengas información para hacer en tu casa porque tendrás tarea el fin de semana."

"¿¡Como se te pudo olvidar eso!".- el maestro se levanto rápidamente a descolgar el teléfono.

"Bueno al menos te estoy avisando, ¿no? Mira que si eres enojón, voy a engañarte ¡eh!"

"¡Muchas gracias por avisarme tan tarde!".- colgó el teléfono y se quedo sentado.

A su lado Nowaki ya estaba despierto pero tallaba uno de sus ojos con su mano y bostezaba.

"¿Qué sucede Hiro-san?"

"Ese torpe del profesor Miyagi."- Hiroki se levanto y se estiro un poco.- "van a hacer limpieza así que no tendré que ir hoy al trabajo."

Nowaki lo jalo de las manos y lo obligo a sentarse frente a él.

"Entonces…"-Acomodo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del maestro. -"¿tienes libre el día de hoy?"

"Si. Puedo ponerme a continuar con la investigación mañana…"-volteo hacia el techo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.-"¿t-tú…a que hora tienes que ir al hospital?"

"Hasta las 11 de la noche."-jalo más al maestro abrazándolo de la cintura.

"…no andes de empalagoso."-sin embargo no hiso ademan alguno de querer moverse.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y Hiroki noto como la respiración de Nowaki se volvía cada vez mas calmada. Quiso levantarse pero de inmediato sintió como el otro lo apretaba nuevamente hacia él.

"Duerme un rato, yo voy a lavar la ropa."

"No Hiro-san quédate conmigo."

"Necesitas descansar para soportar tu turno de hoy."

"Si te quedas conmigo podre descansar mejor."

El chico mordió un poco su cuello haciéndolo gemir. Hiroki se levanto de golpe soltándose del agarre. Empujo al medico a que se acostara en la cama y le aventó la sabana encima.

"Cuando termine de lavar podemos ir a comer afuera. Tu descansa por mientras."

El maestro salió de la habitación. Nowaki sonrió y se acomodó en la cama abrazando la almohada.

"…huele a Hiro-san."-sonrió y acerco más la almohada a su cara.

PtpT

Habían decidido ir a comer al restaurante familiar de siempre. Una vez terminaron, caminaron unos momentos por el centro de la ciudad y compraron algunos libros.

"A Hiro-san de verdad le gustan mucho los libros."

"Bueno…es que la literatura es mi trabajo."

Hiroki se sonrojo un poco y volteo la mirada. Estaban caminando por un parque y no se veía a nadie por ningún lugar. Ni siquiera habían niños jugando. Se topo con Nowaki y vio que observaba el alrededor igual que él. Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban muy cerca y el medico hiso el intento de tomar su mano. Sin embargo, regreso de nuevo su mano a su lugar. Volteo de nuevo a ver al otro que aun observaba hacia otro lado. Movió su mano para que estuvieran más cerca y volteo hacia enfrente esperando a que el médico tomara su mano.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nada paso. Hiroki empezó a desesperarse y acerco aun más su mano volteando a ver al médico. Este aun seguía sin voltear y dudaba en tomar su mano. Finalmente el maestro se desespero y tomo su mano.

"¡Arg demonios!"-apretó fuertemente su mano y volteo a verlo.-"si quieres agarrar mi mano solo hazlo."

Nowaki se sorprendió y después vio como el maestro desviaba la mirada hacia enfrente. Estos ataques repentinos eran lo que más le gustaba de Hiroki. Apretó sus manos también y siguieron caminando. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como se acercaban unos niños. El maestro no le dio importancia y siguió caminando pero noto como el agarre del medico se había vuelto más débil y cuando los niños estuvieron cerca de ellos, lo soltó.

"¿Nowaki?"

"Iré a comprar algo de tomar Hiro-san, espérame en esa banca por favor."

El medico se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera llamarlo. Hiroki sentía que la visita de su madre los había afectado muchísimo mas de lo que había pensado.

"…me pregunto si de verdad…estaremos listos para eso…"

CscS

Se quedo parado enfrente de la maquina expendedora. Normalmente no le habría importado que unos niños los vieran tomados de la mano pero pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Nana-san nuevamente.

_"ni tu padre ni yo aceptaremos esta relación. "_

Era probable que el hecho de estar saliendo juntos le cause problemas familiares a Hiroki. O al menos eso era lo que Nowaki pensaba. La razón por la cual no aceptaban su relación es porque ambos son hombres, porque él es más chico…simplemente por ser él.

"Nowaki."

Volteo hacia atrás viendo como la persona en quien pensaba estaba frente a él mirándolo preocupado. Le sonrió y volteo de nuevo hacia la maquina.

"Yo comprare un te verde, ¿que quieres Hiro-san?"

"Quiero que me voltees a ver."

El medico tomo su tiempo y finalmente volteo a verlo. Hiroki se veía molesto pero también preocupado. De una u otra forma sabia que entendía que era lo que estaba pensando.

"Nowaki… ¿tu me…?"

No pudo terminar de preguntar ya que sonó su teléfono celular. Decidió ignorarlo pero sonaba mucho, además seria mejor tener esta conversación en un lugar más privado. Saco el aparato de su bolsillo y observo la pantalla sorprendido.

"… ¿Quién es?"

"Es de la casa de mis padres."

Estuvo a punto de contestar pero colgaron. Se quedaron quietos y el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Hiroki dio un suspiro y tomo la mano del medico apretándola.

"¿Diga?"

"Hiro-chan ¿¡porque no me quieres contestar!"

"No es eso es que la llamada…"

"¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu padre?"

"Papá tranquilízate un poco."

"¿Por qué solo Nana fue a verte? ¿Por qué no me invitaste a mi?"

"Bueno es que…ella vino sola y…"

"Entonces yo también iré a visitarte."-tocio un poco.-"mas bien a visitarlos ¿verdad?"

"…Así que ya te lo dijo."

"Y dime Hiro-chan ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"… ¿A que te refieres?"

"Vengan a visitarnos mañana."

"¿Qué? Pero mañana es domingo, es mi único día libre."

"Que mejor manera de pasarlo que visitando a tus padres ¿no lo crees? Y dile al chico que venga él también. Los esperamos a la hora de la comida."

"Espera padre no puedes…"

"Bye bye Hiro-chan."

"No espera… ¡No!"

Sin embargo al otro lado de la línea ya habían colgado. Soltó la mano del medico y empezó a caminar diciendo palabrotas a diestra y siniestra. Nowaki vio que empezaba a llegar más gente así que empujo al maestro a sentarse en una banca alejada. Hiroki se sentó, guardo su celular y no dijo nada. El silencio empezaba a volverse incomodo.

"Esto… ¿Qué sucedió Hiro-san?"

"Me hablo mi padre."-después de unos minutos volteo a verlo.-"quiere que vallamos mañana a comer con ellos."

CscS

"Todo listo, vendrán mañana."

"Cariño si sigues presionando a Hiro-chan no querrá decirnos nada."

"Tu también lo presionaste."

El hombre camino hasta la mujer haciendo un puchero. Ella sonrió y lo invito a sentarse a su lado. Estaban en el comedor de su casa, habían terminado de comer y ahora tomaban un poco de te.

"¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Sera interesante ver que tan en serio van con su relación."

"Entonces…"-la mujer sonrió de nuevo.-"Mitsuki-chan, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

Escucharon un poco de ruido en la cocina y la mujer apareció con una bandeja con panecillos. Lo dejo en la mesa y se paro a un lado de la mujer.

"¿Qué sucede, Nana-san?"

"Ayer hablamos con tus padres respecto a Hiro-chan."

"¿Qué? Pero…yo pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado."-la mujer se sonrojo.

"Pero…Tú no quieres que se quede en el pasado, ¿o si?"

El hombre escuchaba la conversación tomando su te. Nana estaba sonriendo mientras el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba. Mitsuki asintió con la cabeza evitando verla a los ojos.

"Perfecto, entonces su compromiso queda restablecido."

CscS

"Entonces tendremos que ir mañana a casa de Hiro-san."

"Claro que no, no les daremos el gusto de hacer lo que quieran con nosotros."

Habían emprendido de nuevo el camino hacia su hogar. Hiroki aun estaba muy enojado mientras que Nowaki había dejado sus pensamientos de lado intentando enfocarse en la situación.

"Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Después de todo es algo que te pidieron tus padres."

"Desde pequeño siempre hago lo que quieren mis padres."-Hiroki volteo a verlo y después siguió caminando.-"ahora quiero hacer lo que yo quiero."

Nowaki sonrió, tomo de nuevo la mano del maestro y caminaron juntos.

"Hiro-san, ¿a Nana-san le gustan las cosas dulces?"

"Si. Es una gran fanática de los chocolates."

"Entonces tendremos que llevar un pastel de chocolate mañana."

"¿Eh? ¿Para ella?"-Llegaron a su puerta y el medico abrió dejándolo pasar

"Tengo que agradarle a mi futura suegra."

El maestro se quedo quieto y el sonrojo fue mostrándose en sus mejillas. Nowaki sonrió y lo jalo hasta el sillón obligándolo a sentarse enfrente de él.

"Pensé que…tenias otras cosas en la mente."

"Ahora solamente me importa Hiro-san."

Lo obligo a recostarse en el sillón. A pesar de que a Hiroki no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en otro lugar que no fuera la habitación, era vergonzoso pensar en ello, ahora agradecía que Nowaki dejara esos pensamientos de lado. Sintió como mordía su oreja izquierda y su mano alzaba su ropa.

"Espera Nowaki…"-el maestro tuvo que hacerse para atrás para separarse de él.-"antes hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"¿Qué es?"

"Dime tu me…"-se había empezado a sonrojar de nuevo evitando hacer contacto visual.-"¿t-tu me amas?"

"¡Por supuesto que si!"-Nowaki sonrió besando al maestro mientras el intentaba quitárselo de encima.-"te amo Hiro-san, eres la persona más importante para mi."

"Yo también te amo Nowaki, y eso es todo lo que importa."

.

.

.

Aquí termina el tercer capitulo de la serie. Lamento muchísimo el haberme demorado tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo, ya saben que la vida realista siempre nos jala de nuevo hacia ella.

Se podría decir que aun estamos en la parte introductoria de la serie, y como pueden ver tanto Hiroki como Nowaki están pensando en demasiadas cosas. Pero no se preocupen ya veremos más adelante como van a ir surgiendo las cosas.

Ah y sobre Mitsuki…ya la conocerán kufufu~

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Nowaki se sonrojo un poco y después sonrió. Se inclino y beso la frente del maestro envolviéndolo de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Eso es perfecto, Hiro-san."

Hiroki jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado y feliz... bueno, en lo que lleva el día. Desvío la mirada sonrojado y después sintió la mano del otro sobre su mejilla obligándolo a voltear. Nowaki lo acaricio y después peino su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro mientras empezaba a inclinarse hacia él. El maestro previó que se besarían así que cerró los ojos esperando. Pero el beso jamás llego y cuando abrió los ojos Nowaki estaba viendo hacia el reloj.

"Si me voy ahora tendré tiempo."

Se levanto del sillón y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

"¿Que? ¿Irte?"-volteo hacia el reloj viendo que aun faltaba mucho para su horario de entrada.- "Pero aun no es hora."

Nowaki regreso con su mochila, se despidió de alguien por el teléfono y después colgó. Volteo a verlo sonriendo y se acomodó bien los tirantes en los hombros.

"Hable con sempai para cambiar su turno y estar libre mañana."

"¿Que? Pero no tenias que..."

"Así no abra problemas de nada Hiro-san."-se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso.-"Te veré mañana."

Se despidió y salió rápidamente. Hiroki permaneció en el sillón por algunos minutos más, volteó hacia el reloj y después dio un enorme suspiro. Se levantó y camino hacia la habitación para recoger su maletín. Saco algunas hojas y después tomo su laptop para llevársela a la sala. Después de todo, cuando alguna idea se le metía en la cabeza a Nowaki no descansaría hasta lograrla. Se acomodó en la sala, puso la maquina en la mesa y las hojas a su lado para tenerlas a la vista. Sería una tarde larga.

PtpT

Por la pantalla podía verse como aparecían algunas fotos y después de algunos segundos desaparecían con algún efecto y aparecían unas nuevas. Hiroki leía algunas hojas mientras que la pantalla continuaba cambiando las fotografías. Finalmente termino de leer el párrafo y volteó hacia el reloj. Ya era la hora de la cena y realmente se sentía hambriento. Toco una tecla de la computadora y después de guardar los archivos la apago y camino hacia la cocina.

A decir verdad no tenía ganas de comer nada en específico pero sabía que si se saltaba alguna comida lo haría con las otras y Nowaki lo regañaría de nuevo por no cuidarse. Decidió prepararse algo rápido y sencillo para después irse a dormir. Cuando termino de comer, recogió la cocina y después puso las cosas en la mesa de su cuarto. Se puso un pants y apago las luces del departamento dejando encendida la luz de la entrada. Apago el foco de su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y se levantó, encendió la lámpara de su cuarto y dejo la puerta abierta. Así, Nowaki no tendría problemas para llegar a su habitación cuando llegara.

PtpT

Hiroki abrió nuevamente el archivo que había cerrado ayer para volver a revisarlo. Como Nowaki había estado bañándose, quiso asegurarse que había avanzado en algo en su investigación. Casi siempre que se ponía a leer algo se centraba en eso y olvidaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que esperaba esta vez si haber escrito. Para su alivio, sus anotaciones estaban ahí así que apago la maquina.

"Ya termine Hiro-san."

Nowaki salió del cuarto con un saco puesto y con algunas corbatas en la mano. Se acercó a él y se paro enfrente.

"¿Cuál de las dos crees que deba usar?"

"No tienes que ponerte eso Nowaki. Solamente vamos a ir a comer."

"Lo se pero creo que de verdad debo ir presentable."

Hiroki sonrió y después camino hacia el cuarto pidiéndole que lo acompañara. Le ayudo a elegir una camisa y lo convenció de quitarse el saco. El médico camino hacia la cocina para tomar la caja que contenía el pastel y camino hacia la entrada en donde el otro lo estaba esperando.

"Tenemos que estar ahí a las 2 así que si nos vamos ahora llegaremos justo a tiempo."

Salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar. Sin embargo al pasar la esquina había un coche estacionado y un hombre de traje estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto. Nowaki iba a pasarlo de largo cuando se dio cuenta que Hiroki se había detenido frente al hombre.

"No tenían por qué enviarte a recogernos."

"Ya sabes como es tu padre, yo solamente estoy dándole gusto."

El hombre le sonrió al maestro ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo. Para asombro de Nowaki, este la acepto sonriendo. No era normal que Hiroki se alegrara de ver a algún conocido de sus padres, sino todo lo contrario. Noto como el hombre lo veía y le sonreía también.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Saotome Touya."

"Ah lo siento."-Hiroki se movió un poco dejando que viera de frente al hombre.

Tenía unos treinta y tantos años, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Usaba lentes delgados y era alto, casi de su misma estatura. Usaba un traje azul oscuro con una corbata oscura.

"Yo soy Kusama Nowaki."

"Kamijou-san me comento su situación."-Nowaki se tenso un poco.-"Por eso me pidió que los recogiera para asegurarme de que no intentaran escapar."

"Sigue siendo un exagerado de primera."

Hiroki pasó de largo al hombre y abrió la puerta lateral del coche. El hombre sonrió y camino hacia la puerta del piloto. Nowaki se quedó quieto unos minutos y después de que el maestro entro lo siguió. Una vez acomodados en el interior, el hombre puso el auto en marcha. El médico empezó a impacientarse, quería saber exactamente quien era ese hombre y que relación tenía con la familia Kamijou. Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué se hablaban como si se conocieran desde hace años? ¿Llamándose por su nombre? Pero sentía que si preguntaba algo sería una falta de respeto.

"¿Nowaki?"

Volteo notando como Hiroki lo veía preocupado. El hombre volteaba por el espejo retrovisor y bajo su ventana para que entrara un poco de aire. De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba. El maestro lo tenía agarrado de la mano y estaba visiblemente enojado.

"Deja de pensar en tonterías."-Apretó fuertemente su mano.-"Estamos juntos en esto."

Nowaki sonrió. Apretó la mano del maestro y volteo hacia al frente atrapando la mirada del hombre. Este volvió a fijar la vista en el camino y hablo tranquilo.

"Veras, yo soy el asistente de Kamijou-san. Él es el presidente de nuestra empresa y siempre me pide que haga distintos mandados."

"Conozco a Touya desde que iba en secundaria. Siempre ha sido la secretaria de mi padre."

Hiroki rio bajo mientras el hombre se molestaba un poco. Nowaki se reprocho mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en un momento como ese. Y mucho menos cuando ya están en camino a conocer al padre de Hiroki. Volvió a tensarse un poco y solamente el sonido de la risa del maestro lo atrajo a la conversación de nuevo.

"Al menos podrías decir asistente ejecutivo."

"Si como no, sigue engañándote con eso."

Ambos estaban sonriendo a pesar de estar discutiendo. Prosiguieron el camino contando anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes. Nowaki se sentía más tranquilo escuchando la conversación comprendiendo solamente la mitad de lo que hablaban. Llegaron a un punto en que las historias empezaron a involucrar los lugares que iban pasando. Por fin, llegaron a la residencia Kamijou.

"Bien, aquí estamos."

Cuando Touya apago el automóvil, Hiroki salió del coche pidiéndole a Nowaki que hiciera lo mismo. Se podía ver que era una casa antigua, la entrada era pequeña y algunos árboles decoraban el jardín. Hiroki y Touya se adelantaron mientras que Nowaki se quedo detrás de ellos observando el alrededor. Cuando pasaron de la puerta se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía una entrada amplia. Había un perchero en la entrada en donde estaba colgado un suéter café. Al lado había un pequeño bote largo en donde habían un par de sombrillas cerradas. Del otro lado de la entrada había una mesa con un recipiente para poner las llaves y unas cartas. Vio unos zapatos bajos de mujer en la entrada, eran color negro con una flor en el centro.

"Iré a avisarle a Kamijou-san que hemos llegado. Le pedí que firmara unos documentos así que creo que cuando los reciba regresare a la empresa. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto para hablar más tiempo."

"Si, espero lo mismo."-Nowaki imitó la reverencia del otro.

"No tienes que ser tan formal Touya."

El hombre se despidió y se adentro en la casa. Hiroki suspiro y después volteo a ver a Nowaki.

"Vamos. Lo más seguro es que mi madre nos esté esperando en la sala."

El maestro lo guio por un corredor hasta la habitación. Llegaron a una habitación grande donde estaba el área del comedor y también la sala. El comedor era para seis personas, a mitad de la habitación estaba un mueble con una televisión y había una puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Después del comedor estaba una pequeña sala con un par de sillones con una mesa y en la esquina había una puerta que conectaba con el corredor. Nana estaba sentada en el sillón con un lienzo apoyado en una base de madera. En la mesa tenía varias pinturas tapadas y algunos pinceles. Cuando entraron ella volteo a verlos y les sonrió dejando el pincel que estaba usando encima de una servilleta.

"Bienvenidos Hiro-chan, Kusama-kun."

La mujer se levanto y les indico que se sentaran a su lado. Hiroki vacilo un poco pero después camino seguido por el médico. La mujer empezó a guardar sus cosas mientras Nowaki decidió observar cuidadosamente la habitación. Era muy espaciosa, y a pesar de estar el comedor y la sala juntos no se veían amontonados. La televisión era grande y el mueble en el que estaba tenía unas ruedas para poder cambiar la posición. Del otro lado había un trinchador grande y a un lado una pequeña mesa con un florero. La habitación estaba decorada con algunas fotos familiares y en las mesitas había fotos de un más joven Hiroki en distintas actividades.

"¿Dónde esta papá?"

"Dijo que hablaría con Touya-kun sobre unos documentos para firmar."

Se escucho un ruido en la cocina y una mujer apareció. Nana sonrió y le pidió que se acercara. Nowaki se dio cuenta que la mujer no le apartaba la mirada al maestro y se sintió un poco incomodo.

"Kusama-kun te presento a Oyama Mitsuki."

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Kusama Nowaki."

Le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo y vio como la chica lo miraba serio. Paso por en frente de él y llegó con Hiroki. El maestro tenía una sonrisa de lado y la abrazo.

"¿Cómo has estado Mitsuki?"

"Muy bien H-Hiroki, gracias."-volteo a ver a Nana.-"Ya esta todo listo Nana-san, vendré por la tarde con las medicinas. Con permiso."

Dio una reverencia y después salió de la habitación.

"¿Con medicinas?"

"Tú padre ha estado un poco delicado de salud así que Mitsuki-chan vendrá todos los días para ayudarnos. Tengo entendido que también hace otras visitas a casas y le queda dentro de su ruta."

Escucharon a alguien en la puerta y voltearon. Entró un hombre caminando con un bastón, tenía el cabello grisáceo como Nana, y tenía unos lentes grandes puestos. Nana caminó hacia él y lo ayudo a sentarse. Se quedaron callados por unos momentos, Nowaki y Hiroki sentados en un sillón y la pareja Kamijou en el otro.

"Así que… ¿él es tu pareja?"

Hiroki asintió tomando la mano del médico. Nana se levanto a la cocina y regreso con una jarra de agua y algunos vasos. Mientras tanto, el hombre no quitaba su vista de Nowaki.

"Si quiere hacer alguna pregunta siéntase en confianza de hacerla…"-el médico empezó a sentir como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda.

"Kusama Kenji."-el hombre se presento secamente y después fijo su atención en su hijo.-"Solamente tengo una pregunta."

"¿Cuál es?"

El hombre volteo a verlos y después volteo a ver a Nana. Ella le sonrió y después se rio quedamente.

"¿¡Porqué invitaste a Nana a visitarte y a mi no!"

"¡Ya te dije que fue ella quien vino!"

El hombre cubrió su cara mientras lloraba sonoramente. Nowaki no sabía que hacer, Nana intentaba consolar al hombre mientras que Hiroki simplemente se cruzaba de brazos enojado. Minutos después todo seguía igual y el maestro volteo a ver el reloj. El hombre finalmente destapo su cara con una mirada de aburrimiento.

"Te has vuelto muy aburrido hijo."

"No es momento de tus payasadas papá. ¿Para que quisieron que viniéramos?"

"Bueno para conocerlo a él, por supuesto."-el hombre señalo a Nowaki con la mirada.-"¿Es que no piensas presentarte muchacho?"

"Bu-bueno es que yo…"-No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Nana, quien le sonreía a su esposo.

"No sean tan malo con él Kenji. De seguro ha de estar muy nervioso."

Nowaki se sentía avergonzado. El hombre solo lo veía con molestia, Nana lo hacia darse cuenta de su nivel de nerviosismo. A su lado, Hiroki apretó su mano. Tenía que recordar que estaba ahí por él, no por lo que ellos dijeran.

"Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, tengo veinticinco años y estoy haciendo guardia en el hospital Toeto. Me disculpo por no haberme presentado con anterioridad pero no se había presentado la oportunidad. Estoy saliendo con Hiro-san, lo amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado."

Hiroki se ruborizo un poco por lo que dijo su novio, pero aun así no esquivo la mirada de sus padres. Nana había dejado de sonreír y junto con Kenji los veían serios.

"Pueden estar juntos unos años más, no me opongo a eso. Sin embargo Hiroki sabe que deseo que se haga cargo del negocio y regrese a esta casa."-el hombre saco de su manga un paquete de cigarrillos.-"Eso sin mencionar que queremos tener nietos."

"Ya te había dicho que me niego a trabajar en esa empresa y jamás regresare aquí."

"Antes no tenías ese tipo de ideas hijo, estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que te pedíamos."-Nana miraba seria al maestro.

"Si querían que hiciera algo como eso ¿Por qué me dejaron estudiar lo que quisiera? ¿Por qué me han dado tanta libertad y ahora me la quieren quitar?"-el maestro estaba alzando la voz.-"Ya no hare las cosas que me pidan, ahora solamente quiero hacer lo que yo quiero."

"Jo así que… ¿te estas revelando?"-el hombre parecía divertido con la conversación.

"Ya te lo dije antes hijo y te lo vuelvo a decir. No vamos a aceptar esta relación."

Hiroki apretaba los dientes con fuerza, estaba más que molesto con la situación. Y su padre lucia más que divertido con la plática. Nowaki, por su parte, sabía que debía decir algo. Todo este tiempo habían estado hablando entre ellos pero tenia que hacerles ver que la decisión la habían tomado entre ambos. Estarían juntos aunque a ellos no les pareciera.

"Nosotros también ya se lo habíamos dicho Nana-san."-Nowaki hablo atrayendo la atención de los tres.-"Les demostraremos que estamos dispuestos a todo."

El maestro sonrió, Kenji encendió un cigarrillo y Nana volteo hacia la cocina.

"Ya veremos como arreglar esto después de la comida. Ahora siéntense todos en el comedor, iré a traer la comida a la mesa."

PtpT

Kenji estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado estaba Nana. Frente a ella estaba sentado Hiroki y a su lado Nowaki. El maestro aun se veía molesto y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se sentaron al comedor. Ya habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban comiendo una rebanada del pastel de chocolate.

"Este pastel esta delicioso, ¿Dónde lo compraron?"

"Solía trabajar en esa pastelería hace tiempo así que me hicieron el favor de hacerlo. Esta enfrente al hospital Toeto en la esquina de esa calle."

La mujer sonrió y siguió comiendo. Kenji había terminado su pastel y estaba tomando un poco de té.

"…"-Hiroki dio un suspiro llamando la atención de sus padres.-"¿Qué es lo que quieren que hagamos?"

"Hum…esa es una buena pregunta hijo."-Kenji le dio un sorbo a su bebida.-"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia Nana?"

"No estoy segura, digo, ¿Cómo sabremos exactamente si nunca pasas tiempo con nosotros?"-la mujer hablo con un tono de preocupación en la voz.-"Ya no vienes a visitarnos, y ni siquiera sabíamos sobre lo de Kusama-kun, ¿crees que escondiendo las cosas son una manera de demostrar que tan serio vas con esto?"

Ambos se quedaron callados. Sin embargo, esta vez su el turno de Nowaki de hablar.

"Yo tengo una propuesta, si me permiten."

"Dinos Kusama-kun."

"Creo que para demostrarles que vamos en serio lo mejor sería que pasáramos más tiempo con ustedes para que puedan ver como es nuestra relación."

"…Creo que entiendo lo que dices muchacho."-Kenji volteo a verlo.-"Me parece una buena idea pero… ¿Cómo harán eso?"

"Si nos permiten, podríamos pasar un tiempo aquí para que puedan verlo ustedes mismos."

Hiroki se asombro ante la idea de su novio, mientras que Nana tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Me parece una maravillosa idea!"

"Pero… ¿Y el hospital y la universidad?"

"Podemos pedirle a Touya que los lleve cuando sea necesario."

Hiroki no estaba seguro de esa idea, sin embargo sabía que era la única manera de que sus padres se dieran cuenta que eran serios sobre su relación. Le impresiono que la idea haya venido de Nowaki, tenía que estar consciente que aquí no podría llegar tan tarde como estaba acostumbrado. Pero si él había planteado esa idea sería porque estaba seguro de que podría llevarla a cabo.

"Esta bien papá, nosotros nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera."

"Muy bien entonces esta decidido, vivirán aquí por un tiempo para ver si cambiamos de parecer o no."-Kenji hablo sonriendo.-"Sin embargo si decidimos no aceptar su relación después de todo, deberán respetar eso."

"No se preocupe Kusama-san, se dará cuenta de que realmente debemos estar juntos."

.

.

.

Y ahora nuestra pareja egoísta… ¡Vivirá en la casa de sus padres! Como bien dijo Nowaki, es la única manera en que sus padres se den cuenta de con cuanta seriedad toman ellos su relación. En el siguiente capitulo veremos que condiciones tienen para poder quedarse y que condiciones dan ellos. Por ahora solamente queda esperar a ver…cual será el veredicto final de Los Kamijou.

¡Disculpen mi enorme tardanza! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero de verdad quería que este capitulo saliera bien, después de todo es el primer encuentro con Kenji. Varios ya me habían comentado que la Nana era muy…cambiante en actitud. Y bueno, Kenji también lo es. Esperemos que se tenga una explicación sobre su comportamiento.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero la continúen conmigo hasta el final. Cualquier sugerencia, idea, reclamo y crítica son bien aceptados.


	5. Chapter 5

Estuve releyendo los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta que cometo muchos errores de nombre. Espero me perdonen y prometo prestar más atención en lo que escribo.

.

Hiroki y Nowaki estaban sentados en el tren de camino a su departamento. Habían decidido que se llevarían las cosas a casa de sus padres el día siguiente. Terminando el trabajo regresarían, recogerían las cosas y Touya iba a pasar por ellos para ayudarlos con las maletas. A Hiroki no le agradaba la idea de que lo intentaran controlar pero quiso darles gusto a sus padres y acepto.

Desde que salieron de la casa no habían dicho nada y ahora Nowaki se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho esa sugerencia. El maestro se mostro preocupado pero al final había aceptado, así que estaba demasiado seguro de que no le había agradado del todo esa idea.

"Esto… ¿Hiro-san?"

El maestro volteo a verlo. El medico noto que su expresión aun no cambiaba y se asusto un poco.

"Disculpa si mi idea no fue la mejor. Simplemente pensé que sería una buena manera de que tus padres vean que tomamos en serio nuestra relación."

Hiroki se quedo quieto unos minutos, después asintió y se puso a observar a los otros pasajeros. Estaban prácticamente solos. Había un muchacho que traía puesto sus audífonos y jugaba con su celular, estaban dos estudiantes comentando el contenido de una revista de modas sentadas frente a ellos y una mujer que leía el periódico de ese día. Se acercó un poco al medico y volteo a verlo.

"Es cierto que no me agrado la idea, no te voy a mentir."- rasco su cabeza tratando de elegir bien las palabras que usaría.-"es solo que…la idea de que pases tanto tiempo con mi familia es lo que no me gusta."

Hiroki sabía que el que sus padres conocieran a Nowaki era un paso muy grande, su relación estaría formalizada ante ellos. Eso no le molestaba, estaba seguro de querer pasar toda su vida al lado del medico pero no estaba seguro de que el otro se sintiera igual. Una parte de él le reprochaba por tener ese tipo de dudas, ya se habían enfrentado a otras situaciones y seguían juntos. Pero sabía que había la posibilidad de llegar a ser una carga para Nowaki. Al ser el mayor envejecería primero y no podría cambiar su forma de ser por lo mismo. Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos. Por lo tanto le aterraba pensar que en algún momento el médico ya no quisiera estar a su lado.

"¿No quieres que…pase tiempo con tus padres?"

El medico no sabia como sentirse con respecto a esa respuesta. Hiroki aun intentaba encontrar la manera de hablarle a Nowaki para que lo entendiera sin que malinterpretara lo que le decía.

"No es por ti Nowaki es solo que…Mis padres son…en verdad raros. Digo, no son los mejores padres del mundo y tienen ciertas ideas que no…y a veces se comportan como…"-el maestro había empezado a enfadarse nuevamente así que se detuvo a respirar profundo un momento.-"bueno no quiero que pienses que…que yo seré así cuando sea mayor, es decir, ellos son mis padres pero no soy igual que ellos."

Así que…Hiro-san no quería que lo comparara con sus padres. Nowaki sonrió, Hiroki estaba de verdad enfadado sobre el asunto pero para él era gracioso. Aun no sabia que era lo que no le agradaba de sus padres, no lo obligaría a decírselo si no lo deseaba, pero le agradaba pensar que el maestro temía que lo dejara de querer por algo trivial como eso. Puede que otras personas no lo entiendan, pero él sentía una enorme satisfacción al saber que Hiroki temía perder su cariño.

Acerco la cabeza del maestro y le beso la frente. Este se sonrojo y se apartó de él molesto.

"No le encuentro la gracia. Lo que te digo es serio."

"Lo se Hiro-san pero no te preocupes. Jamás me atrevería a comparar a Hiro-san con nadie y ni mucho menos a quererte menos por algo."

Por el altavoz escucharon que habían llegado a su parada. Hiroki se levanto seguido por Nowaki y salieron de la estación. Afuera hacia más frio y ya había oscurecido. Como siempre, eligieron el camino menos concurrido y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nada Hiroki tomo la mano del médico mientras este la apretaba fuertemente.

Al llegar al departamento, el maestro corrió rápidamente a su cuarto y empezó a guardar sus cosas en grandes maletas. Nowaki fue a servirse un vaso de agua y después se asomo por el cuarto del otro. Ropa tirada por todas partes, libros encima del colchón y zapatos acomodados enfrente de la cama. Mientras que el dueño de la habitación seleccionaba que cosas debía agregar y quitar de su maletín laboral.

El médico sonrió y después se retiro a su recamara para guardar sus cosas. Encima de la cama vio el traje que había sacado por la mañana para usarlo en la comida con sus, tal vez si tal vez no, suegros. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el colchón. Después de todo no se le había ocurrido una buena idea. A Hiroki no le gusto, Nana-san perecía divertida con la idea y él no estaba seguro de como comportarse en frente de Kenji.

"… _si decidimos no aceptar su relación después de todo, deberán respetar eso."_

Aun no estaba seguro de a que se refería con esa oración. Camino hacia el closet y después saco los pantalones para empezar a guardarlos y ponerlos en la maleta. Buena o mala idea, había sido la seleccionada así que por ahora le quedaba prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

PtpT

Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien, sin embargo era hora de alistarse para comenzar su día. Nowaki estaba doblando su bata y guardándola en su mochila mientras que Hiroki entraba a la cocina tratando de cubrir su bostezo.

"Supongo que no dormiste bien."

"Termine de guardar mis cosas y me puse a pensar en muchas cosas."-el maestro tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco de café.-"¿Tú?"

"Si…también."

El silencio era incomodo. No tenían otra opción, si iban a seguir adelante con su relación debían de afrontar el primer obstáculo para prepararse ante los otros. Y ambos querían continuar con su relación. El maestro termino su bebida y después fue a la entrada mientras tomaba su maletín en sus manos. Nowaki lo siguió acomodando su mochila en su espalda. Una vez que estuvieron listos para salir, Hiroki giro la perrilla mientras el estudiante le robaba un beso fugaz. Se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

PtpT

Para Hiroki era realmente extraño pasar un almuerzo sin tener a su hostigador personal brincando por todos lados. Había tenido que conformarse con comprar algo del konbini ya que no pudo preparar nada para su desayuno, y estaba seguro que el profesor Miyagi no pararía de burlarse de él. Pero podía relajarse ya que se encontraba solo. Aunque, realmente no quería estar a solas en este momento.

Escucho a su celular vibrar en su escritorio y dejo que sonara la llamada. Intento seguir comiendo pero las llamadas continuaron y parecía que podrían seguir durante todo el día hasta que contestara. Finalmente se levanto del sillón y tomo el aparato en sus manos.

"¿Si?"

"Finalmente me contestas Hiroki-kun."

"Touya."

"Pasare a recogerlos a las 4: 30. ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, si no hay problema Nowaki estará en casa a las 3."-Hiroki se quedo callado y rasco su cabello nervioso.-"¿Qué opinas de él?"

"Me parece que es un buen muchacho."

"¿No crees que es muy chico para mi?"-se sentó en el sillón pesadamente.-"siempre tenías algo que decir de las personas con las que salía."

"Bueno es la primera vez que te escucho tan decidido ante tus padres. Supongo que fue él quien hiso ese cambio en ti así que mientras te mantenga así, no tendré ninguna queja."

"… ¿Te quedaste?"

"Kamijou-san me lo pidió, quería que estuviera al tanto."

"Mi padre siempre quiere que seas mi niñera de tiempo completo."-escucho como el hombre al otro lado de la línea sonreía.

"Nos veremos en la tarde

Solía sentirse muy presionado cuando era pequeño teniendo que acudir a distintas actividades y ser el mejor en todas. Cuando se sentía cansado iba a jugar con Akihiko a su guarida secreta pero había ocasiones en las que su amigo también se encontraba ocupado. En esos momentos era cuando Touya aparecía para hacerle compañía al pequeño Hiroki. No eran tan cercanos pero siempre había sentido que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Cuando supo que Touya era un fuerte candidato para suceder a su padre en la empresa se alegró mucho por él y decidió concentrarse en buscar su vocación. Después de encontrar la universidad en la cual quería estudiar se mudo y dejaron de tener contacto porque ambos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. A pesar de eso sentía como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo y la relación era igual que antes.

Sonrió al recordar un poco de su infancia y después volteo hacia el reloj dando se cuenta que tenia pocos minutos antes de que comenzara su siguiente clase. Tiro el envoltorio de su comida en la basura y tomo sus libros para después salir de la habitación.

PtpT

Nowaki estaba entrando al departamento. Tenía la intención de esperar a Hiroki para regresar juntos y terminar de guardar lo que les faltaba pero sintió que era mejor esperarlo con la comida lista. Preparo uno de los platillos favoritos del maestro y justo cuando termino escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

"Ya estoy en casa."

"Bienvenido Hiro-san."

Una vez terminaron de comer, Hiroki termino de arreglar sus cosas y Nowaki empaco un botiquín con varias cosas. A las 4 30 en punto, escucharon el timbre indicándoles que era hora de irse.

El viaje fue silencioso. Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada pero Hiroki empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Nowaki no sabía cual era su forma de ser con sus padres y temía que si conocía esta nueva faceta suya se asustara. Pero también sabía que debía de confiar en él y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Era su novio, su pareja, la persona a la que él amaba más que a nadie y el sentimiento era mutuo.

El médico también estaba nervioso. Aun no se acostumbraba a la forma de ser de los padres de Hiroki pero intentaría aprender la manera de llevarse bien con ellos. Tal vez Touya le podría ayudar un poco con Kenji pero Nana aun era un misterio para él. Finalmente llegaron a la casa.

"…"- Hiroki volteo a ver su hogar y después a Nowaki, tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente.-"¿Listo?"

El médico sonrió y se inclino para besar su frente.-"Por supuesto."

CscS

Cuando entraron a la casa, Nana los estaba esperando en la entrada. Les pidió que dejaran sus maletas y la siguieran a la sala. Así lo hicieron y una vez que llegaron a la amplia habitación, vieron como la mujer retomaba la tarea de pintar un cuadro que reposaba en la mesa central.

Al pasar media hora Hiroki se desespero y se levanto.

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dejarnos aquí sentados sin decirnos nada?!"

"Es de mala educación gritar así Hiro-chan."-La mujer ni siquiera se sorprendió por el tono de su hijo.-"Intenta preguntar de una manera distinta."

Hiroki se dejo caer en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos. Nowaki se aclaró un poco la garganta y se aventuro a preguntar.

"Disculpe, Nana-san."-la mujer dejo sus pinturas en el asiento y volteo a verlo.-"¿estamos esperando algo en especifico?"

"Así es Kusama-kun, estamos esperando a que mi esposo nos acompañe."

"¿Va a tardarse mucho?"-Hiroki había decidido seguir el ejemplo de Nowaki y relajarse un poco.

"No lo creo hijo, ya no ha de tardar."

Escucharon un ruido en la cocina y al voltear vieron a una mujer salir de esa habitación. La mujer era Mitsuki, traía puesto un vestido sencillo color verde y el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado. En una bandeja llevaba un juego de té con algunas galletas. Se acercó a ellos y dejo la bandeja junto con las cosas en la mesa.

"Estoy segura que ya los presentaron Kusama-kun, ella es Mitsuki-chan."

La mujer le sonrió a Nana y se sentó a su lado.

"Por supuesto que ya nos presentaron."

Nowaki inclino su cabeza a forma de saludo y noto que la mujer se volteo al notarlo.

"¿Por qué vienes a darle medicina a mi padre?"

Hiroki se acomodó en el sillón sonriéndole a la mujer mientras le preguntaba. Esta sonrió también y acomodo unos mechones rebeldes detrás de sus orejas.

"Cuando termine la preparatoria decidí estudiar algo de medicina."

"¿Entonces eres doctora?"-Hiroki tomo una de las galletas que había dejado.

"Doctora no, pero enfermera si."-la mujer sonrió de nuevo.-"Uno de mis maestros tiene su consultorio por esta calle y tengo un par de años trabajando con él. Ahora me encargo de hacer las visitas a domicilio para asegurarme de que sigan las indicaciones del médico."

"Recuerdo bien que en una ocasión me llenaste de vendas mientras jugábamos en una fiesta."

"Fuiste mi primer paciente desde entonces."

"Si como no muy graciosa."-Hiroki rio.-"Tuve que correr por todo el patio huyendo de ti y tu intento de medicina para el dolor de estomago. Aunque recuerdo no haber sido el único que sufría de tus practicas medicas."

"¡Tienes razón!".- la mujer se levanto y se sentó al lado de Hiroki.-"¿Recuerdas aquella vez que…"

Y ambos se quedaron sumergidos en una plática de antiguos recuerdos. Nowaki se sentía incomodo y después noto que Nana lo observaba.

"¿Pasa algo Nana-san?"

"Para nada Kusama-kun, me preguntaba si no te sentías un poco… ¿excluido?"

La mujer sonrió y después se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada. El médico se molestó pero no se atrevió a demostrarlo.

"Hiro-chan, ayúdame un poco ¿si?"

El mencionado se levanto un poco molesto y desapareció junto con su madre. Mitsuki dejo de sonreír y después volteo a ver al medico.

"Kusama Nowaki, ¿verdad?"

"Así es Oyama-san, mucho gusto."

"Se supone que tú y Hiroki están saliendo juntos."

Nowaki vio como la mujer se cambiaba de asiento nuevamente a sentarse en frente de él. Lo volteo a ver de arriba abajo y después se sirvió un poco de té. El médico se molesto por el comentario y borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

"No se supone, estamos saliendo."

"¿No te has preguntado que tipo de relación podemos tener Hiroki y yo?"-la chica sonrió de nuevo y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.-"¿por qué Nana-san me trata con tanto cariño?"

"Eso me hace pensar que eres una antigua amiga de Hiro-san."

La mujer se levanto y limpio su vestido arreglándolo. Después volteo a verlo de nuevo.

"Estamos comprometidos."

El médico se quedo completamente asombrado. Hiroki no podía estar comprometido con nadie, él no era el tipo de personas de engañar a su pareja… ¿o si? Claro que no, ellos habían estado juntos mucho tiempo y él jamás le hubiera ocultado nada así. Aunque… tampoco lo había presentado oficialmente ante sus padres como su pareja. ¿Acaso Hiro-san… le estaba mintiendo?

"¿Comprometidos? Pero él jamás…"

"Es probable que lo haya olvidado, pero si."-la mujer deshizo su trenza.-"Estamos comprometidos desde hace años. Sus padres acaban de hablar con los míos sobre renovar el compromiso."

"Entonces Hiro-san… ¿No lo sabe?"

"Aun no."

Nowaki se sintió aliviado pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. La mujer le decía que estaba comprometida con Hiroki pero aun así él no lo sabía así que era probable que estuviera mintiendo. No conocía a esa mujer por lo tanto no podía fiarse de ella.

"¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Piensa bien lo que harás niño."-la mujer le sonrió de nuevo y acomodo su cabello.-"Si le dices algo a Hiroki es probable que hable con sus padres y terminen el compromiso instantáneamente. Pero si lo haces de esa manera solamente probaras que no eres digno de permanecer a su lado."

La mujer tenía razón. Si se apoyaba en Hiroki para terminar ese compromiso seria como si él no hubiera hecho nada. Pero aun podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Podía demostrarle que él era quien debía de ser la pareja de Hiroki y no ella. Obligarla a que desista de su idea de casarse con Hiroki al demostrarle que nada iba a separarlos.

"No aceptó su compromiso, ya que es algo que ustedes desean imponerle a Hiro-san."

"Entonces si él decide que quiere casarse conmigo, ¿te harás a un lado?"

"Si Hiro-san prefiere casarse contigo me apartare de su camino. Sin embargo eso es algo que nunca dirá."

La mujer recogió la bandeja y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de entrar volteo a verlo nuevamente.

"Ya veras que al final yo seré quien gane."

Diciendo esto, la mujer entro rápidamente a la cocina. Nowaki se levanto de su asiento molesto. Confiaba en su amor por Hiroki y en el amor que él le daba pero nunca antes había tenido que pelear por eso. En una ocasión golpeo al maestro Miyagi por intentar besar a Hiroki pero sabía que no podría golpear a una mujer. No podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos esta vez.

A penas llevaba pocas horas en esa casa y ya sentía como perdía la paciencia.

"Esta bien ya estoy aquí."

Kenji entro a la habitación y lo saludo con un movimiento leve de cabeza. Detrás de él entraron Hiroki y Nana. El escritor camino hacia él y lo miro preocupado. Se acercó para preguntarle en voz baja.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si Hiro-san, no te preocupes."

Hiroki estuvo a punto de reprochar pero sintió la mirada de su padre. Nowaki se sentó y él lo imito.

"Muy bien entonces a partir de hoy estarán viviendo en nuestra casa."-Kenji tomo la jarra y se sirvió un poco de te en una taza.

"El tiempo suficiente para que acepten nuestra relación."

Hiroki tomo la mano de Nowaki fuertemente. Kenji arqueo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Nana se acomodó en su asiento e hiso un ligero sonido con la garganta para que la voltearan a ver.

"Tenemos algunas condiciones que nos gustaría que siguieran."

Nowaki sintió como el maestro se molestaba y apretaba sus manos. Así que decidió llamar su atención jalando un poco su mano.

"Por supuesto Nana-san, permítanos escucharlas para poder negociarlas."

"Para empezar, dormirán en cuartos separados. No podemos permitir que por ningún motivo duerman juntos."

"Eso no es justo madre, nosotros siempre…"

"Deja que tu madre termine de hablar Hiroki."

El maestro apretó sus labios y asintió moviendo la cabeza.

"Deben demostrarnos que son capaces de mantener limpio su hogar, después de todo ya viven juntos, así que van a limpiar la casa."-la mujer sonrió ante la idea de tener a dos personas extras trabajando para ella.-"Así como también preparar una comida diaria para poder conocer sus habilidades culinarias."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Hum…"-la mujer volteo a ver a su esposo esperando si este tenia algo que aportar.-"Por ahora si."

"El muchacho dormirá en el cuarto de huéspedes y Hiroki en su antigua habitación."-el hombre dejo su taza en la mesa.-"Pueden irse a instalarse."

"No termina de agradarme la idea del arreglo de habitaciones."-Hiroki se levanto del sillón seguido de Nowaki.-"Sin embargo habíamos acordado que llegaríamos a un acuerdo. Si al final del día no tienen ninguna queja nos permitirán dormir juntos."

"Hum…"-la mujer medito y después sonrió.-"De acuerdo hijo, si es que no tenemos ninguna aportación que hacerles podrán dormir juntos."

Hiroki le agradeció a su madre y después arrastro a Nowaki con él para mostrarle donde dormiría. Nana le sonrió a Kenji mientras tomaba una galleta.

"También estaremos viendo que tan buena es su relación. Si Kusama-kun es capaz de soportar a un Hiro-chan más molesto de lo usual, que tanta paciencia le tiene y su personalidad."

"Sobre todo si Hiro-chan puede disculparse con él y como lo trata."- Kenji observo hacia la puerta mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

"_Y también gracias a Mitsuki-chan veremos que tan enamorado esta Hiro-chan de Kusama-kun_."-la mujer sonrió_.-"Solo espero que no pierda la paciencia."_

CscS

Mitsuki dejo la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a la puerta que daba al corredor. Escucho unos pasos y decidió asomarse abriendo la puerta.

"¿Seguro que estas bien Nowaki?"

"Claro que si Hiro-san no tienes de que preocuparte."

El médico trato de seguir caminando pero el maestro jalo su mano obligándolo a voltear.

"Si algo esta pasando no podemos darnos el lujo de mantener secretos. Mucho menos en estas condiciones."

El maestro tomo su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos y volteo a verlo seriamente. No podía decirle lo del compromiso, ese era un obstáculo que debía afrontar solo.

"Esto va a ser difícil."-sintió como el agarre del maestro se aflojo y lo apretó fuertemente.-"Pero no imposible Hiro-san."

El médico le sonrió y después lo jalo. Con su mano libre acaricio su rostro causándole un ligero sonrojo. Se empezaron a inclinar para unir sus labios pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió rápidamente.

"Irán al cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Hiroki?"

"Mi-Mitsuki."-se separaron avergonzados.-"Si, Nowaki dormirá ahí."

"Perfecto entonces puedo ayudar a arreglar el cuarto."

"S-si… gracias."

Con un movimiento el maestro le pidió al médico que lo siguiera mientras Mitsuki caminaba detrás de ellos.

"_También tendrán que pasar la prueba de la abstinencia Hiroki_."-volteo a ver a su amigo y sonrió.-_"Y yo podre ayudarte cuando llegues a tu limite."_

.

.

.

No tengo perdón. Sé que tarde más de 1 mes en actualizar pero dejare las excusas de lado para darles este nuevo capitulo. Ahora vemos cuales son las condiciones con las cuales pueden quedarse en casa de los Kamijou y que deberán de aguantar.

Vemos a una Mitsuki más decidida que la Mitsuki tímida del capitulo anterior. Ella quería asegurarse que su relación con Hiroki no había sido afectada al pasar de los años. Al ver que él aun la trataba de la misma manera decidió dar marcha a su plan, apoyada por Nana.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y como regalo por mi enooorme tardanza, de nuevo lo siento. Subiré al mismo tiempo 2 capítulos de otras historias: Por la tarde y Mix mix chocolate. Si aun no las han leído les invito a pasar a leerlas, espero que les gusten.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de la cocina había una habitación vacía y después le seguía el baño. El corredor doblaba en una esquina donde la primera habitación era la de los padres, seguida por la de Hiroki y finalmente la de huéspedes. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Hiroki, este se quedo quieto frente a la puerta y después la abrió.

"Recuerdo que tenía un futon guardado en el closet de mi cuarto, podemos revisarlo para que lo uses."

"De acuerdo."

El maestro dejó la puerta abierta para que el médico pasara y después entró él. Mitsuki se quedó en la puerta lista a entrar.

"Muchas gracias por querer ayudarnos Mitsuki."-Volteo a ver como Nowaki entraba observando a todas partes.-"Podemos hacerlo solos."

La mujer asintió moviendo la cabeza y después Hiroki cerró la puerta. El maestro se quedo quieto viendo como el otro no se movía sino que simplemente observaba a su alrededor. Caminó hacia el cuarto y se detuvo delante de su librero viendo sus antiguos libros. Sonrió al recordar las tardes y noches que pasaba despierto imaginando un sinfín de aventuras.

"Este libro lo leí más de tres veces."-dijo en voz alta esperando que el otro respondiera pero no dijo nada.-"¿Nowaki?"

Volteó a verlo notando que aún seguía parado en la entrada.

"¿No piensas moverte?"

Notó como el rostro del chico se suavizaba y camino hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda.

"Este es el cuarto de Hiro-san."

Hiroki no entendía a que se refería.-"¿Qué tiene de especial? Ya has entrado a mi cuarto muchas veces, e incluso hemos dormido juntos ahí."

"Me refiero a que este es el cuarto que tuviste desde pequeño."-dejó caer un poco su cuerpo sobre el otro.-"Este es el cuarto de un Hiro-san que no conozco."

Hiroki tuvo miedo por un momento, se acercaba a algo que de verdad temía. Nowaki conocería a su yo más pequeño, quejumbroso e infantil. Temía que al ser alguien desconocido el médico decidiera alejarse de él. Después sintió como besaba su cuello sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No creó que Hiro-san sea distinto ahora de como era antes."

El maestro se quedó pensando unos momentos más. Bueno aun ahora era pequeño, era más bajo que Nowaki. Seguía quejándose por cualquier cosa y hasta se podría decir que era un experto en eso. Pero no era infantil…claro que no lo era. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras se alejaba del médico caminando hacía el armario.

"Creo que el futon esta guardado aquí."

"Si."

Nowaki caminó hacia él, le ayudo a abrir y se pusieron a buscar entre varias cajas. Encontraron algunas que tenían juguetes para niños, un equipo de natación y una caja llena de cuadernos de cuando el pequeño Hiroki asistía a la escuela.

"¿Por qué guardabas todos estos cuadernos?"

"Desde pequeño siempre buscaba ser el mejor en todo así que siempre guardé mis anotaciones."-Tomó un cuaderno y lo hojeo. Al llegar a las ultimas hojas las miró con detenimiento y rio un poco.-"A partir de la llegada de Akihiko decidí escribir algunas historias pero después me di cuenta que no eran nada más que párrafos escritos sin sentido. Por eso deseche la idea de ser escritor."

"…"-Nowaki se sentía incomodo y sonrió resignándose un poco.-"Akihiko-san fue muy importante para ti ¿verdad?"

La pregunta tomó al maestro un poco desprevenido así que sé puso a pensar antes de contestarle.-"Nunca tuve hermanos así que él fue la primer persona a la cual pude hablarle de muchas cosas que no podía decirle a mis padres."

Hiroki se quedó callado recordando. El médico se puso a pensar en todos los niños que fueron parte de su vida cuando era pequeño y como gracias a ellos aprendió a jugar, proteger, querer, curar, entre muchas otras cosas. Comprendió que no tenía porque sentirse celoso del pequeño Akihiko que era el mejor amigo de Hiroki. Ahora era él quien estaba a su lado y quien lucharía por permanecer ahí.

"Esto…Hiro-san."

"¿Hun?"

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los obligo a voltear. Nana entró sonriendo y después se acercó hacía ellos.

"No tenemos problema con que platiquen de vez en cuando en algún lugar pero si lo van a hacer en el cuarto de Hiro-chan lo mejor es que dejen la puerta abierta."-Camino hacia el librero y después de analizar varios títulos tomó un libro y volteo a verlos.-"Por cierto, ya son las 6 y nosotros cenamos a las 8 así que les sugiero que comiencen a preparar la cena."

Después de decirles eso, sonrió y salió del cuarto. Guardaron las cajas de nuevo y sacaron el futon para caminar al cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron una cama matrimonial acomodada en medio de la habitación.

"¿Y esto? No recuerdo que tuviéramos esta cama aquí."

Nowaki se encogió de hombros mientras ponía el futon encima de la cama. La habitación consistía en la cama, un tocador con un espejo grande a un lado de la cama, un closet y una mesa con dos sillas en la otra esquina. Fueron por las cosas de Nowaki y las dejaron en el closet vacío. Y después de hacer lo mismo con las cosas de Hiroki se dirigieron a la cocina.

Nana estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor leyendo el libro que había tomado. Ella les comentó que tendrían que preparar comida suficiente para 5 personas, ya que Mitsuki también cenaría con ellos. Una vez que decidieron que preparar, pusieron manos a la obra. Sin embargo, Touya llegó diciéndole a Hiroki que su padre lo llamaba. Nowaki terminó de preparar la mesa y acomodó los platos con la ayuda de Nana.

"Hiro-san se sorprendió de ver la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes."

"Siempre había querido que mi hijo nos visitara con su pareja y no podíamos dejarlos dormir en su antigua habitación."-Acomodó un poco la manga de su kimono.-"La cama estaba preparada desde hace mucho tiempo pero después de saber que estaban saliendo juntos no había nada que hacer."

La mujer le dio la espalda diciéndole que iría a llamarlos. El medico se quedó solo de nuevo en la habitación. Le costaba mucho entender los comentarios que le decía Nana. Estaba completamente seguro de que eran para lastimarlo, y de una u otra forma lo estaba logrando. Pero sabía que debía ser paciente en esta situación.

"Lo siento mucho Nowaki, mi papá me entretuvo."-Hiroki entró a la habitación y caminó hacia él.

Segundos después entro Kenji con Nana agarrada de su brazo y detrás de ellos Mitsuki sonreía. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa mientras que Nowaki empezaba a servir la comida ayudado por Hiroki. Kenji se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y a su lado derecho Nana seguida de Mitsuki.

"A ver muchacho, siéntate a mi lado para que podamos hablar."

El médico no pudo rechazar la invitación y se sentó al lado izquierdo del hombre. El único lugar libre era el de la cabecera, a un lado de Mitsuki. La mujer le sonrió a Nowaki mientras Hiroki se acercaba al lugar. Tomó el mantel, junto con el plato, vaso y cubiertos y los movió al lado de Nowaki. Nana le di un sorbo a su comida mientras Kenji empezaba a probar la comida.

"Valla Kusama-kun me sorprendes, tienes muy buen sazón."

"Gracias Nana-san de verdad espero que le guste el resto de la comida."

"Así que eres médico."-Kenji volteó a verlo.-"¿Especialización?"

"Los niños son mi fuerte. Me gusta mucho trabajar con ellos."

"¿También puedes hacer chequeos generales o simplemente con niños?"

"Estudie medicina general y después hice la especialización en pediatría."

La conversación entre ellos siguió. Nana hablaba con Mitsuki sobre como seguían los demás pacientes mientras Hiroki se dedicó a observar como reaccionaba su padre. Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron los platos.

"Eso estuvo delicioso Kusama-kun, ¿no crees cariño?"

El hombre asintió mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta. Nowaki ofreció hacer café y la pareja acepto. Hiroki recibió una llamada de Miyagi, pidiéndole que llevara unos documentos para mañana. Se había levantado para contestar y cuando regresó a la mesa el café ya estaba servido.

"Esto esta muy cargado."-Nana dejó su taza en la mesa.

"A mi me parece bien."-Hiroki volvió a darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

Nowaki probó el café.-"Lo siento mucho es que normalmente Hiro-san y yo lo tomamos cargado y creo que me acostumbre a hacerlo así."

"Déjeme prepararle un poco de té Nana-san."

Mitsuki sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"Por eso es necesario preguntar los gustos de los demás Kusama-kun pero no te preocupes a veces estas cosas pasan."

"Disculpen."-Mitsuki llegó con 2 tazas de agua junto con una caja con diferentes tés de sabores y el azúcar.-"¿De que quisieran el té y con cuanto azúcar?"

Nowaki notó como la mujer le sonreía con superioridad.

"Que dramática eres mamá. No te sientas mal Nowaki, tiene la costumbre de quejarse de todo."

"¡Hiro-chan!"

El maestro terminó su café y se excuso para ponerse a limpiar los platos. Le pidió a Nowaki que le ayudara a guardar la comida que sobró y después regresaron a la habitación. Nana estaba leyendo en el sillón mientras que Mitsuki le daba algunas medicinas a Kenji para que las tomara. El hombre le pidió a Nowaki que se sentara para hablar sobre las medicinas mientras que Hiroki se sentó al lado de su madre para hablar del libro.

PtpT

Después de bañarse, Hiroki caminó por su cuarto recordando su época de infancia. Se aburrió rápidamente y caminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde Nowaki estaba sentado en la cama secando su cabello con una toalla.

"No hacas caso a los comentarios de mi mamá, tiende a decir lo que piensa sin importarle la opinión de los demás."

El maestro se sentó a su lado mientras el médico asintió.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san, sé que esto es una prueba así que solamente hay que soportarlo."

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Nowaki volteó hacia el maestro para encontrarlo con ese aspecto que tanto le gustaba. El cabello mojado, un par de gotas traviesas recorriendo su cuello y las mejillas teñidas de un leve rojizo a causa de la temperatura del agua. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Hueles muy bien Hiro-san."

"…"-Hiroki volteo a verlo adivinando sus intenciones, pasando inconscientemente la lengua sobre sus labios captando la mirada del otro.

Escucharon una puerta cerrándose fuertemente y se separaron. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en la casa Kamijou y con la puerta abierta. No era que estuviera mal que se besaran, pero si lo hacían era probable que a Nana-san no le agradara encontrarlos así.

"Bueno…yo me voy a dormir."

"Hiro-san insisto en que duermas tú en la cama. Yo estaré bien durmiendo en el futon."

"No te preocupes por eso, esta bien así."-caminó hacia la puerta.-"Además si hacemos eso mi madre me regañara por no ser un buen anfitrión. Buenas noches."

Nowaki camino hacia él, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso fugaz.-"Que descanses Hiro-san."

Al día siguiente se levantaron media hora antes que de costumbre. Después de desayunar tomaron el autobús a la estación y después tomaron el subterráneo. Finalmente llegaron a la calle en donde tenían que separarse para llegar a sus destinos. Quedaron de verse en la estación a las 4 en punto para regresar juntos.

Cuando entró a la oficina, Miyagi ya lo estaba esperando. Le pidió de inmediato los documentos y se puso a revisarlos. Hiroki dio un suspiro y encendió su computadora para ponerse a trabajar también. Media hora después estaba listo para ir a su primera clase.

CscS

"Si continuamos con el tratamiento estoy seguro que en menos de 2 semanas podrás salir a jugar con tus amigos."

"¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias Kusama-sensei!"

La pequeña abrazo fuertemente al médico mientras este acariciaba su cabeza. Después de despedirse salió de la habitación. Ya había terminado sus rondas y ahora quería revisar el expediente de algunos niños.

"Buenos días."-escuchó como su sempai lo saludaba mientras entraba con él al elevador.-"¿Y? ¿Cómo siguió todo?"

"Por ahora bien."-llegaron a su piso.-"Solo queda esperar…y contar hasta diez."

Nowaki salió del elevador, el otro hombro asintió con la cabeza. Caminó hacia una oficina y abrió el archivero buscando el nombre de sus pacientes. Desde la última vez que su sempai había hablado con Hiroki prefería mantenerlo al margen (*). De vez en cuando le decía consejo que lo ayudaban, pero no podía evitar el pensar que era una persona dispuesta a coquetear con cualquiera. Tal vez no sería mala idea hablarle de lo que estaba pasando. Podría ayudarle con Mitsuki para que desistiera de sus planes con Hiroki.

"… ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?"

Tomo los folders y se dirigió a una pequeña sala vacía para ponerse a leer.

PtpT

Le sorprendía como últimamente sus planes estaban cumpliéndose. Trabajar en un hospital equivalía a estar dispuesto a sacrificar tiempo personal para salvar la vida de un paciente. Pero desde hacía tiempo no habían tenido ninguna emergencia grave así que podía darse el lujo de cumplir promesas y cumplirlas. Volteo a ver el reloj viendo que Hiroki ya se había retrasado un poco pero al voltear a lo lejos lo vio acercarse a él.

"Lo siento Nowaki, Miyagi no quería dejarme ir."

"Esta bien Hiro-san, ¿nos vamos?"

El maestro asintió y después de comprar el boleto entraron al tren.

PtpT

Faltaba poco para las cinco cuando llegaron a la casa. Vieron a un grupo de niños salir de la casa y como Nana los despedía.

"¿Y eso?"

"Son los niños del vecindario. En las tardes les doy clases de pintura y la clase de hoy ya terminó."

La mujer entró a la casa seguida de los dos. Nana les pidió que recogieran el tiradero mientras ella se dedicaba a terminar el cuadro que estaba haciendo. Tuvieron que recoger pedazos de periódico del suelo manchados con diversas tonalidades y limpiar en el suelo. Al terminar, Hiroki se puso a cocinar mientras que Nowaki acomodaba las mesas que habían movido.

"Permíteme decirte, querida madre. Que no somos los encargados de la limpieza."

Hiroki le dijo a la mujer mientras se asomaba con una zanahoria en la mano. Ella simplemente movió el pincel y siguió pintando. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Kenji y Touya se sentaron a la mesa. Nana se sentó al lado de su esposo sonriendo.

"¿Y Mitsuki?"

"El día de hoy no le toca visita con nosotros así que no vendrá a cenar."-La mujer puso su mano sobre la de Touya sonriendo.-"Por eso To-chan cenara con nosotros."

"Vamos Nana-san me hace sentir como plato de segunda mesa."

La mujer rio y siguió bromeando con el hombre. Nowaki se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kenji mientras este le pregunto sobre como era el trato en su hospital. Touya empezó a hablar sobre las primeras veces que cenó ahí.

A decir verdad, se sentía un ambiente completamente diferente. Nowaki no sentía tanta presión como ayer y Hiroki estaba disfrutando la cena recordando. Terminaron de cenar y Nana les pidió que sirvieran el pastel que le habían regalado junto con una taza de té. El médico imito a Mitsuki y les llevó la caja con los distintos sobre de sabores así como la azucarera para que hicieran la bebida a su gustó.

"Yo tengo que disculparme, ya se hace tarde y mañana tengo una junta temprano. Más bien tenemos Kamijou-san, vendré a recogerlo."

El hombre se despidió y salió de la casa. Sin nada más que decir, Kenji y Nana se despidieron también para irse a acostar mientras que Nowaki y Hiroki se quedaron en la habitación. Hiroki tenía que revisar el examen de ese parcial y el médico se ofreció a acompañarlo. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y mientras el maestro tenía la mirada perdida en su computadora Nowaki revisaba algunos álbumes familiares. La televisión estaba encendida, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

"Listo con eso es suficiente."-Hiroki apago la computadora.-"Estoy seguro de que de esta manera atrapare a esos tramposos."

El maestro se había dado cuenta que algunos de sus alumnos hacían trampa en sus exámenes y quería atraparlos a como diera lugar. Apagaron las luces y caminaron hacia el corredor. Al pasar por el cuarto de sus padres escucharon que una televisión estaba encendida a volumen bajo. Se despidieron en la puerta del cuarto de Hiroki y después de que Nowaki le diera un beso de las buenas noches se separaron.

PtpT

Hiroki encerraba alegremente con color rojo los errores de los exámenes. Ya era el viernes, su examen había sido el miércoles y tenía como fecha limite el lunes para entregar los resultados. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo. Ya habían pasado una semana en casa de sus padres y las cosas ni mejoraban ni empeoraban. No quería presionar a Nowaki y tampoco a sus padres pero le gustaría saber que pensaban de su relación hasta ahora. Al parecer se había quedado quieto por mucho tiempo ya que Miyagi estaba sentado frente a él observándolo.

"Tierra llamando a Kamijou."-el maestro se acercó a él.-"Hasta cuando piensas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo frunces el ceño."

Hiroki se dio la vuelta y continúo con su revisión.

"Nee Kamijou… ¿todo bien?"

"… si claro, todo igual que hace unos días."

No le había contado al profesor lo que estaba pasando. Porque no se había dado la situación y no sabía como abordar el tema. Además que no estaba seguro de que le diría el otro. Sin embargo siempre le sorprendía como podía ser tan asertivo en algunas cosas y en otras ser tan torpe.

"Si quieres que las cosas cambien tienes que hacerlas de manera diferente."

Hiroki se quedó pensando. Esos últimos días todo en su casa había estado igual y no estaban cumpliendo el propósito por el cual iban. No tendría con que defenderse ante sus padres si les decían que parecen más dos compañeros de cuarto o simples amigos antes que parejas.

"Odio tener que decir esto… pero tiene razón profesor."

CscS

Nowaki esperaba a que el ascensor llegara. Una enfermera le había dicho que alguien lo estaba buscando en la planta baja. No estaba esperando a nadie y ya no tenía citas hasta el día de mañana así que no sabría quien podría ser. Finalmente el ascensor llegó y entró juntó con una señora anciana que cargaba algunas cosas. Le ayudo a cargarlas y al llegar al primer piso un hombre se acercó a ellos.

"Sensei gracias por ayudar a mi madre, le pedí que me esperara mientras acercaba el coche para recogerla."

"No tiene nada de malo me hacia falta hacer un poco de ejercicio."

"No hay problema, espero que se mejore Sakura-san."

La mujer le sonrió y después de agradecerle salió del hospital junto con su hijo. Nowaki pasó la vista por la sala de espera pero no reconoció a nadie. A lo lejos pudo ver a su sempai hablando con alguien en el mostrador. Se acercó hacia ellos y después el hombre se movió dejando a la vista a una mujer. Nana hablaba sonriente mientras el otro le sonreía.

"¿Nana-san?"

"Hola Kusama-kun, vine a visitarte."

.

.

.

Quiero pensar que estas actualizaciones mensuales no esta nada mal… ¿verdad?

Las cosas parecen estancadas en la casa Kamijou pero aparentemente Hiroki tiene una idea de como mejorar la situación.

Nana visitando a Nowaki en su trabajo y la primera persona que conoce es el maravilloso sempai, de verdad que no me agrada. Eso es todo por este capitulo y espero que les guste y sigan la historia que ira mejorando. ¿Reviews?

(*)Referencia al acto 16 de Junjou Egoist del volumen 16.

**Respuesta a review:**

**Espero les llegue a todos aquellos que me dejan review mi respuesta. Normalmente contesto siempre que subo un capitulo nuevo para darles ánimos de que lean el nuevo capitulo así que si a alguien se me paso contestarles, háganmelo saber por favor. ¡Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, son mi alimento para seguir escribiendo!**

**Lise**: jajaja creo que si concuerdo contigo, aunque Mitsuki decida entrometerse no creo que logre nada. Aunque tampoco se va a dar por vencida.


	7. Chapter 7

Nana caminaba alegre entre los pasillos del hospital siguiendo a los dos hombres con batas blancas. Nowaki se había quedado mudo al ver a la mujer y Tsumori sugirió un mejor lugar para hablar fuera de la sala de espera.

"Es un hospital muy grande."

"Si, es fácil perderse aquí."

"Oh disculpa Kusama-kun, probablemente este interfiriendo con tu trabajo."-sonrió mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.-"Pero no te preocupes ya que hoy solamente vine a ver como era tu trabajo."

"¿Mi trabajo?"

"Si."- el otro hombre se detuvo frente a él.-"La señora aquí presente pidió permiso exclusivamente para seguirte en tus rondas durante el trabajo y nadie se negó. Es bueno saber que hay personas que se preocupan por saber lo que hacen los doctores en los hospitales."-La mujer le sonrió y asintió.-"Si me disculpan, debó ir a visitar a algunos pacientes."

La mujer se mostraba expectante y emocionada. Por un momento, Nowaki pensó que esa razón era una simple excusa y que tenía algún plan oculto pero desecho esa idea cuando escuchó a una enfermera llamarle.

"Kusama-sensei aquí tiene."

La enfermera le paso un par de papeles. Les dio una ojeada viendo que la mayoría de sus pacientes seguían en la misma condición y volteo a ver a la mujer.-"De acuerdo Nana-san, ahora subiremos a visitar a los niños. Ehm…"-no estaba seguro si debería de decirle como comportarse o si se comportaría o si debía regañarse a si mismo por pensar estas cosas.-"¿Me acompaña?"

La mujer lo miró, algo en su mirada lo hiso paralizarse, y después sonrió y caminó hacia las escaleras.

PtpT

"Nee Kamijou y después el alumno tuvo que pedir una cita con Arai-sensei."-el maestro tomó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.-"Este es el tercero del mes."

Hiroki trataba de ocultar su sonrojo. Hablaban de un alumno suyo que había salido corriendo del salón al terminar la clase. No todos soportaban que les aventaran cosas o les gritaran cada 5 minutos y era bien sabido que Arai-sensei, el psicólogo de la escuela, tenía las puertas abiertas para cualquier alumno de Oni no Kamijou.

"Si no están decididos y prefieren las distracciones no deberían de tomar esta materia, así de sencillo."

"Si, si."-el maestro se acercó a él para ver lo que estaba leyendo.-"¿Estas leyendo eso? Pero aun falta tiempo para llegar a ese punto."

"Quiero adelantar un poco de trabajo para tener por completo libres mis próximos fines de semana."

"Oh…"-tomó unas de las hojas que estaba olvidada sobre su escritorio.-"¿Y supongo que tienes listo lo de esta semana?"

"…"-el maestro se detuvo un momento y después continuo revisando los papeles.-"C-claro, lo tendré listo para mañana."

Miyagi sonrió y dejó la hoja en el escritorio. Se ofrecería a ayudarlo, pero estaba seguro que eso molestaría al otro o incluso lo haría trabajar de más para demostrar que podía solo. Por eso prefería quedarse de lado y observar desde una distancia prudente. Era testigo de lo peligroso que podía ser un Kamijou estresado y tenía una cicatriz para corroborarlo.

"Pues la lectura tendrá que esperar, es hora de nuestra ultima clase. "-tomó un folder de su escritorio y camino hacia la puerta.-"¿Qué me vas a dar de comer hoy, honey?"

Hiroki se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su escritorio abriendo su maletín. Busco algo en su interior pero no encontró nada.-"Creó que tendré que comer en la cafetería otra vez."

"¿Tendremos otra cita en la cafetería? Debo de gustarte mucho."-sonrió ante la mala cara del otro maestro.-"Pasare a recogerte cuando termine mi clase honey, no me extrañes tanto."

Le sonrió y después cerró la puerta. Hiroki no dejaba de sorprenderse al verse a si mismo acostumbrado a los comentarios de su compañero de trabajo. Aun no sentía que eran amigos cercanos, Akihiko era el único amigo cercano que tenía, pero ahora creía que tampoco eran simplemente compañeros de trabajo.

"_Después de comer tendré que adelantar el trabajo y después ir a casa_."- pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.-"_En definitiva, las cosas tienen que cambiar_."

PtpT

Nowaki estaba sentado en el comedor con Nana y su senpai sentados frente a él. Ambos tomando una bebida caliente mientras él terminaba su segundo vaso de agua. El día había sido tranquilo, Nana lo había acompañado sin interrumpir ni hacer algún comentario a menos que se lo pidieran. A decir verdad se sentía tranquilo porque estaban en su ambiente, las rondas habían sido tranquilas y nada se había salido de control.

"¿Todos los días son así de tranquilos?"

"Tenemos días tranquilos y días pesados. Nunca sabemos que es lo que va a pasar a lo largo del día, las emergencias pasan de un segundo a otro."

"Entonces Tsumori-kun, tu eres el senpai de Kusama-kun."-el hombre le sonrió asintiendo.-"Y dime, ¿fue siempre igual que antes?"

"Tengo un par de anécdotas vergonzosas que con gusto puedo contarle."

"Sería maravilloso escucharlas."

"Esperen Nana-san, senpai eso no es…"

Tuvo que parar de hablar porque escucho el ruido de su localizador. Después escucho que ambos eran llamados por el altavoz. Se levantaron, seguidos de Nana, y fueron a la recepción. Hubo un choque con un autobús que salía de recoger a los niños de la escuela y se dirigían varias ambulancias al hospital.

"Parece que no será un día tranquilo después de todo."- el senpai se despidió y bajo al primer piso.

"Nana-san creó que ya no podré seguir dándole un recorrido por el hospital."

"Pero ya terminó tu horario Kusama-kun, ya faltan 10 a las 4."

Nowaki volteo a ver su reloj y después asintió.-"Hiro-san sabe que en ocasiones estas cosas pasan. Puedo acompañarla a la entrada."

"No te molestes."-la mujer le sonrió y después camino a presionar el botón del ascensor.-"Te veré en la casa Kusama-kun, suerte."

Vio como la mujer entraba y después se cerraban las puertas. Odiaba no poder cumplir una promesa con Hiroki, no le gustaba dejarlo esperando. Sacó su celular y tecleo rápidamente. Cuando cerró el aparató un par de enfermeras llegaron a su lado.

"Sensei tenemos preparado el quirófano."

"Muy bien, vamos para allá."

CscS

Termino de leer la última hoja del pequeño paquete que tenía. Después de la clase fue a comer juntó con el profesor a la cafetería escolar. Cuando terminaron de comer regresaron a la oficina y mientras el otro le platicaba sobre un libro nuevo que había encontrado, recibió un mensaje. Se entristeció de no poder regresar a casa junto con Nowaki pero no tenía opción. Así que decidió quedarse más tiempo para trabajar en la escuela. Cuando terminó de hacer sus anotaciones en su laptop, apagó el aparato y salió del edificio.

Mientras esperaba el autobús que lo llevaría a casa de sus padres sacó su celular esperando encontrar un mensaje de Nowaki pero no había recibido nada. Ya eran pasadas las 5 y tenía que llegar a casa para empezar a preparar la cena.

"¡Hiroki!"

Volteó encontrando a Mitsuki cruzando la calle. La mujer cargaba un par de bolsas y tenía un ligero color rosado en las mejillas. Incluso parecía que usaba más maquillaje que antes pero Hiroki no lo noto, a él no le interesaba ese tipo de cosas.

"¿A penas vas a casa?"

"Si, me quede trabajando un poco más en la universidad."

"Que responsable."-la mujer le sonrió de nuevo y se puso a buscar alrededor con la mirada.-"¿Y Kusama?"

"Hubo una emergencia en el hospital y tuvo que quedarse."- el autobús llegó y ambos subieron sentándose juntos.-"¿Te toca hoy visita a mi padre?"

"Si, la dejé al último para cenar con ustedes."-contesto la mujer mientras ponía las bolsas en el suelo.

"Esta ves me tocará hacer la cena a mi ya que aun no se a que hora llegue Nowaki."

"Oh…en ese caso podré ayudarte."

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo y pudo notar como el color en sus mejillas aumentaba. Empezaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales y al llegar a su estación bajaron. Hiroki llevaba su maletín y 2 de las bolsas que llevaba Mitsuki. El maestro se sentía extraño, algo estaba mal en esa escena. Faltaba algo, sobraba algo y era necesario arreglarlo… pero no sabía que era.

Entraron a la casa. Hiroki dejó su maletín en el sillón junto con su corbata. Mitsuki se entretuvo sacando las cosas de las bolsas en la mesa del comedor. Nana entro a la cocina encontrándolo doblando sus mangas.

"Te daré un delantal para que uses hijo."

Busco entre sus cosas y sacó uno blanco con hilos rojos, una enorme flor en la esquina superior derecha y terminaba en holanes. La mujer sonreía abiertamente mientras Hiroki intentaba controlarse para no terminar rompiendo la tela.

"Te ves tan divino Hiro-chan."-la mujer salió de la habitación.

Una vez controlado, sacó un par de ollas y lavo los vegetales.

"Hiroki, ¿en que te ayudo?"

La mujer se detuvo al ver al hombre frente a ella. El delantal le daba un toque cómico, pero dejando eso de lado, se veía muy atractivo. El cabello obedientemente se había acomodado hacia atrás y tenía desabotonados los primeros botones de su camisa. Nerviosa, acomodo su cabello en una trenza y caminó a su lado.

"Aceptó tu ayuda, gracias."-tomó el bol con las verduras.-"Córtalas en cuadrados uniformes por favor."

"De acuerdo."

No estaba seguro de si aceptar la ayuda de la mujer o no. Se suponía que la comida debían de hacerla ambos para probar que podían cocinar. Pero estaría peor que se atrasara a causa de hacerlo solo así que por esta ocasión estaba bien.

Nana se escabullo de nuevo a la cocina con una cámara en mano. Salió después de tomar algunas fotografías de su hijo completamente feliz. Ahora podría volver a aumentar su colección de fotográfica.

PtpT

Nowaki llegó antes de que sirvieran la cena. Mitsuki no se cansaba de repetir que había tenido que ayudar al maestro mientras que Nana no dejaba de decir que la comida estaba deliciosa. Al terminar de comer, Nowaki y Hiroki lavaron los platos y Mitsuki hiso la revisión a Kenji. Nana retomó el cuadro que había estado pintando. Al terminar se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa.

"Yo me retiró, buenas noches."

"Muchas gracias Mitsuki-chan."

Nana la acompaño a la puerta y después regreso para sentarse al lado de su esposo.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Están satisfechos por como ha transcurrido esta semana?"

Hiroki sabía que abordarían el tema tarde o temprano. Nowaki se sentía molesto consigo mismo, él tenía parte de la culpa por comportarse como normalmente lo hacía. Solían ser cariñosos cuando no había nadie a su alrededor pero en esta ocasión tenía que hacer lo contrarió y él lo había dejado pasar.

El maestro también estaba molestó. Habían desperdiciado una semana sin haber hecho nada. ¿Era posible que de verdad no estuvieran listos? ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa decisión con la que se habían mudado?

"No parecen más que dos compañeros de cuarto."-Nana volteo a ver a su hijo preocupada, pero después cambio a una actitud más seria.-"Me temó que con esto solamente nos dan la razón de que solo es diversión por un rato."

"Por mi no hay problema. Si las cosas siguen así no tendremos que cambiar de idea."-Kenji sonrió levantándose de la mesa.-"Así que sigan perdiendo todo el tiempo que quieran."

PtpT

Hiroki apretaba los puños molesto. Aunque quisiera reprocharles a sus padres, sabía que tenían la razón y se sentía culpable. No era que Nowaki no hiciera muestras de afecto, era el hombre más cursi que conocía, pero a él no le gustaban. Por lo tanto la culpa era enteramente suya. Salió de la tina y se puso unos pants y una camiseta holgada. Tomó una toalla pequeña y la puso en su cabello para empezar a secárselo. Al salir del baño caminó por la habitación de sus padres para ir al cuarto de huéspedes. No escuchó ruido pero dudaba que estuvieran dormidos. Toco la puerta y después entró. Nowaki estaba sentado frente a la mesa leyendo un libro y había una taza en la mesa con chocolate caliente.

Hiroki camino hacía la cama y se sentó. Después de unos minutos, el médico tomo un separador colocándolo entre las hojas y dejó el libro en la mesa para sentarse al lado del maestro. Se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano apretándola y se quedaron callados. Ambos se sentían culpables por que la situación no hubiera cambiado. Solamente estaban siguiendo la costumbre de todos los días y eso no les funcionaba.

Nowaki volteo a ver al maestro notando como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Su relación corría peligro, si se veían atrapados en la rutina terminarían más separados de lo que ya estaban. Recordó cuando él quería ver a Hiroki usando el delantal o pidiéndole que entrara al baño con él y repentinamente se dio cuenta. Si quería que esas cosas pasaran, debía de ser él quien las iniciara.

"Empecemos de nuevo Nowaki."-Hiroki volteo a verlo.-"Tenemos que cambiar las cosas."

El médico se sorprendió y después sonrió. No permitirían que la relación terminara, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder al otro. Tomó la toalla del maestro y se sentó detrás de él para ayudarlo a secar su cabello. Hiroki empezó a relajarse al sentir como daba masajes a su cabeza con la toalla pero Nowaki se encontraba en una situación diferente. Al estar sacudiendo el cabello mojado, aumento el olor a champú junto con el peculiar aroma de Hiroki que tanto le gustaba.

"Creó que es hora de dormir, Hiro-san."-se levanto de la cama y le ofreció su mano al maestro para que se levantara también.

Hiroki sintió que lo estaba corriendo de la habitación. Sin embargo, pensó que así podría continuar un poco con el trabajo antes de dormir. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la toalla de las manos del medico. Antes de salir del cuarto, volteo a darle su beso de las buenas noches. Siempre era un beso corto pero en esta ocasión fue más profundo dejándolo jadeando un poco. Al separarse, Nowaki se apoyó con los ojos cerrados en su frente y le dio un rápido beso para después sonreírle.

"Que descanses Hiro-san."

"…Si, igualmente."-se extraño un poco por el beso pero caminó rápido a su cuarto. Debía de aprender a dejarse llevar más por el momento.

PtpT

Nowaki tenía que ir a trabajar ese sábado. Hiroki había acompañado a su padre, a petición de este, al trabajo para saludar a algunos socios y para ayudar con una par de cosas. Nana se quedó en casa, tendría reunión con su grupo de lectura y al terminar comenzaría a preparar la comida. El maestro regresó a casa alrededor de la 1 de la tarde. Kenji y Touya irían a una comida de trabajo y él prefirió regresar. Prefería no exponerse a los caprichos de su padre, ya que tenía la costumbre de querer hacerlo vero a él como el presidente de la compañía. En una ocasión al llegar al restaurante, su padre se había ido a ocultar al baño para dejarle la junta a él mientras que Touya buscaba a su jefe por todo el restaurante.

Hiroki se puso a trabajar en el comedor mientras su madre continuaba con su pintura. Se escuchó el timbre de la casa y Nana volteó a verlo para después concentrarse de nuevo en el lienzo. Se levantó y fue a abrir encontrando a Mitsuki en la puerta.

"Hola Hiroki, pensé que no ibas a estar aquí."

"Acabo de llegar hace poco."-la mujer lo siguió hasta el comedor.-"¿Vienes a hacer revisión?"

"No, me toca de nuevo hasta la semana que viene."

"Oh…"-al maestro le extraño ver a la mujer ahí sin motivo.

"Yo le pedí que viniera Hiro-chan."

Ya habían entrado a la habitación y Nana se levantó para saludar a la mujer. Hiroki no le dio importancia y fue hacía su laptop para continuar con el trabajo. Las mujeres se quedaron charlando por un rato y después caminaron hacía la cocina para empezar con los preparativos de la comida. El maestro trataba de masajear sus hombros ya que los sentía muy duros y comenzaba a dolerle moverlos.

"¿Te duelen los hombros Hiroki?"

"Si, creo que tengo mucho estrés últimamente y lo que escribo no me convence."

"Dale uno de tus masajes Mitsuki-chan."-Nana les sonrió para después entrar a la cocina.

"Si gustas puedo hacerlo Hiroki, me han dicho que soy muy buena dando masajes."

"Bueno este…"-no le convencía para nada la idea, no sería correcto dejarla hacerlo pero tal vez un masaje no le haría daño a nadie.-"Yo…creo que no es una buena idea."

"Nada de peros Hiro-chan."-Nana salió de la cocina con el delantal puesto, tomó las manos de la chica y las puso sobre los hombros del maestro.-"No rezongues y deja que lo haga."

"Lo hare rápido Hiroki, no te preocupes."

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero vio de reojo como su madre lo observaba desde la cocina así que se quedó callado. No quería aceptarlo, pero Mitsuki de verdad hacía magia con sus dedos. A lo lejos escuchó el timbre pero no le importo y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación y sintió una mirada sobre él. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Nowaki dejando sus cosas en una de las sillas y mirándolo atentamente. La mujer se dio cuenta y siguió con el masaje.

"Nowaki…"-hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Mitsuki lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

"Tienes muchos nudos aquí Hiroki si quieres…"-volteo a ver al médico y detuvo el masaje sin quitar sus manos de los hombros.-"Hola Kusama, Hiroki tenía dolor en los hombros y como se un poco de masajes me ofrecí a darle uno."

"No se detengan por mi, continúen."-Nowaki llegó a sentarse felizmente al lado del maestro y empezó a contarle lo que había hecho en el hospital.

La mujer continúo con el masaje moviendo más fuerte las manos. Nowaki tomó la mano derecha del maestro entrelazándola con su mano izquierda. Mientras que la otra mano libre descansaba en la pierna del maestro. Hiroki lo supo, Nowaki estaba celoso pero no quería demostrarlo. Si intentaba quitarse a la mujer de encima era probable que Nana le reprochara de algo así que no podía hacer nada. Además, había dejado de sentir esas manos en sus hombros para concentrarse en la mano del médico en su pierna.

Finalmente Mitsuki terminó y entró a la cocina para ayudarle a Nana con la comida. Nowaki y Hiroki se quedaron en silencio en la misma posición. Minutos después sirvieron la comida. Después de comer, Hiroki se sentó en el sillón para continuar con su trabajo, Nowaki se sentó a su lado leyendo un libro de medicina. Nana y Mitsuki se quedaron en la mesa tomando un poco de té.

PtpT

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. Mitsuki se había ido a empezar con sus rondas y Nana, Hiroki y Nowaki veían la televisión. El maestro estaba ligeramente recargado en el hombro del médico, la mujer los había visto pero no dijo nada.

"Detesto ir a esas comidas de trabajo."-Kenji entró por la puerta aflojándose la corbata. "¿Qué estamos viendo?"

"¡Shh! le va a decir que la ama."

Veían un dorama sobre amor de preparatoria. Todo estaba tranquilo, Hiroki se sentía un poco nervioso pero se aventuro a recostarse por completo con el otro. Nowaki pasó su brazo sobre él dejándolo recostarse sobre su pecho. Una hora después, el programa terminó.

"Vamos cariño, deja de llorar. Ya veras que recobrara la memoria."-Kenji se levantó y los volteo a ver.-"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Estoy aburrido, entreténganme con algo."

"Ehm…"-Nowaki se movió haciendo que Hiroki se levantara y se quedó pensando.-"Podríamos jugar algún juego de mesa."

"No tenemos ninguno."-Nana limpiaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo.-"Pero tenemos una baraja."

"Un juego de cartas, no suena mal."-Hiroki sonrió mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.-"Preparare un poco de botana."

"Quien pierda, tendrá que ir por el postre de mañana."-Nana se levantó completamente feliz para buscar las cartas.

Empezó el juego. Decidieron jugar póquer, el juego favorito de los Kamijou. Al principio, todo estuvo tranquilo. Se decían pequeñas bromas o amenazas sin sentido. Después de la media hora todo se torno un poco más…violento. Tanto Nana como Hiroki habían perdido la paciencia y gritaban en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran. Kenji bebía un poco de sake distraído y Nowaki se concentraba en su juego, al ya estar acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión no tenía problema en hacerlo.

Se fue haciendo más tarde y decidieron terminar el juego quedando Hiroki como el perdedor. Nowaki preparo algo ligero y cuando terminaron de comer se prepararon para dormir. Esta vez, Hiroki se baño primero y al terminar fue al cuarto de huéspedes a esperar a Nowaki.

Mientras esperaba, reflexiono sobre ese día. La mañana estuvo un poco tediosa pero no esperó que la tarde resultara de esa manera. Le molestó que su madre prácticamente obligara a Mitsuki a que le diera un masaje pero afortunadamente Nowaki no se molestó tanto. Aunque… hacía mucho que no lo veía celoso…ni enojado, ni triste, ni feliz. Estaban tan acostumbrados a sus horarios que se habían olvidado de hacer más cosas juntos. Hacía más de un mes que no se sentaban juntos a ver un programa en la televisión como lo habían hecho hace unas horas ¡y en casa de sus padres! Ahora si empezaría oficialmente su plan para demostrar su yo más cariñoso. Operación -cute cute love love- como la había bautizado su compañero de trabajo.

"_Recuérdalo honey, debes empezar a ser más cariñoso sino te arrepentirás."_

"…estúpido Miyagi."-dijo acomodándose en la cama.

"¿Pasa algo, Hiro-san?"

Nowaki entró al cuarto sonriendo. Hiroki negó con la cabeza y observo con cuidado al médico. Su cabello corto se veía un poco gracioso revuelto ya que al estar todo mojado caía sobre su cara. Nowaki tomó de nuevo el libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior y lo acercó a la cama. El maestro lo identifico como uno de los primeros libros que le había regalado.

"¿Estas leyendo de nuevo ese libro?"

Nowaki se sonrojo ligeramente y después le sonrió.-"Ese libro me lo lleve cuando fui a Estados Unidos. Cuando me lo regalaste, me dijiste que estaba viejo porque era de tu biblioteca personal y que habías disfrutado mucho leyéndolo."-tomó sus manos entre las suyas acercándolo a él.-"Así que cada vez que lo leo, siento que estoy cerca de Hiro-san. Lo llevó conmigo a todos lados."

Hiroki se sonrojo por completo y desvió la mirada.-"T-tonto…tendré que regalarte un libro nuevo."

Se acercaron poco a poco hasta juntarse en un beso. El maestro acomodó sus brazos detrás del cuello del otro mientras este empezaba a recostarlo en la cama. Al separarse, Nowaki le sonrió y volteo la cara tratando de esconder su bostezo.

"Será mejor que me valla, debes estar muy cansado."-Hiroki se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la puerta.-"Que descanses Nowaki."

El médico se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso. El maestro caminó a su cuarto y después de leer un poco más, se recostó en el futon con la luz apagada.

"Mañana será…un día cansado."

.

.

.

Lo sé, la primera semana de nuestra pareja egoísta pasó muy rápido. Pero como ya vimos, Hiroki tiene listo un plan que llevara a cabo de ahora en adelante. Y aparentemente Nowaki también hará algo al respecto. Mitsuki también esta acercándose más al maestro, apoyada por Nana. Se podría decir que, todos los personajes se pusieron las pilas.

Sé que siempre me disculpó por tardarme, y lo hago de nuevo, pero de verdad espero que les guste el capitulo. Pasando a otra cosa, esta semana termino mi manga favorito Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y me puse triste por un tiempo pero las cosas llegan a su final. Si hay algún otro fan de esta serie que le guste la pareja 5927 pueden buscar una par de fic que escribí de esta pareja que, en lo personal, me agradaron mucho.

Terminando el pequeño comercial, espero de verdad que disfrutaran de este capitulo nuevo y me despido con la promesa de que… las cosas se podrán interesantes de ahora en adelante.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Hiroki despertó movió su pierna izquierda notando el frío tocar su piel. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro del futon y la otra mitad en el suelo. Después de pasar una semana dormido en el suelo estaba más que listo para regresar a un colchón. Se levanto estirándose y bostezo mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto. Escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta y su madre entró a la habitación.

"Buenos días hijo."-se acercó y le sonrió.-"Veo que te esta costando dormir en el futon."

"La verdad si, pero aun puedo seguir con esto."-caminó hacia su closet donde había colgado un poco de su ropa.

"Lo mejor será que te pongas algo cómodo hijo, Kusama-kun ya te esta esperando."-camino de nuevo hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo.-"Hoy es día de limpieza."

CscS

"No me gustan los domingos."-Kenji guardo un par de vasos y después fue a la mesa a tomar otros.-"Odio este día."

"Terminaremos rápido, no se preocupe."

Kenji volteo a verlo y suspiro para continuar con su tarea. Nana entró a la habitación sonriendo seguida de Hiroki. El maestro volteo a verlo e involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Nowaki traía puesto un delantal de la cintura para abajo, llevaba una especie de lentes de seguridad llenos de algunas manchas multicolores y un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza. Su padre estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Hiro-chan mira como me trata tu madre."-Kenji corrió hacia su hijo tratando de esconderse detrás de él.-"El día de domingo se hiso para descansar mujer, no para hacer labores hogareñas."

"Si no se hace en domingo, ¿Cuándo entonces?"- Nana sonrió tomando un trapo en sus manos.-"La limpieza también es una manera de descansar."

El hombre negó con la cabeza y después fue empujado hacia el comedor por su esposa. Hiroki busco otro delantal y se lo puso aun sonriente.

"Creo que el morado no te favorece Nowaki."

Le sonrió al pasar por su lado. El médico continuo limpiando la estufa mientras Hiroki termino de guardar las cosas que quedaban en la mesa. Terminaron y Nowaki le indico que su madre también le había pedido que limpiaran el baño. Cuando iban saliendo de la cocina vieron a Kenji limpiando la mesa de la sala mientras Nana veía algunas revistas recortando hojas.

"Siempre te quejas del día de hoy pero al terminar el día estas más que relajado."

"Bueno es que después de cansarme es bueno recostarme unos momentos."

"Si claro y el que te de un masaje todos los domingos no tiene nada que ver."

El hombre se quedó callado y después se sentó al lado de la mujer abrazándola fuertemente diciéndole algo al odio. Ella sonrió y le dio un manazo juguetón para después darle un beso. Nowaki tomó al maestro del brazo y lo jalo hacia el baño. Hiroki se detuvo para tomar lo que necesitaban para limpiar y siguieron caminando hacia el baño. Nowaki llevo su mano a su boca y la beso para continuar caminando.

Entraron al baño, pusieron las cosas en el piso y ambos suspiraron. Limpiaban también su hogar, lo hacían con frecuencia, pero tampoco era algo que les gustara. Hiroki doblo su pantalón para que quedara a la altura de sus rodillas y empezaron a limpiar.

PtpT

Nowaki trapeaba el suelo del baño mientras Hiroki estaba dentro de la tina tallando. El médico terminó, ahora solo debían enjuagar la tina y tendrían que limpiar los pisos de la casa. El maestro estaba muy concentrado en su labor. De vez en cuando, tomaba el jabón y volvía a tallar con más fuerza. Nowaki decidió observarlo mientras seguía limpiando. Sudaba un poco y también había amarrado un pañuelo en su cabeza pero varios mechones rebeldes se habían desacomodado, tenía una cara seria y un poco frustrada.

Lo amaba, más que nadie en el mundo. Estos años que había vivido con él habían sido los mejores de toda su vida y confiaba en que lo eran también para él. De repente, la imagen del masaje del día anterior apareció en su mente. Rasco su cabeza y dio un fuerte suspiro llamando la atención del maestro que volteo a verlo.

"Ahm… ya termine Hiro-san."-le sonrió y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir de la tina.

Limpiaron el jabón de la tina y cuando se aseguraron de haber enjuagado bien salieron del cuarto. Kenji y Nana movían algunos cuadros de lugar a nuevos sitios. Apenas llevaban 2 cuadros movidos pero la mujer le pedía volver a cambiar el primer cuadro que habían colocado. Al verlos, se alejó de su esposo y se les acerco.

"¿Ya terminaron con el baño?"

"Si, ya esta listo."

"Bien, ahora hay que limpiar los pisos."

"Si, si…"

Hiroki movió los brazos y camino junto con Nowaki a tomar lo necesario.

PtpT

"Cariño, ¿no crees que es hora de comer?"-Kenji le sonrió a su esposa.

"En unos momentos estará lista la comida no te desesperes."

Nana salió de la cocina y camino hacia el pasillo. Hiroki estaba sentado en el suelo, trataba de arreglar su cabello pero aquellos mechones rehusaban acomodarse. La mujer le pidió que se levantara con un movimiento y así lo hiso.

"¿Cansado hijo?"

"Nuestro departamento es más pequeño, por eso no suelo cansarme tanto cuando hacemos la limpieza."

"Me imagino."-la mujer le sonrió y después volteo buscando a Nowaki.-"¿Dónde esta?"

"Fue a dejar las cosas que usamos para limpiar."

"Oh…"-le sonrió de nuevo.-"Hijo ya esta lista la comida, pero lo único que falta es el postre."

"¿El postre? ¿¡Quieres que valla a comprarlo!?"

"Si hijo, perdiste ayer en el juego así que te toca ir."-Empezó a caminar de regreso a la cocina.-"Y mientras más rápido vallas, comeremos."

"Si, si… ya."

Fue a su cuarto para agarrar un sombrero y salió de la casa. Pasó en frente de la ex casa de su mejor amigo y sonrió al recordar cuando jugaban a esconderse en el patio. Finalmente llegó a la panadería local y sonrió al ver caras familiares. Había un par de señoras que lo reconocieron y de inmediato se acercaron a él para jalar sus mejillas. Compró el pastel favorito de su madre y regresó a casa.

Nowaki ayudaba a alistar la mesa para la comida mientras Kenji ponía un florero con flores frescas en la mesa de la sala. Dejó el pastel en la cocina y empezaron a comer. Hiroki le platico sobre las señoras que vio en la panadería y su madre lo puso al tanto con los chismes de cada una.

"Hay Hiro-chan cuando eras pequeño de verdad no sabía que hacer contigo."

"Bueno, ya no soy así."

"Lo hubieras visto Kusama-kun, cuando no quería hacer algo salía corriendo de la casa. Incluso iba a las casas de las vecinas a pedirles que lo ocultaran de nosotros."

"Era un niño, no sabía que hacer."

"Eras todo un corredor de primera hijo."

Kenji sonrió agarrando otra rebanada de pastel. Al terminar con el postre, recogieron los platos y empezaron a lavarlos. Cuando terminaron Kenji y Nana dijeron que irían a recoger su cuarto y Nowaki y Hiroki decidieron que lavarían su ropa. La separaron y mientras esperaban que la maquina hiciera su trabajo se sentaron a ver la televisión.

"Me gusta esto, Hiro-san."

"… ¿Ver doramas?"

Veían la continuación de la serie, Nana la veía en su cuarto y podían escuchar sus comentarios. Estaban sentados en el sillón, Nowaki estaba completamente suelto sentado y Hiroki descansaba su cabeza en su regazó.

"No."-el médico sonrió, separo los mechones de su cabello y lo beso lentamente.

El maestro se movió un poco incomodo pero se recordó a si mismo que tenía que dejarse llevar, jaló la camiseta del médico cuando sintió que este quería separarse y lo obligo a besarse nuevamente.

"Esto es lo que me gusta.".- Dijo el médico sobre sus labios para besarlo nuevamente.

Escucharon que la lavadora termino el ciclo y se levantaron a tender la ropa. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a poner más ropa y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos de media tarde. Kenji y Nana salieron a comprar despensa y cuando regresaron se sentaron a comer con ellos. Kenji les platico sobre el nuevo cliente que tendrían y Nowaki empezó a hacerle preguntas de vez en cuando. Nana y Hiroki se encargaron de recoger la mesa.

"El día ha estado bien hijo, ¿ves que podemos llevarnos bien si nos lo proponemos?"

"Lo se mamá, lo se."-Hiroki dejo los platos en el fregadero para empezar a lavarlos.-"Mamá, ¿le darás una oportunidad a Nowaki?"

"No sé de que hablas hijo."-volteo a verlo y le sonrió para acomodarle sus mechones.-"Esta bien, esta bien…lo hare. No tienes que lucir tan serio."

CscS

"No sabía que te interesara el mundo de las finanzas."

Habían estado hablando un rato sobre su trabajo y Nowaki hiso varias preguntas para profundizar más en el tema.

"Desde que era pequeño también me interesaban mucho, pero al crecer rodeado de niños fui desarrollando cierta facilidad para tratar con ellos."-el médico sonrió viendo como Nana y Hiroki se sentaban a la mesa.-"Por eso al final decidí estudiar medicina."

"¿Rodeado de niños?".- Nana le pregunto curiosa.-"¿Tienes una familia numerosa?"

"No…yo viví en un orfanato desde que era pequeño."

"Disculpa, no lo sabía…"

Nana se sintió incomoda y Kenji no dijo nada. Nowaki volteo a ver a Hiroki y este se encogió de hombros. El hombre volvió a hablar sobre algo del trabajo cambiando el tema. Después de unos minutos, la conversación termino y la pareja se levanto de la mesa. Nana tomó su pintura y se sentó en la sala, Kenji recibió una llamada y se retiro a su oficina.

"¿Y ahora…?"-Hiroki pregunto con esperanza de haber terminado y poder irse a descansar por unos minutos.

"Es una buena oportunidad para aprovechar que estas aquí Hiro-chan."-Nana les habló desde el sillón.-"Pueden ponerse a limpiar tu habitación hijo, hace años que lo necesita."

"Bien, bien… vamos Nowaki."

"Puerta abierta."

"Si mamá, lo sabemos."

"Con su permiso Nana-san."

"Claro Kusama-kun…veras muchas cosas interesantes." -Le comentó la mujer para después voltearse de nuevo a su pintura.

Al médico no lo agrado el comentario y le recordó las fotografías que había visto de Hiroki con el escritor. Pero ya había decidido que el pasado no interferiría con su presente. Aunque realmente no le gustara ver más fotos como esa, estaba decidido a aceptarlas.

"No le hagas caso a mi madre Nowaki, solamente tengo fotos vergonzosas."-Hiroki se sonrojo un poco.

Finalmente llegaron a su habitación. Primero se pusieron a sacudir y limpiar pero no tardaron mucho ya que Nana mantenía el cuarto limpió. Tenían que ponerse a organizar ropa y cajas que el maestro quisiera tirar. Primero sacaron la ropa que aun quedaba, que era poca ya que el maestro había organizado antes de salir de su casa.

"Me gustaba mucho ponerme esta camisa."-Hiroki tomo una camisa de color azul claro y la observo, después se la paso a Nowaki.-"Creó que ya no me queda, pero tal vez a ti si."

El médico sonrió y tomo la camisa para observarla. El maestro le paso la demás ropa para que la revisara mientras él se puso a revisar una de las tres cajas que tenía. En la primera estaban sus cuadernos de la escuela y sonrió. Algunos cuadernos tenían pocas anotaciones así que decidió arrancar las hojas y llevarse los cuadernos limpios a su departamento.

En la segunda caja encontró varios objetos que había ido coleccionando con el tiempo. Algunas entradas al cine, un muñeco extraño al cual se le movía la cabeza, algunas cajas de discos, entre otras cosas.

"¿Qué es eso Hiro-san?"

El médico se sentó a su lado y se pusieron a observar el contenido de la caja. La mayoría habían sido regalos que algunas chicas le habían dado en San Valentín y los demás recuerdos de las veces que había salido con Akihiko. Hiroki observo la caja sonriendo recordando varias escenas mientras que a su lado Nowaki tomaba las cosas descubriendo en ellas mensajes para el maestro. Se sorprendió al ver que todos los dulces eran agridulces ya que al maestro no lo gusta mucho lo azucarado y que los pequeños libros que le daban eran de su gustó.

"Hiro-san estos regalos…"

"Me los dieron algunas compañeras de la escuela."-volvió a revisarlos.-"La mayoría son de Mitsuki."

"… ¿de Mitsuki?"

"Aun no te he contado bien de ella ¿verdad?".-dejó las cosas de nuevo en la caja y buscó hasta encontrar un pequeño álbum de fotos que le pasó.-"Ella era mi vecina y fuimos juntos a la escuela. Cuando llegó Akihiko pasé más tiempo con él pero ella siempre estaba ahí para distraerme de mi amor no correspondido. Mitsuki siempre sabía como hacerme pensar en otras cosas y creo que gracias a su amistad pude sobrevivir sin desmoronarme."

En las fotos estaba Hiroki junto a un grupo de jóvenes que no conocía. En las fotos, el maestro casi siempre lucia molesto pero había algunas otras en las que tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Creo que ella sabía que me encontraba en una situación difícil y siempre estuvo para ayudarme. Pero al terminar la preparatoria decidí irme de mi casa y deje de contactarla."-tomó uno de los pequeños libros y lo hojeo.-"Me sorprende lo bien que me conocía."

Nowaki trataba de mantenerse calmado. Sabía que el amor no correspondido de Hiroki fue lo más difícil de su vida y siempre pensó que el único cercano a él era Akihiko pero no era así.

"Nowaki… ¿estas bien?"

El médico había estado frunciendo el ceño todo ese tiempo. Iba a contestarle como siempre, que no había problema y que se encontraba bien, pero había decidido avanzar más en su relación. Tenía que decirle como se sentía.

"No me agrada que todos me restrieguen en la cara que conocen cosas tuyas que yo no."-tomó la mano del maestro para guiarla a su cara haciéndose una caricia con su mano provocándole un sonrojo.-"Pero al menos yo sé que el Hiro-san enamorado es completamente mio."

Hiroki titubeo un poco pero después asintió. Nowaki lo jalo hacia él sentándolo en sus piernas. Se abrazaron por unos minutos, el médico absorbiendo su aroma y después empezó a acariciar su cara. El maestro empezó a notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de su novio y movió un poco su cadera.

"Hiro-san… hueles delicioso."

Puso su cara entre su cuello olfateando más fuerte. Minutos después, empezó a besar su cuello y dejar mordiscos por lo largo de su piel. El maestro gemía débilmente y seguía moviendo su cadera.

"Sé que… no debemos pero…"-lo giro recostándolo en la cama.-"Solo unos minutos."

Hiroki asintió mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos para besarlo. Mientras se besaban, las manos del médico viajaban por encima de su ropa deteniéndose en su pecho pellizcándolo. Sus piernas entre las suyas con una rodilla ubicada estratégicamente cerca de su miembro.

"Haaa… Nowaki."

Dejó su boca para mordisquear su oreja mientras sus manos alzaban su camiseta. Su rodilla empezó a moverse circularmente sobre él. Mientras Nowaki jugaba con su cuerpo, Hiroki empezaba a aferrarse a su espalda jalando su ropa intentando quitársela. Ya no podían ni querían controlarse, ni siquiera recordaban que no se encontraban en su hogar. Deseaban sentirse en ese momento. Escucharon un golpe fuerte y se paralizaron. Después escucharon un poco de movimiento cerca del baño.

"No te muevas, iré por la escoba."

Nana apareció en la puerta. Nowaki estaba concentrado en el álbum mientras que Hiroki doblaba la ropa.

"Tu padre entró a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té pero rompió la jarra."-lo observo detenidamente.-"¿Cómo van?"

"A buen ritmo mamá, no re preocupes."

"Bien, continúen con lo suyo."

Desapareció y segundos después soltaron el aliento. Voltearon a verse sonrojados y sonrieron. Hiroki pensó que tal ves no tendrían que haberse separado pero se hubiera sentido muy extraño si su madre los cachara en plena acción. Nowaki se recostó en la cama y dejó caer el álbum sobre su cara. Después se levantó y beso su frente.

"Mejor seguimos con esto para terminar a tiempo Hiro-san, aun nos toca preparar la cena."

Demonios, lo había olvidado por completo.-"Todo el día hemos estado limpiando como mínimo debería dejarnos descansar hoy."-dijo el maestro para tomar la tercera y última caja.

PtpT

Para la cena decidieron hacer unos sándwiches acompañados de una ensalada de papa. Al terminar de cenar se pusieron a limpiar la cocina. Los Kamijou se despidieron temprano para irse a acostar y mientras Nowaki se bañaba, Hiroki revisaba sus e-mails. Había recibido algunos de Akihiko deseándole suerte. Recordó que no le había regresado la llamada y le escribió contándole un poco sobre la situación.

"Esta libre el baño Hiro-san."

"Gracias, en seguida voy."

Terminó de escribir y cuando el correo se mando cerro la laptop. Tomó su ropa y entró al baño. Disfrutó mucho el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo y al terminar el baño, como de costumbre, fue a la habitación de huéspedes. Nowaki estaba recostado en la cama leyendo. Al verlo entrar, puso el separador entre las hojas y dejo el libro en la mesa. Se sentaron en la cama y el médico sonrió al ver al maestro tratar de secar su cabello con la toalla. Se movió hacia él y tomó la toalla en sus manos para ayudarle.

Y se encontró de nuevo en esa situación. El aroma era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo y no pudo controlarse. Pegó su nariz a la cabeza del maestro y respiro profundamente. El otro se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Después de hacerlo un par de veces Nowaki se dio cuenta de que ya estaba más que despierto. Jaló al maestro para que se volteara quedando frente a frente, le dio la toalla y después lo despeino con sus manos.

"Hiro-san, ¿Por qué siempre vienes a verme después de que sales del baño?"

El maestro desvió la mirada y jugo un poco con la toalla en sus manos. Dio un suspiro y después volteo a verlo, lo jalo del brazo y lo beso lentamente. Al terminar el beso se quedó a poco centímetros de él conteniendo el deseo de querer huir de su comportamiento vergonzoso.-"Porqué se lo que te provoca el verme así."

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. De nuevo, Nowaki se escondió entre su cuello y su hombro derecho mientras él mordisqueaba un poco su oreja. La mano izquierda del médico bajo hacia su torso acariciándolo lentamente y con la otra mano lo sujetaba. Hiroki mordía sus labios intentando acallar sus gemidos y esto solo lo hacia temblar un poco.

Sin previo aviso el médico puso su mano sobre su entrepierna haciéndolo que diera un pequeño salto. El maestro volteo a verlo haciendo berrinche y el otro le respondió besándolo alegre. Lo recostó en la cama y le bajó un poco los pantalones. Se puso encima de él de cuatro patas y lo beso de nuevo. Hiroki simplemente se dejó hacer.

"Nowaki… más rápido."

"Hiro-san no sabes cuanto te deseo."-alzó su camiseta para mordisquear uno de sus pezones.-"Pero no podemos permitir que seas tan escandaloso como siempre."

"¡Yo no soy escandaloso!"-el maestro se molestó pero de inmediato tapo su boca.

Nowaki le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. Uso sus manos para bajar el pantalón del maestro dejándoselo a la altura de las rodillas. Se separo del maestro y bajo también su pantalón. Hiroki lo miraba expectante, con el rostro completamente rojo y jadeante. Acerco sus miembros y los froto despacio. El maestro gimió de sorpresa y mordió de nuevo su labio inferior. Nowaki intentó controlarse al escuchar su gemido y recargo su frente contra la suya.

Titubeando un poco, Hiroki tomó con su mano ambos miembros y los junto para empezar a mover su mano de arriba para abajo. Nowaki sonrió y lo imitó.

"Hiro-san, muéstrame tu pecho."

El maestro asintió y con la mano libre volvió a levantar su camiseta deteniéndola. Nowaki mordisqueo de nuevo sus pezones mientras Hiroki le gemía en su oreja. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse para incrementar los movimientos de sus manos.

"¡Ha! N-Nowaki yo…"

"Si Hiro-san."-se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo.-"Te amo Hiro-san, te amo muchísimo."

El maestro asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el médico se había apropiado de su boca. Sus lenguas giraban acariciándose y los movimientos de sus manos y sus caderas se habían descontrolado. Finalmente llegaron juntos al orgasmo acallando sus gemidos en sus labios. Se separaron lentamente para recobrar el aliento. Nowaki sonrió y le acomodo el cabello detrás de su oreja. Hiroki iba a decir algo pero un enorme bostezo se lo impidió.

"¿Estas cansado Hiro-san?"-le dijo el médico más afirmando que preguntando.-"Descansa un poco, después te llevare a tu cuarto."

"No tienes que cargarme puedo hacerlo yo."-quiso incorporarse pero prefirió recostarse más a gusto.-"Solo por un rato."

El médico sonrió y se incorporo un poco. Ambos acomodaron sus ropas y Nowaki apago la luz del cuarto dejando encendida una lámpara que estaba en la mesa. Se acostó al lado del maestro y bostezo. Lo acomodo entre sus brazos y empezó a quedarse dormido.

PtpT

Hiroki miraba nervioso el reloj. Faltaba media hora para las cuatro y ya tenía que irse para llegar a su punto de encuentro con Nowaki. La verdad es que no quería llegar a su casa. Se había quedado dormidos juntos en la habitación de huéspedes, abrazados. Y por la mañana Nana los despertó diciéndoles que se les hacia tarde. Por la prisa, ninguno dijo nada, pero Hiroki sabía que les esperaría un buen regaño al llegar a casa. Suspiro y tomó su maletín.

Miyagi estuvo a punto de decirle algo, toda la mañana lo espero pero al ver el humor del maestro decidió dejarlo para otro día. Incluso sus alumnos habían preferido faltar a la clase y los que no, tuvieron que soportar los libros lanzados a cualquier lugar a causa del mínimo ruido. Salió de la universidad y camino a la estación. Nowaki lo esperaba sentado en la banca.

"¿Nowaki?"

El médico volteo a verlo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. El maestro se sentó a su lado esperando a que le respondiera.

"Nana-san fue a verme de nuevo al hospital durante mi turno."-dijo Nowaki levantándose.-"Todo el tiempo sentía su mirada sobre mi y Tsumori-senpai aprovechaba cada momento para hablar con ella."

Hiroki recordó cuando era pequeño y su madre lo supervisaba mientras hacia su tarea. Aquella sensación de ser observado era algo que jamás olvidaría, sentía temor a equivocarse y a lo que la mujer pudiera decirle. Nowaki se sentó de nuevo y Hiroki puso su mano sobre sus piernas acariciándolo un poco.

"Lo siento mi madre… es una persona difícil."-Nowaki asintió.-"¿No te dijo nada sobre esta mañana?"

"No, pero se fue antes de mi descanso así que no pude hablar bien con ella."

Hiroki suspiro y a lo lejos vio al autobús acercarse. Tomó la mano del médico y la apretó. Este le devolvió el gesto y subieron al transporte.

.

.

.

Hay Dios, me siento tan tonta leyendo una parte de mi historia y sonriendo como si estuviera viendo o leyendo esa escena XD. De verdad que esto de escribir es una manera perfecta de entretenerme y entretener a los lectores. Espero que ustedes como yo también se emocionen con las situaciones tan… únicas que se me ocurren jajaja.

Ya las cosas avanzan más, al menos nuestra pareja esta tomando confianza en la enorme casa. Nana decidió darle una oportunidad al chico pero…van y rompen las reglas. Bueno, esperemos que las cosas no se les dificulten tanto.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic, me gusta pensar que al menos aseguro un capitulo nuevo cada mes. Disfruten del capitulo y de sus vacaciones. Y esperemos juntos la nueva animación que sacaran de Junjou Romantica este mes, creo.

¡Feliz navidad!


	9. Chapter 9

Se detuvieron de nuevo cuando estaban frente a la casa. Nowaki apretó sus manos llamando su atención, se inclinó hacia él y lo beso. Hiroki se sonrojo y desvió la mirada encontrando a Mitsuki parada a un lado de ellos.

"Mitsuki…"

"Hola Hiroki."-la mujer empujo a Nowaki con el hombro y se acercó hacía al maestro.-"Nana-san dijo que debería visitarlos más seguido."

"Mi madre y sus grandes ideas…"

La mujer sonrió y después camino para entrar a la casa. Hiroki tomó la mano del médico de nuevo y entraron juntos. Dejaron sus cosas en la sala esperando encontrar a la mujer ahí pero no estaba, tampoco se encontraba en la cocina. Mitsuki se había sentado en un sillón de la sala y decidieron hacer lo mismo sumergiéndose en un silencio incómodo.

Ella observaba a Hiroki sonriendo, este se sentaba cruzando las piernas y después se volvía a acomodar en el asiento sintiendo la mirada sobre él. Nowaki se acercaba más a él al percatarse de la mirada de la mujer. Paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros y después tomo su mano.

"Hum… así que no pierde el tiempo…".- dijo en voz baja la mujer para después sonreírle de nuevo.-"¿No esta Nana-san?"

"Salió antes que yo del hospital y no pude hablar con ella."

"Me imagino que no ha de tardar mucho ya es hora de comer."

Hiroki se recargo en el médico sin darse mucha cuenta. Cada vez que se sentaban en el sillón terminaba alguno recargado sobre el otro así que se había acostumbrado a sentir esa cercanía. Aparentemente no era el único ya que le otro se acercó más a él y se acomodó.

"Ayer estuve hablando con Shibuya, me encontré con él cuando iba a una de mis visitas."

"¡Shibuya! Valla hace años que no lo veo."-sonríe.-"Él era un amigo de la escuela. Cuando Akihiko empezó a concentrarse en sus historias tuve que buscar a un nuevo compañero para los trabajos de la escuela y nos empezamos a hacer amigos."

"Pensé que Hiro-san no había tuvimos más amigos que Usami-san."

"Lo dices como si fuera un inadaptado social."

El médico sonrió al recibir una mueca por parte del maestro. La mujer se extrañó y aclaro su garganta para sacarlos de su pequeño mundo. No le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

"¿Sabes quién es Usami?"

"Si, de hecho fuimos de vacaciones con él y su pareja hace poco." (*)

Ambos empezaron a recordar aquellas gratificantes vacaciones. Aunque al maestro no le había agradado mucho el que Nowaki aun comprara el manga que relataba varias escenas de su vida amorosa.

"Huumm…eso no me lo esperaba…"

"Veo que se divierten."

Nana entró a la habitación dejando algunas bolsas en la mesa de la cocina. Volteo a verlos sin decir nada y después empezó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Hiroki se sintió incomodo de nuevo y se levantó para ayudarle.

"¿Kusama-kun podrías hacerme un favor? Ayer olvidamos sacar las sabanas y tenemos que lavarlas y cambiar las que están puestas en la cama."

"Yo me encargo no se preocupe."-se levantó sonriente, tal vez no les dirían nada por lo de ayer.

"Yo te ayudo."-quería escapar de su madre para que no le dijera nada.

"No hijo, necesito que me ayudes con la comida. También vamos a cenar esto así que después no tendrán que cocinar."

"Ehm pero…"

"No te preocupes Hiro-san ayer me familiarice con los programas de la lavadora así que puedo hacerlo."

Nowaki le sonrió al maestro y se acercó a él. Iba a darle un rápido beso pero Nana y Mitsuki los miraban fijamente. Se avergonzó un poco y solo volvió a sonreírle antes de salir del cuarto.

"¿Qué vamos a cocinar?"

"Es una receta nueva, y hoy tu padre llegara un poco tarde así que si quieren, prepara algo ligero para que coman. Mitsuki puede llevárselo para que me sigas ayudando hijo."

"Si bueno…"-volteo a ver a Mitsuki viendo con empezaba a hablar con Nana, suspiro.

PtpT

Después de un par de horas Nowaki había terminado. Cuando se ofreció en ayudar con la comida Nana le dijo que no era necesario y que mejor esperara en la sala. Hiroki no comprendía las indicaciones confusas que le daba su madre y al final tenían que empezar de nuevo. Mitsuki estaba sentada en el comedor tomando una taza de té. Cuando terminaron de cocinar Kenji llegó junto con Touya. Se sentaron a comer y se pusieron a platicar sobre temas cualesquiera.

Touya se fue después de un rato y Mitsuki ayudo a Nana con los platos. Kenji y Nowaki platicaban sobre cosas del trabajo. Ambos se veían cómodos platicando, el médico escuchaba atentó a lo que el otro decía. Mientras que Kenji disfrutaba hablar sobre temas que no podía hablar con su hijo porque a este no le agradaban del todo.

"Ehm…iré a tomar un baño."-dijo Hiroki mientras se levantaba para llevar los platos restantes a la cocina.

"De acuerdo hijo."

Salió hacía su cuarto para tomar su ropa y entrar al baño. Llenó la tina y se relajó unos minutos dentro del agua caliente. Después de un rato salió del baño y se puso su ropa. Camino hacia la cocina pero ya no había nadie. Escucho a sus padres en su habitación así que fue hacía el cuarto de huéspedes. Nowaki revisaba su ropa acomodándola sobre la cama.

"¿Qué haces Nowaki?"

"Estoy viendo mi ropa… creo que mañana tendré que ir a casa a recoger más."

Hiroki se sentó en una esquina de la cama ayudándole a doblar las cosas.

"Creo que yo también tengo que traer más ropa, podemos ir después de comer."

Nowaki se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda sentándose a su lado. Mientras el médico disfrutaba de su ración diaria de Hiroki, este continuaba doblando la ropa. Después de unos momentos el médico empezó a darle un pequeño masaje en los hombros. El maestro prácticamente estaba ronroneando.

"¿Te gusta Hiro-san?"

"Nunca me habías dado un masaje."-el maestro gimió un poco sonriendo.-"Se siente delicioso."

"Me alegra que te gusté."

El médico alzó la camiseta del maestro mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda desnuda. Poco a poco se fue recostando permitiéndole tener acceso más fácil para continuar con el masaje. Nowaki tomó la crema que tenía y la puso en su espalda. Estaba fría y al sentirla, Hiroki dio un gemido de sorpresa y su cuerpo tembló.

"¡Esta fría!"-le reprocho intentando fingir estar molesto.

El médico sonrió y siguió con el masaje. No tenía que preguntarle si lo disfrutaba, los sonidos que salían de su boca le confirmaban lo mucho que le gustaba. Al principio había empezado el masaje sin pensarlo pero ahora estaba realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Tenía la espalda descubierta de su amante frente a él y podía tocar toda su espalda con libertad, el maestro tenía la piel de gallina y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Se detuvo por un momento y se inclinó para depositar un beso a la mitad de su espalda. Este se arqueo hacia atrás automáticamente y apretaba sus labios fuertemente para evitar que saliera un sonoro gemido. Continuó besando la espalda del maestro sabiendo que lo tenía a su merced. Esa sensación de poder le gustaba, sentirlo temblar debajo de él era maravilloso y más al saber que él se lo permitía porque lo amaba.

"No…Nowaki para."-finalmente recobro un poco de consciencia al recordar donde estaba.

El médico continúo sin prestar mucha atención y empezó a pasear sus manos al borde del pantalón. Dio un último beso en la parte alta de su nalga derecha y volvió a acomodarle la ropa. Hiroki se quedó quieto un rato mientras se tranquilizaba recostado en la cama con Nowaki a su lado.

"Eso fue…reconfortante."

El otro sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"No puedo quedarme aquí, no sé porque mi madre no dijo nada pero no creo que sea bueno que nos encuentre así de nuevo."

"Es cierto."

Aunque no querían, se levantaron de la cama. Se despidieron en la puerta dándose un corto beso. Nowaki fue a bañarse y Hiroki a continuar con su trabajo. Si quería ir a su casa debía de adelantar el trabajo para tener tiempo libre. Le gustaría continuar con lo que habían empezado y sabía que no lo rechazarían.

PtpT

Nowaki terminaba de desayunar en el comedor. Hiroki se había ido antes para seguir con su trabajo y tener más tiempo libre. Termino de comer y limpió sus platos y en un termo sirvió un poco de café.

"¿Ya te vas Kusama-kun?"

"Buenos días Nana-san."-la mujer entró a la cocina sonriente.-"Si ya casi es mi hora de entrada."

"Perfecto entonces me voy contigo."

"¿Eh?... ¿P-por qué?"

"Bueno quede de tomar el desayuno con Tsumori-kun en la cafetería del hospital."

La mujer camino hacia la entrada seguida por el médico.

"¿De verdad? No me dijo nada ayer."

La mujer lo ignoro y salió a la calle. Nowaki no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla. Después de tomar un par de transportes llegaron finalmente al hospital.

"Sí que está lejos."

"Está alejado pero no tanto."

"¿Todo este tiempo has estado viajando tanto para darnos gusto?"

"Ustedes son los padres de Hiro-san y se cuanto lo aman. Yo no conocí a sus verdaderos padres y es por eso que no me gustaría que se distanciaran. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que acepten nuestra relación y deseen ser parte de ella."

Nana se quedó observando cómo se ponía su bata y tomaba las cosas que necesitaba. El chico no paraba de sorprenderla. Poco a poco iba superando las pruebas que le ponía, la cocina, limpieza, y era más que obvio cuanto amor sentía por su hijo. Pero aun así no le agradaba que se pusieran tan cariñosos en su casa. Tendrían que aprender a mantener la distancia aunque no quieran, tal y como lo había hecho ayer.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días senpai."-Nowaki saludo al hombre que aparece a su lado.

"Tsumori-kun."-la mujer lo saludo haciendo una reverencia.

"Le gustara la comida de la cafetería, al contrario de lo que los pacientes dicen, el desayuno es la mejor comida que cocinan."

"Eso espero."

Nowaki quiso acompañarlos pero su localizador brillo. Se disculpó y subió en el elevador, al menos esperaba alcanzar a la mujer antes de que se fuera.

PtpT

Hiroki disfrutaba de su día libre de Miyagi. Hoy habían tenido pocas clases por la semana académica y el otro maestro se había ido temprano. Él estaba terminando de escribir en su computadora cuando recibió un mensaje. Nowaki le decía que su madre seguía en el hospital, ya era la 1 de la tarde, y que regresaría con él a casa así que no podía encontrarse con él donde siempre.

"Siempre y cuando no lo regañe."

Hiroki sonrió mientras le contestaba el mensaje. No espero que su madre y Nowaki se llevaran bien y tampoco sabía que el médico podía hablar con tanta tranquilidad con su padre. Sin duda, las cosas iban mejor que como empezaron. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor presentarlos desde antes. De verdad esperaba que sus padres cambiaran su opinión sobre ellos.

"No hay más remedio que seguir con esto."

CscS

"Aunque ahora Nowaki siempre me anda regañando por cualquier cosa. No pensé que las cosas cambiaran así."

Tsumori sonreía al hablar de su relación con el otro. Era un buen compañero de trabajo, no era metiche y podía hablar con él sobre lo que quisiera sin tener que profundizar mucho. Además de que era demasiado sencillo molestarlo.

"¿Y cómo fue que supiste que estaba saliendo con Hiro-chan?"

"Lo conocí en su departamento un día. Debó decir que no le di una muy buena impresión que digamos."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ese día vino al hospital y vio que estaba jugando un poco con Nowaki y creo que se molestó. Dejó bien en claro que no quería que me acercara a él. No pensé que Kamijou-san fuera tan celoso."-Tsumori sonrió recordando la escena.

"Ni yo."-Nana le sonrió.-"Es algo nuevo."

Su hijo no solía perder la paciencia tan fácil. O al menos eso creía ella pero veía que se equivocaba. Aparentemente Nowaki le hacía hacer cosas que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, algo que ella siempre intento. Quería que su hijo estuviera abierto a vivir distintas experiencias pero una vez que empezaba a hacer algo se mantenía en eso hasta que lo dominara o terminara. Quería mucho a su hijo y lo más que más deseaba era que su vida fuera fácil. Pero sabía que era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

"Nana-san tengo que irme, mi turno va a empezar."

"De acuerdo."-se levantaron y caminaron hacia la recepción.-"Disculpa que te haya pedido que hablaras conmigo en tu tiempo libre."

"No se preocupe, me gusto haber platicado con usted."-volteo hacia el ascensor viendo a Nowaki salir de él.-"Además estoy seguro que a Nowaki no le agrada que platicáramos sobre él y es divertido hacerlo enojar."

Volvió a despedirse y al pasar por el lado del otro lo saludo y camino por el corredor. Nana se acercó al médico y este le comento que pronto terminaría su turno y podrían irse. Le hacía falta hacer una última revisión de rutina y ella decidió acompañarlo.

"Que lastima que en el camino que eliges no podrán tener hijos."-le comenta la mujer mientras salían del hospital al terminar con la revisión.-"Serías un maravilloso padre."

"No me importa renunciar a eso por Hiro-san, no me importaría renunciar a nada."

Nowaki no paraba de sonreír cada vez que hablaba de su novio. Nana podía ver en su cara una enorme sonrisa bobalicona como le gustaba llamarla. Una sonrisa que no sabía que su hijo podía tener pero que ahora veía era contagiosa.

"Qué bueno que vamos a llegar temprano a casa, así podré hacer la comida e irme antes."

"¿Tiene algo que hacer?"-llegaron a la parada del autobús.

"Tengo que ir a comprar lo que hace falta de comida."-observo al autobús y después volteo a verlo.-"¿Vendrías conmigo Kusama-kun? Ya no puedo cargar tantas bolsas como antes."

"Claro puedo acompañarla, pero había quedado con Hiro-san de ir a recoger más ropa de nuestra casa al terminar de comer."-subieron al transporte y se sentaron juntos.

"Puede ir él solo antes de llegar a casa de todas formas le queda más cerca ¿no?"-le sonríe.-"Es más, le llamare para avisarle."

Saco su teléfono y telefoneo a su hijo. Nowaki no sabía que decir y antes de que pudiera hablar con el maestro ella había colgado. Después recibió un mensaje nuevo de parte suya diciéndole que sabía las mañas de su madre y que no se preocupara.

Llegaron a la casa y cuando la comida estuvo lista la dejaron preparada junto con una nota en la cocina y salieron de la casa. Caminaron un par de cuadras y después llegaron a un supermercado. Mientras Nana buscaba algunas cosas Nowaki aprovecho para llamar al maestro.

"Hola Nowaki."

"Hiro-san disculpa que no pudiera ir a encontrarte."

"No te preocupes lo más seguro es que mi madre nos esté castigando por cómo nos encontró. Ha de querer separarnos para no quedarnos solos pero no importa, no lo lograra."-el maestro se quedó callando escuchando.-"Se escucha mucho ruido, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Nana-san me podio que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas."

"¿Ves lo que te digo? Esta mujer…"-Nowaki podía escuchar como daba un suspiro.-"Bueno no importa. Estoy yendo a casa ahora para traer más ropa ¿necesitas algo en específico?"

"No, solamente ropa para la semana."-sonrió.-"Gracias Hiro-san."

"No hay de qué."-sabía que el maestro estaba sonrojándose levemente.-"Bueno entonces nos vemos cuando llegue."

"No espera Hiro-san ¿podemos seguir hablando? Me acostumbre a estar juntos estos días y ya te extraño."

"…"-el maestro no dijo nada pero tampoco colgó. Podía escuchar su respiración por el otro lado de la línea.-"Eres demasiado cursi Nowaki."

El médico soltó una pequeña risita y sabía que eso solo molestaría al maestro. Siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta que Nana llegó y el médico tuvo que colgar. Cuando terminaron de comprar pararon a comprar pan dulce para la cena y llegaron a casa. Hiroki de seguro aún seguía en el departamento recolectando la ropa y Kenji iba a ir a una comida de trabajo así que se sentaron a comer.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, gracias a eso pude comprar más cosas que si hubiera ido sola."

"¿Va sola a muchas partes?"

"Normalmente espero a que mi esposo pueda acompañarme pero él se desespera mucho."-dijo la mujer un poco molesta.-"O incluso Touya-kun nos compra algunas cosas pero sin duda es mejor ir yo misma a comprar las cosas."

"Entiendo a qué se refiere. Cuando es mi turno de ir de compras suelo comprar muy poco pero cuando voy con Hiro-san siempre compramos de más."

"Si, Hiro-chan suele dejarse llevar cuando ve algo que le gusta."

Nowaki sonrió y bebió de su vaso. Ya habían terminado de comer y disfrutaban charlando sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo fue que…?"-la mujer empezó a preguntar pero se detuvo a considerar su pregunta. Notó que Nowaki la observaba sonriente casi dispuesto a contestar cualquier cosa que le preguntara.-"¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste así de mi hijo? Él nunca se había opuesto a lo que le dijéramos y ahora incluso está dispuesto a demostrar que lo suyo no es un juego. Ambos se están despertando más temprano que antes y creo que no aguantara un día más en el futon."

"Si parece que su espalda lo está matando."-sonrió al recordar el masaje de ayer.-"Vera, cuando yo vivía en el orfanato me di cuenta que no era nada más que un niño abandonado. Pensaba que debía agradarle a los demás y me volví una persona tranquila que se dejaba llevar. Pero después conocí a Hiro-san."- recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio sentado en esa banca del parque.-"Él hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, en ocasiones se deja llevar por lo que digan los demás pero al final siempre termina haciendo lo que él quiere. Además me acepta tal cual soy, aun cuando estoy enojado, feliz o incluso siendo cursi nunca rechaza mis sentimientos. Si me permite quedarme a su lado sé que es porque en verdad me ama. No suele decírmelo pero si me lo demuestra y eso para mí es suficiente."

"…"-la mujer bebió de su vaso.-"Me alegra saber que se apoyan… muchas gracias por quedarte con mi hijo este tiempo."

La mujer aclaro su garganta y empezó a agarrar sus platos para llevarlos a lavar. Nowaki la imito y cuando terminaron Nana se puso a pintar mientras que él se puso a leer un libro de medicina. Hiroki llegó un poco más tarde con una maleta cargada de ropa. Mientras él comía Nowaki separaba la ropa. Rápidamente se hizo de noche, Kenji llegó a tiempo para la cena. Después se dieron las buenas noches, el médico se metió a bañar y al salir él entro Hiroki. Cuando termino fue al cuarto de huéspedes por un rato pero no se quedó mucho ya que su madre llegó a darle un colchón inflable junto con su bomba. Él y Nowaki lo inflaron y después lo llevaron al cuarto del maestro.

"Es mejor que dormir en el suelo."

"Por eso sería mejor que durmieras tú en la cama Hiro-san."

"Ya no reniegues y vete a dormir."

Nowaki sonrió, le dio su beso de las buenas noches y salió del cuarto. Al día siguiente Nana ya no fue al hospital y les dejó regresar a casa solos. La comida estaba lista para ellos pero ni Kenji ni Nana se encontraban en casa. Aparentemente habían salido a comer con unos amigos y regresarían antes de la cena.

"Al fin un poco de tranquilidad."

Terminaron de lavar los platos y después se recostaron en el sillón de la sala. Hiroki estaba recostado en las piernas de Nowaki y este observaba la televisión. El maestro se movía para llamar la atención del otro pero este estaba concentrado en el aparato.

"Nowaki… ¿es interesante ese dorama?"

El médico volteo a verlo. Noto en su mirada un brillo de deseo y sonrió. Hiroki se parecía a un gato, demandando cariño cuando él quisiera. No le importaba ya que siempre era un requisito mutuo y a ambos les gustaba complacerse.

"Hiro-san es más interesante."

Se inclinó para besarlo. El maestro sonrió y lo jalo del cuello. Poco a poco Nowaki se fue recostando sobre él hasta quedar ambos en el sillón. Hiroki se había quedado frustrado ya que había querido continuar con el masaje desde ayer en la comodidad de su hogar pero su madre no los había dejado. Sabía que el médico opinaba igual que él, los besos apasionados que compartían le aseguraban que lo estaba.

"Oh Dios Nowaki…"-gimió un poco en su oreja.

"Siempre me estas tentando Hiro-san."-mordió su cuello.-"Eso es hacer trampa."

Sonrió un poco y volvió a besarlo.-"Yo no hago trampa, ya te lo he dicho."

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y voltearon encontrando a Mitsuki parada en la entrada del cuarto. A regañadientes y lentamente Nowaki se levantó y se sentó en el sillón. Hiroki se levantó también.

"No puedes entrar así como así a la casa."-le reprochó a la chica mientras se paraba frente a ella.

"La puerta estaba abierta y nadie respondía…pero ahora veo que estaban ocupados."

El maestro se sonrojo y se disculpó saliendo del cuarto. Mitsuki entró a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones. El médico aún estaba controlando su respiración cuando la mujer le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

"¿Así que planean pasar su tiempo libre como conejos en celo?"-acomodo su cabello.-"Nana-san no lo permitirá. Eso sin mencionar como quedaras ante ellos. Aunque está bien, con cada error que hagas se abre un mejor lugar para mí."

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Hiroki regresó y se sentó entre ellos. Aún era temprano pero si empezaban a preparar la cena la tendrían lista a tiempo sin apresurarse así que decidieron empezar a hacerla. Mientras estaban en la cocina la mujer se entretenía alistando las cosas para inyectar a Kenji.

"A mi padre no le gustan las agujas."-con los platos en la mano empezó a alistar la mesa para la cena.

"Lo sé pero normalmente se porta cooperativo."-la mujer le sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello.-"Shibuya me dijo que planeáramos una salida este sábado para vernos de nuevo."

"Claro sería maravilloso, así puedo invitar a Nowaki para que los conozca."

"¿A quién?"-el nombrado salió de la cocina sonriente.

"A mis amigos de la escuela, los veremos el sábado."

"Me parece bien."

La mujer hiso una mueca sin que la vieran pero tendría que conformarse con que Hiroki fuera. Escucharon ruido y Nana apareció en la puerta seguida de Kenji.

"¿Ya tienen lista la cena? Valla que eficaces."-el hombre se acercó a la mesa para sentarse.

"Yo pensé que estabas muy cansado para comer."-la mujer se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano entre la suya.-"Nowa-kun ¿podrías hacerme una taza de té?"

Todos se quedaron callados viendo fijamente a la mujer. Ese cambio de nombre los había alertado pero no estaban seguros a que se refería. El médico asintió con la cabeza y entro de nuevo a la cocina.

"Valla así que me dejas solo en esto."-su esposo le sonrió mientras besaba su mano.-"Puede que tu madre este de tu parte Hiro-chan pero aun te falta convencerme a mí."

.

.

.

(*) Referencia a mi fic titulado "Inspiración" si no lo han leído, los invito a darse una vuelta por ahí.

Todo parece indicar que Nana ya aceptó a Nowaki ¿y quién no lo haría? Mitsuki no se da por vencida y está dispuesta a todo con tal de que Hiroki voltee a verla. La temperatura finalmente alcanzo a nuestra pareja y han andado dándose cariñito cada que pueden, aparentemente Hiroki está por llegar a su límite.

A pesar de que Nana lo acepte aún no están del otro lado, falta la opinión de Kenji y la amenaza de Mitsuki. Espero que les siga gustando la historia y no me abandonen por mi falta de rápidas para subir capítulos.

Naruhi: Muchas gracias por leerte la historia de una sentada, me gusta saber que la disfrutaste. Suelo tardar en actualizaciones pero confío en que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Aun no sé qué historia vendrá después de esta pero si puedo decirte que planeo seguir escribiendo por un buen rato. Disfruta del capítulo y gracias por el review.


	10. Chapter 10

Dudoso, Hiroki volteó a ver a su madre y vio como ella le sonreía. Al menos ya la tenían de su parte. Estaba seguro que eventualmente tendría que hablar con ella sobre su relación con Nowaki. Ahora que los había aceptado sabía que le preguntaría un sinfín de cosas, después de todo su madre era muy chismosa.

Nowaki regresó con el té para la mujer mientras todos se sentaron a comer. Al terminar, Mitsuki arregló sus cosas para hacer la revisión a Kenji, Nowaki y Hiroki recogían la cocina y Nana estaba entretenida sacando algunas cosas de su bolsa. Había comprado algunos paquetes de galletas y los guardo en la alacena, dejando uno abierto en la mesa para que comieran.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo te vas?"-Nana se inclinó hacia su esposo tomando su brazo entre sus manos.

"Tendré que irme el viernes temprano y estaré de regresó el martes de la siguiente semana."

"¿A dónde vas?"-Hiroki y Nowaki regresaron a la mesa.

"Tengo que hacer un viaje, no te preocupes Hiro-chan papá te llamara todos los días para que no me extrañes."-acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.-"Como cuando eras pequeño."

Hiroki recordó que cuando su padre se iba él se entristecía mucho. Su padre era muy estricto con él pero también era su compañero de juego y con quien más se peleaba así que siempre lo extrañaba mucho. Y todos los días antes de dormir platicaban por teléfono hasta que Kenji regresará.

"Ya no tengo ocho años papá."-Hiroki quiso quitar el brazo de su padre de su cabeza pero empezó a sentir nostalgia por aquellos días y no hiso nada.

Kenji se sorprendió que su hijo aceptara esa caricia sin repelar. Estaba seguro de que le daría un manazo y aventaría su mano fuertemente para que lo dejara pero no había hecho nada de eso. A Hiroki nunca le gustaron las demostraciones de afecto en público. Volteo a ver a Nowaki viendo como este tenía la mano de su hijo entre las suyas. Así que él era la razón ¿eh?

"Este…"-Mitsuki habló.-"Ya todo va mejorando, le diere al sensei sobre su avance."

"Perfecto."-Kenji se levantó de la mesa ofreciéndole su mano a su esposa.-"¿Damos un paseo?"

Nana sonrió un poco sonrojada y asintió tomando su mano. La pareja salió de la habitación. Hiroki se avergonzó un poco de sus padres pero aun así se alegraba de ver que aún se amaban. Ahora que sus padres no estaban pensó que él y Nowaki podrían hacer algo…para entretenerse.

"Bueno Mitsuki, gracias por haber venido."

"No estarás echándome, ¿verdad?"-la mujer sabía las intenciones del maestro.

"Ehm…no pero, yo voy a ponerme a trabajar y creo que Nowaki estará ocupado también ¿no?"

"No mucho Hiro-san, hoy solamente quiero leer un capítulo de un libro y puedo hacerlo más tarde."

La mujer sonrió y tomo otra galleta. Hiroki no pensó que Nowaki no entendería que intentaba deshacerse de ella pero bueno, sus padres solían tomar largas caminatas así que no tenía prisa. Se quedaron platicando en la mesa, a las 10 de la noche el médico se excusó diciendo que tenía que ponerse a leer y dejó al maestro con la mujer. Un par de horas después ella se fue.

Hiroki, molestó, se metió a bañar y al salir se topó con sus padres entrando a su habitación. Después de darles las buenas noches entró a la habitación de huéspedes pero Nowaki ya estaba dormido. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

PtpT

El jueves estuvo tranquilo. Después de mucho tiempo, Nowaki y Hiroki pudieron regresar juntos a casa ya que Nana había dicho que ya no lo acompañaría al hospital. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Nana y a los niños en el jardín con hojas blancas. Ella los invitó a unirse a ellos, Hiroki no quería hacerlo pero Nowaki ya estaba sentado con un grupo de niñas.

"Vamos hijo yo sé que dibujas muy bien."

"Si pero ahora no tengo humor para ponerme a dibujar."

"Bueno está bien, si crees que no puedes hacerlo no pasa nada."

Hiroki sabía muy bien lo que intentaba su madre y aun así no puedo hacer nada en contra. Dejó su maletín en el suelo, se quitó la corbata y se sentó en una piedra. Se suponía que debían dibujar lo que vieran en el jardín ya fuera el árbol, el pequeño estanque, la ropa tendida al sol para que se secara, lo que quisieran, pero algunos niños habían decidido mejor ponerse a jugar que a dibujar. A Nana no le molestaba ya que al fin y al cabo era solo una actividad para que se reunieran y se entretuvieran un rato. Después de una hora los niños se fueron.

"De verdad tienes talento con los niños Nowa-kun, no me canso de verlo."

Nowaki tenía varios dibujos que algunas niñas y niños le habían regalado. Él simplemente sonrió.

"¿Puedes traer a Hiro-chan? Calentare la comida."

El médico camino de nuevo hacia el jardín y se detuvo al verlo. El maestro estaba sentado aun en la piedra y su mirada iba del árbol a su hoja y viceversa. Se acercó despacio para que no lo viera y vio el dibujo.

"… ¡Prrf!"-intento cubrir su boca pero no pudo y comenzó a reírse.

"¡No lo veas, aún no está listo!"-Hiroki se levantó de la piedra tapando su dibujo.

"Lo siento Hiro-san te está quedando bien."-intentó mentir pero el otro sabía que no era así.-"Mira el mío."

Le dio la hoja y Hiroki vio su dibujo. Había un árbol hecho de círculos con muñecos de palo debajo de el. –"¿Qué es esto?"

"Somos Hiro-san y yo."

Vio de nuevo el dibujo y comenzó a reír también.-"Creo que de dibujantes nos moriríamos de hambre."

"Ya está lista la comida Hiro-san."

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza, dio un rápido vistazo dándose cuenta que estaban solos. Jaló al médico del brazo y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Nowaki, sorprendido, dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran y abrazo con fuerza al maestro. Segundos después reacciono y lo soltó.

"Vamos a comer, Nana-san nos espera."

"¿Eh?...sí."-Nowaki nunca había terminado un beso de esa manera sin que algo pasara. Antes de que pudiera seguir profundizando en sus ideas llegaron a la mesa y el aroma de la comida lo distrajo.

PtpT

Mientras Nana seguía dibujando, Nowaki estaba entretenido con un libro y el maestro aburrido cambiaba los canales de la televisión. Hiroki se levantó a preparar la cena y Nowaki le ayudo a poner la mesa. Kenji entró a la habitación para irse con Nana, irían a cenar afuera. Cuando se fueron, se pusieron a comer y al terminar lavaron los platos. Hiroki aun sentía que le dolía la espalda así que se recostó en el sillón, Nowaki se sentó frente a él con su libro en mano.

Lentamente el maestro empezó a quedarse dormido, los cojines le ayudaban a sentirse más cómodo. Se quedó dormido y despertó un par de horas después. Nowaki aún seguía frente a él pero ahora tomaba algunas notas con su cuaderno. Se levantó, se fue a bañar y después directo a su cuarto. Se sentía cansado y sabía que Nowaki rápidamente se ocuparía, no había soltado el libro en todo el día.

CscS

El viernes por la mañana Kenji se fue y Nowaki también ya que quería llegar temprano al hospital. Después de desayunar, el maestro se fue a la universidad. Durante la mañana estuvo discutiendo con el profesor Miyagi sobre asuntos de trabajo. Finalmente, a la hora de la salida, paso a la biblioteca de la universidad para tomar algunos libros. Se entretuvo un poco y llegó 20 minutos tarde al lugar en donde se encontraba con Nowaki. Pasaron otros 10 minutos y el médico aun no llegaba. Le marco al teléfono pero no le contesto. Sabía que cuando eso pasaba significaba que había ocurrido una emergencia así que se subió al camión. Después del trayecto finalmente llegó a la casa, Nana veía un dorama nuevo en la televisión completamente entretenida.

"Hoy llegan tarde hijo."

"Solo vengo yo mamá, Nowaki tuvo una emergencia en el hospital."

"¿Esta bien?"-la mujer se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la cocina.

"Si, no te preocupes llegara más tarde."-le había mandado un mensaje al médico para avisarle que se había ido y que esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Comieron juntos, como no lo hacían en años. Hiroki escuchaba los chismes de su madre y seguía preguntando para profundizar en ellos. Aparentemente, era hereditario el ser chismoso. Al terminar de comer, Nana tomó un libro y se puso a leer. El maestro la imitó y se quedaron un rato leyendo tranquilos.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa. Hiroki fue a abrir encontrando a Mitsuki. La mujer venía a ponerse de acuerdo con él para la salida de mañana. Nowaki llegó un poco antes de la cena. Estaba cansado pero al mismo tiempo motivado ya que traía 2 libros grandes para continuar con su investigación. Hiroki preparó la cena ayudado por Mitsuki.

"¿Kusama vendrá con nosotros?"

"Ya no estoy seguro, está concentrado en el caso de su paciente y sé que si le recuerdo sobre eso hará lo imposible para ir y eso solamente traería problemas."-sabía muy bien que no podía decirle a Nowaki porque se obligaría a ir aunque estuviera cansado.-"Creo que solamente iré yo."

La mujer asintió y empezó a platicarle sobre los planes que habían hecho. Después de que cenaron la mujer se fue, Nana se retiró a su habitación para seguir leyendo y Nowaki se quedó sentando en el comedor con los libros abiertos. Después de tomar un baño, Hiroki llevó su laptop al comedor para ponerse a trabajar y a media noche se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

PtpT

El sábado el maestro solo fue a la universidad a regresar los libros, ya que no le habían sido de gran ayuda. Se topó con su compañero de trabajo acompañado de su pareja, aunque el maestro intentó negar que lo conociera. Mitsuki pasaría a la casa a las siete de la tarde y Nowaki se había ido al hospital desde temprano.

Aburrido, regresó a la casa de sus padres. Nana bordaba sentada en una de las sillas que tenían en el jardín y él se sentó a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron callados sentados. Hiroki pidió comida a domicilio, sabía que a su madre le gustaba la comida de ese restaurante pero prefería comer en la comodidad de su hogar.

Durante la mañana estuvo enviándole mensajes a Nowaki e incluso llamando pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Era probable que el médico estuviera muy atareado y ni siquiera pudiera revisar su celular. No era común que pasara eso, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a no tener noticia de él.

"¿Hiro-chan?"

"Lo siento mamá ¿Qué decías?"

"¿Te preguntaba si no tenías planes para hoy? Aun no es tan tarde."

"Si, Mitsuki preparó una salida con Shibuya y los demás."-volteó a ver el reloj notando que pronto llegaría la mujer.

"¿Mitsuki?"-Nana se mostraba confusa.-"¿Nowa-kun lo sabe?"

"Ya lo había invitado a ir desde el miércoles pero ha estado ocupado con el hospital así que ya no se lo recordé."

Hiroki se disculpó y fue a su habitación para elegir su ropa. Aunque estuviera un poco molesto con el médico por ignorarlo, claro que no se lo diría, de verdad ansiaba ver a sus amigos de la escuela y eso le ayudaría a mejorar su ánimo.

PtpT

Mitsuki llegó a la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Traía una blusa blanca de tirantes y una falda azul oscuro. El cabello lo traía suelto y liso, usaba sombras oscuras y el delineador de ojos resaltaba su mirada. En su brazo descansaba una chaqueta y una bolsa de mano.

"Así que tienes un plan para esta noche."-Nana la invitó a sentarse en la sala.-"Hiro-chan está bañándose."

"No sé a qué se refiere Nana-san, Hiroki y yo solo vamos a ir con unos amigos a cenar."

"…"-la observo cautelosa y después sonrió.-"No me meteré en tus asuntos, tú sabes lo que haces."-se levantó y camino hacia el corredor.-"Pero yo ya no te apoyare."

Mitsuki asintió con la cabeza y después la mujer desapareció en el corredor. Sabía que si aceptaban a Nowaki, a ella la dejarían de lado. Había sido una buena idea hablar con sus padres para confirmar el supuesto arreglo de compromiso y darse cuenta que había sido un engaño. No le molestaba que le hubieran mentido, sino que ahora lo tomaba más como un reto personal. Haría que Hiroki decidiera casarse con ella a pesar de tener pareja. Y si eso no funcionaba vería la manera de separarlos. Agradecía que Nana estuviera de su parte pero ahora estaba sola.

"Te ves muy bien Mitsuki."-Hiroki apareció en la puerta.-"Por eso siempre había un montón de hombres persiguiéndote en la escuela."

La mujer sonrió sonrojada. Hiroki vestía unos pantalones grises con una camisa negra. El cabello se lo había peinado hacia atrás y traía puestos sus anteojos. La mujer se le quedó viendo completamente fascinada.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"S-sí, claro."

Sonriendo salieron de la casa. El maestro se puso un saco encima y le ayudo a la mujer a ponerse su chamarra. Llamarón un taxi y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al llegar ya los estaban esperando. Shibuya fue el primero en saludarlos. Era un hombre de la estatura de Nowaki pero el cabello largo lo tenía agarrado con una liga. A su lado había otro hombre ligeramente más alto que Hiroki con un bigote gracioso. Había dos mujeres también sentadas en la mesa, una de ellas traía un vestido plano color azul y la otra un pantalón café con una blusa rosa.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Se pusieron al corriente en trabajos actuales y planes a futuro. Cenaron tranquilamente y al terminar se fueron al bar de al lado. Después de un par de bebidas, la timidez dejó sus cuerpos y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que hacían cuando iban a la escuela.

"De verdad que no pensé verte con lentes Hiroki, la vejez no te está favoreciendo."

"Y tú ya no deberías de traer el cabello tan largo."

"¿Y qué me dices del bigote de Ruichi? Le he dicho mil veces que tiene que quitárselo."

"Deja mi bigote en paz, mi esposa lo adora."

"Si como no, de seguro es porque no te conoció sin el."

"¿¡Porque no fuiste a mi boda Kamijou!? Fuiste el único en faltar."

"Tengo un compañero de trabajo horrendo, ya había apartado el día para ir pero decidió olvidarlo y obligarme a quedarme."

"¡A quejarnos del trabajo!"-Shibuya termino su vaso y pidió otro.-"En mi trabajo quieren que me corte el cabello."

"Que injusticia, traer el cabello como una persona normal debe ser horrendo para ti."-Hiroki terminó su bebida y también ordeno otra.

"Nee Mitsuki-chan, ¿aun sigues tras Kamijou-kun?"-la mujer le hablo en voz baja, aunque los otros estaban concentrados en su plática y no le prestaron atención.

"Claro que sí, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera."-la otra mujer entro en la plática.-"Hoy se ve muy apuesto, con sus lentes y todo."

"Dejen eso, pueden oírnos."

"Claro que no amiga, tú no te preocupes."-tomó su bebida.-"Te ayudare."

La mujer le cerró el ojo y después entró a la conversación de los hombres, quienes hablaban de quien tenía el peor trabajo. La plática fue fluyendo durante la noche, hablaron de planes de matrimonio, de recibir un ascenso, de a que maestra se habían topado años después.

"Dinos la verdad Hiroki, yo siempre pensé que era tu mejor amigo pero has evadido nuestras preguntas."-Shibuya sonrió al ver como la traían otro vaso lleno.-"¿Cuándo planeas casarte? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"

El maestro siguió bebiendo de su vaso sonriendo. Sabía que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les diera una respuesta. Volteo su mirada hacia Mitsuki mientras esta le sonreía tranquilamente. De verdad le agradecía a la mujer por haber preparado la salida con sus amigos, a pesar que fueran tan preguntones.

CscS

"Perfecto entonces comenzaremos con el tratamiento."-el hombre se levantó de la mesa.-"Bien Kusama-sensei iremos a revisar el almacén para confirmar que tengamos todo."

"Se lo agradezco Weller-sensei."-hiso reverencia mientras el hombre salía de la habitación.

"Fue una muy buena idea Nowaki, pronto serás un gran médico."-Tsumori palmeo su hombro.-"Ahora solamente falta esperar a que el hospital pueda llevarla a cabo."

"Estoy seguro que sí."

Nowaki sonrió mientras caminaba con el otro hombre hacia el comedor. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular. Lo había olvidado por completo a pesar de haberlo sentido vibrar toda la mañana. Vio que tenía varias llamadas de Hiroki y un mensaje en el que le deseaba que todo estuviera bien. Intentó marcarle pero sonó ocupado. Iba a llamar de nuevo pero Tsumori le paso una taza así que guardó de nuevo el aparato. Pronto iría a casa, solo tenían que recibir la confirmación y podría irse.

CscS

El bar había empezado a llenarse, ya era media noche. Sin embargo el grupo aún seguía esperando la respuesta del maestro quien bebía tranquilamente su quinto vaso.

"¡Ya dinos!"-Shibuya casi brincó de su silla.-"Me estas matando con tanta seriedad. Y si me dices que tu pareja es tu trabajo…"

"Ya, ya."-Hiroki sonrió, había olvidado lo divertido que era molestar a alguien. Tal vez por eso Akihiko lo molestaba cada que podía.-"Si, estoy saliendo con alguien."

"Pues no esperes que valla a tu boda ¡eeh!"-el hombre del bigote robo su vaso y se lo termino.

Shibuya y una de las mujeres empezaron a intercambiar ideas para la boda de Hiroki mientras los demás siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Después de un par de horas se fueron despidiendo. El hombre del bigote se fue primero y después Shibuya ofreció en llevar a una de las mujeres. Después la otra mujer salió a encontrarse con su esposo que fue a recogerla.

"Fue divertido, ¿no?"-la mujer sonrió mientras buscaba un taxi con la mirada.

"Haaaa sin duda alguna."-Hiroki sonrió con las mejillas rojizas, había tomado de más pero no le importaba.

No encontraban transporte así que la mujer le dijo que caminaran un poco a buscar alguno. El maestro intentó caminar pero estaba un poco mareado así que la mujer paso uno de sus brazos por su cuello. No solía emborracharse tan rápido pero no lo importo, lo más seguro era que fuera porque llevaba tiempo sin tomar.

Por su parte, Mitsuki sonreía. Su plan había funcionado y ahora traía al hombre del brazo. Finalmente encontraron un taxi y subieron a la parte trasera. Hiroki empezaba a sentir sueño así que se recargo más en la mujer.

"Traes puesto perfume."-su nariz estaba en el cuello de la chica.-"Me gusta como huele."

La mujer sonrió, todo iba como planeaba. Finalmente llegaron a la residencia Kamijou, Hiroki se despertó para pagar el taxi y abrir la puerta de la casa. Quiso despedirse de la mujer pero ella le dijo que le preocupaba así que lo ayudaría a llevarlo a su cuarto.

"No tienes que hacerlo, ya puedo caminar."-el maestro caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de su hogar.

"No es ninguna molestia."-abrió la puerta del cuarto.-"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"No…solamente quiero dormir."

Ya no pudo más y empezó a quedarse dormido. La mujer lo llevó al colchón y le ayudo a sentarse. Poco a poco fue quitándole la ropa hasta desabrocharle el pantalón.

"Gracias por la invitación Hiroki."-la mujer sonrió y se quitó su chamarra.

CscS

Por fin Nowaki iba de regreso a casa. Compartió el taxi con una enfermera que había terminado su turno e iban al mismo camino. Él se había bajado una cuadra antes ya que el rumbo cambiaba. Abrió su celular pero no encontró llamada o mensaje nuevo. Se entristecía que el maestro estuviera acostumbrado a no encontrarlo ya que, probablemente, esa era la razón por la cual no lo había buscado.

"Espero que mañana podamos pasar el día juntos."-abrió el calendario del celular y lo recordó.-"Hoy era la cena con los amigos de Hiro-san."

Cerró los ojos al recordarlo. Por eso Hiroki ya no le había llamado, porque se había ido a la cena. Otra vez se había concentrado más en el trabajo que en su novio, y más ahora que estaban en una situación vital para su relación. Tendría que disculparse con él mañana. Ahora solamente quería descansar para dedicarle toda su atención mañana.

.

.

.

Finalmente Mitsuki lleva a cabo su plan y sin querer Nowaki le deja la vía abierta. Aparentemente las amigas sabían de lo que sentía Mitsuki y probablemente le ayudaron poniéndole algo a la bebida de maestro. Ya veremos cómo maneja la pareja la trampa que les deja la mujer.

En este capítulo quise poner un poco sobre la relación de Hiroki con sus padres y como Nowaki ha sido una buena influencia para ayudarle a aceptar más las muestras de afecto de sus padres. Y también como usualmente pasan emergencias en el hospital, en el manga los vemos acostumbrados a esto.

Me disculpo por haberme tardado, normalmente intento actualizar antes del 10 de cada mes pero en esta ocasión me entretuve con el reto de este mes del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash" con el tema de A través de las estaciones. En esta ocasión lo hice de la pareja Romantica, si gustan pásense por ahí, mi fic se llama "Seasons in the sun".

Respondiendo reviews por aquí:

Guest: sii, pobre hombre tarde o temprano lo aceptarían jeje. Pues sí, Mitsuki llevo a cabo su plan, esa mujer no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Kenji…él por ahora esta distanciado de la situación pero tendrán o tendrán que obligarlo a que se una a todo esto. No te preocupes con lo del review, seré feliz siempre y cuando me dejes uno y me digas lo mucho que te gusta :D jajaja no te creas pero gracias por dejarme uno ^^.

naruhi: jeje siii…de hecho creo que ahora me tarde más de lo normal pero aquí sigo dando lata con mis actualizaciones jeje. Concuerdo contigo Nowaki es un amor si pudiera se lo robaría a Hiroki pero no…prefiero dejárselo y hacerlos batallar tantito. El lemon vendrá de después de eso me encargo ;D jajaja por ahora Mitsuki hace de las suyas y veremos qué opina Nowaki de eso. Qué bueno que te gustó desde el principio eso me hace pensar que aun atrapo con la historia :D ¡gracias por el review!

NOTA: no se que pasó, intente contestar solo a los reviews del cap pasado pero me abrió de anteriores así que...si a alguien le conteste 2 veces...disculpen.


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki entró a la sala y pasó a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando caminó por el pasillo no escuchó ruido alguno así que supuso que Nana estaría dormida. Llegó al cuarto de Hiroki y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. Algo extraño ya que normalmente siempre dejaban la puerta abierta. Aun se sentía culpable por no haber podido ir con él a la fiesta y no haberlo contactado.

"Tal vez aun este despierto…"

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta.

PtcS

Nana se despertó temprano esa mañana. No le gustaba tener que levantarse sola en el enorme cuarto pero no tenía opción y ya se estaba acostumbrando. Últimamente Kenji salía mucho de viaje por el trabajo y tampoco contaba con Touya porque debía ir con su jefe. Después de todo él siempre había sido su mano derecha y querían que tuviera todo listo para el nuevo sucesor de la empresa.

"Hoy es domingo… día de limpieza." ó la mujer con pesar.

A decir verdad no le apetecía nada más que irse al jardín a continuar su lectura o dibujar algo. Pero sabía que tenía que mantener limpia la casa para cuando llegara su marido. Quería recibirlo como a él le gustaba. Además ahora tenía un par de manos extras para ayudarla cuando fuera necesario. Ante esto sonrió y se levantó. Si terminaban antes de la comida, tendrían la tarde libre y podría darles la noticia.

Una vez que se cambió la ropa salió de su cuarto. No escuchó ruido así que supuso que aún seguían dormidos. Después de todo era temprano. Se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Encendió la pequeña radio que había en la cocina y se puso a escuchar las noticias. Cuanto terminó, ya había pasado más de media hora. Puso tres platos en la mesa y fue a llamarles a comer. Nowaki ya estaba despierto, estaba aseándose en el baño. Fue a la habitación de Hiroki y toco a la puerta.

"Hijo despierta, el desayuno está listo."

"…".- por un momento no escucho nada.-"Hun…"

"¿Hijo?".-agarró la chapa para abrir la puerta.

"No se preocupe Nana-san yo puedo despertarlo."

"De acuerdo, los espero en la cocina."

La mujer se fue y Nowaki abrió la puerta. La mitad del cuerpo de Hiroki estaba en el futon, la otra estaba en el suelo. Mitsuki estaba dormida de lado con mitad del cuerpo también afuera del futon. Nowaki entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta haciendo ruido. El maestro se despertó con el ruido y empezó a levantarse.

"Dios…mi cabeza…"-. Se movió y se quedó quieto.-"¿Qué demonios?"

Quitó lo que los cubría y vio a la mujer acostada a su lado. Después levantó la mirada y vio a Nowaki parado en la pared completamente serio. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la mujer se movió y se despertó también.

"Hun…es muy temprano Hiroki."-se acomodó sentándose.-"Buenos días."

La mujer lo saludo sonriente recogiéndose el cabello con una liga. Mientras que Hiroki se levantó deprisa del futon. Traía puesto el mismo pantalón de anoche y era lo único que vestía.

"¿Qué haces dormida en mi cuarto? ¿En mi futon?"

"Es que ya llegamos noche y no quise dejarte entrar solo a la casa, me necesitabas para mantener el equilibrio."-se justificó la mujer levantándose, acomodando su ropa.-"Después quisiste cambiarte la ropa y te caíste al futon y cuando quise arroparte…pues bueno."

"Dios…"-Hiroki se despertó y ayudo a la mujer a que se levantara.-"Ya no podemos hacer lo que hacíamos antes Mitsuki, no puedes volver a hacer algo así ¿entiendes?"

El maestro la miro serio y la mujer asintió disculpándose quedamente.

"Iré al baño a limpiarme."-se levantó y pasó al lado de Nowaki.-"Esto no es lo que parece Nowaki."

"Si lo se Hiro-san no te preocupes."-le acaricio la cabeza consiguiendo que se sonrojara un poco.-"El desayuno está listo, nos vemos en la cocina."-Hiroki asintió y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.-"Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así."

"¿Ves lo cómodo que está conmigo?".- tomó su bolsa y saco una muda de ropa.-"Ni siquiera le importa mucho que lo que paso además, no es la primera vez."

"No le importa porque no representas nada para él."-Nowaki se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el corredor pero después volteo a verla.-"Tu existencia es irrelevante."

Caminó a la cocina y le ayudo a Nana a llevar la comida al comedor. La mujer se dio cuenta del humor extraño del chico y mantuvo su distancia. Unos minutos después Hiroki entró a la cocina y después de él Mitsuki. Nana se sorprendió al verla y agrego un lugar más. Se sentaron a comer.

"No sabía que Mitsuki se había quedado a dormir."

"De haberlo sabido me hubiera ido a la habitación de Nowaki para dejarle el futon a ella."

Hiroki intentaba cruzar miradas con el médico pero este no levantaba la mirada de su comida. Nana estaba molesta, Hiroki podía verlo, pero no lo demostraba. Cuando terminaron de comer juntaron los platos sucios en la mesa.

"Bueno pues no es por correrte pero el día de hoy es día de limpieza y estaremos ocupados limpiando."

"No se preocupe Nana-san yo ya me iba, muchas gracias por el desayuno."-se levantó de la mesa y volteo hacia Hiroki.-"Pase una muy buena noche Hiroki, espero se repita pronto."

Después se despidió agitando la mano. Nana les pidió que limpiaran los cuartos en lo que ella terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Nowaki se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Hiroki se cambió de ropa y después fue con el médico.

"¿Nowaki?"

El otro estaba ocupado acomodando la ropa que iba a lavar. Volteo a verlo y le dio una ligera sonrisa. El maestro entró a la habitación sintiéndose incómodo. Había estado del otro lado de la situación y no le había agradado y no quería que Nowaki se sintiera igual o peor que él.

"Quiero que sepas que de verdad no pasó nada con Mitsuki."-puso su mano en su hombro.-"Yo estaba dormido cuando ella se acomodó en el futon y no le pedí que me ayudara a entrar a la casa."

"Lo se Hiro-san, de verdad no te preocupes."-volteó a verlo y alzo la mano pero después la retiro.-"¿Tienes ropa para lavar? Podemos usar la lavadora al mismo tiempo para terminar más rápido."

"Si…iré a prepararla a mi cuarto."

Hiroki sintió al médico algo distante pero culpo a su estado físico actual. La cabeza aun le dolía así que, después de ir al baño por medicamento y a la cocina por agua, entró a su habitación a separar su ropa.

PtpT

Antes de la comida ya estaban por terminar. Faltaba cambiar la ropa de cama, limpiar el baño y tender la ropa limpia. Nana estaba tranquila terminando de acomodar algunas cosas de la sala mientras Nowaki entró a la habitación.

"¿Nowa-kun? ¿Todo bien?"

"Por supuesto Nana-san."-la mujer se le quedó viendo y suspiro.-"Si me molesta pero confío en Hiro-san."

Después ella le sonrió. Nowaki sentía que no le podía mentir a la mujer, aunque quisiera. Pero aun así sentía que estaba de su parte. Sabía que no podía culpar al maestro por lo que paso. Sino que más bien estaba enojado con el mismo.

"Bueno el enojarse por algo así no los ayudara en nada ¿verdad?" mujer le sonrió.-"Lo mejor es seguir adelante."

Nowaki se quedó viéndola un momento. La mujer sonreía abiertamente. Por un momento imagino al maestro con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara. Pero eso no le quedaba a él, lo mejor era su cara sonrojada y evitando su mirada.

"Ya es todo."-Hiroki entró en la habitación y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.-"Es una casa enorme."

"Hijo tengo un enorme problema."-su madre volteo a verlo preocupada.-"Y solamente tú puedes ayudarme."

"¿Qué sucede mamá?"

"Hijo."-la mujer tomo sus manos entre las suyas.-"Tendrás que ir a comprar la comida."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos hijo, ¿no esperas que valla yo verdad?"-la mujer se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón.-"Te esperamos y te recomiendo que te apresures porque me está dando hambre."

"Si, si."

Hiroki se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta. Pensó que tal vez Nowaki quisiera acompañarlo.

"Iré a tender la ropa limpia entonces."-Nowaki paso a su lado y camino hacía la lavandería.

Hiroki suspiro y fue por su cartera a su cuarto y después se preparó para salir de la casa.

PtpT

Cuando terminaron de comer su quedaron en la sala viendo la televisión. Nana estaba concentrada en el dorama al igual que Nowaki mientras Hiroki empezaba a cabecear. Cuando termino el programa, Nana les pidió que lavaran el baño. El maestro sonrió al pensar que tendría un momento a solas con su novio.

"Yo puedo terminas con las camas para que descanse Nana-san."

"¿De verdad? En ese caso iré afuera por un rato."

La mujer se levantó y salió sonriendo del cuarto. Nowaki también se levantó y volteo a verlo.

"Iré a cambiar las sabanas Hiro-san."

"Nowaki."

"¿Si?"-le sonrió en la puerta.

"No, nada. Ya sabes dónde están las cosas ¿verdad?"

"Si no te preocupes."

Hiroki suspiro de nuevo. Últimamente estaba suspirando mucho. Fue al baño y se resignó a limpiarlo solo. Cuando terminó ya se había hecho un poco tarde. Se había entretenido limpiando muy bien el baño, él y sus ansias de querer hacer todo perfecto. Fue a la cocina y vio a Nowaki y Nana hablando en la sala. La mujer le pidió que preparara la cena y él lo hizo a regañadientes.

Terminaron de cenar y Nana les dio las buenas noches. Nowaki fue a bañarse y Hiroki se puso a revisar su trabajo. Aún tenía varias cosas avanzadas, y otras que tendría que hablar con Miyagi. Probablemente mañana no podría regresar a casa con el médico.

"Ya está listo el baño Hiro-san."-asomo su cabeza por la puerta sonriente.

"Si gracias. Creo que mañana no podremos regresar juntos."

"Oh ya veo."-el médico entro al cuarto.-"No hay problema Hiro-san."-le sonrió acariciando su cabeza y después le dio un beso en la frente.-"Buenas noches."

Hiroki se sonrojo un poco mientras el otro salía de la habitación. Tomó su ropa y se fue hacia el baño.

PtpT

Ya eran las cinco y aun no podía salir de la universidad. Miyagi y él se había envuelto en una plática muy entretenida sobre el trabajo y los temas parecían no terminárseles. El maestro termino su quinto cigarrillo sonriendo.

"Hacía mucho que no hablábamos así."

"Si, pero gracias a eso tenemos muchas más cosas que investigar."

"No es problema, somos dos grandes investigadores."-reviso su celular viendo la hora.-"Demonios Shinobu-chin ahora si me matara, es hora de irnos."

"Adelántate, tengo que anotar un par de cosas antes de irme."

"De acuerdo Kamijou, nos vemos Darling."

El maestro tomó sus cosas y después de lanzarle un beso se fue. Hiroki se quedó un par de minutos, después guardo su laptop en su maletín y salió de la universidad. Saludo a un par de alumnos que encontró en el camino y cuando llegó a la parada del camión saco su celular. No tenía ninguna llamada ni un mensaje así que decidió marcarle a Nowaki. Después que el teléfono sonara contesto.

"Hola Hiro-san."

"Nowaki, ¿ya estás en casa?"

"Si, Nana-san está enseñándome a pintar."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, aunque no creo tener mucho talento para esto."-escucho la risa de su madre cercana.-"¿Ya vienes de regreso?"

"Si ya terminamos, aunque tengo más trabajo ahora."-a lo lejos vio al transporte acercarse.-"Te veo en unos minutos."

"Está bien Hiro-san… _¡No te tardes hijo!"_-escuchó a su madre hablándole también.

Cerró el aparato y lo apretó entre sus manos. Parecía que su madre se divertía mucho con Nowaki ahora que lo había aceptado. Le agradaba que se llevaran bien pero también se sentía un poco celoso. No sabía porque. Molesto se levantó y subió al autobús.

CscS

Cuando llegó a casa su comida lo esperaba en la mesa. Mientras él comía, Nana y Nowaki hablaban sobre un libro que él les había prestado.

"Pues ese personaje no me agrado para nada."

"Hubiera sido mejor si fuera menos quejumbroso ¿verdad?"

"¡Exactamente! Nowa-kun tú si me entiendes."

Hiroki dejó los platos en la cocina y los lavo. Al terminar regreso a la sala y saco un libro que acababa de comprar.

"Y ahí está de nuevo, engullendo libros sin parar."-escuchó la voz de su madre hablarle.-"Ven a sentarte con nosotros hijo."

Se levantó y fue hacia ellos. Se sentó al lado de Nowaki, este se acercó un poco a él mientras seguía hablando con su madre. Él acomodó el libro y se recargo en el médico leyendo. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero su madre hablaba sobre que era tiempo de preparar la cena.

"Yo la hare, tu puedes seguir leyendo Hiro-san."

Nowaki se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la cocina.

"Oh antes de que se me olvide."-volteo a verlos sonriendo.-"A partir de hoy pueden dormir juntos. Puede ser en el cuarto de Hiro-chan aunque por su espalda creo que sería mejor la cama."

CscS

Kenji entró en la habitación seguido por Touya. Se sentó en la pequeña sala del cuarto y el otro se sentó frente a él terminando de hablar por teléfono. Después de colgar, saco una pequeña libreta y escribió algo.

"Muy bien Kamijou-san, ya hable a la oficina y recibieron los documentos. A partir de mañana estarán dispuestos a recibir a los visitantes."-tacho algo en su libreta.-"Mañana desayunaremos con Usui-san en el restaurante del hotel y después tenemos una video conferencia y podremos regresar."

"Como siempre haces un muy buen trabajo Touya."

El hombre había sido más que un secretario, como le gustaba llamarlo Hiroki, para él. Era su mano derecha y a pesar de que al principio había costado mucho confiar en él ahora no había otra persona en quien confiara.

Touya se sentía muy agradecido hacia ellos. Había conocido a Kusama Kenji en su trabajo como mesero y el hombre se sorprendió de su rapidez para memorizar. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo acudiendo a ese restaurante para verlo trabajar y finalmente le ofreció trabajo en su empresa. Durante ese tiempo Kenji lo llevó a su hogar para enseñarlo, ya que el chico no había terminado de estudiar la preparatoria. Nana siempre estaba ahí ofreciéndole alguna comida o bebida y escuchando sus problemas familiares, razones por las cuales no había terminado la escuela. Finalmente, la empresa le ayudo a terminar sus estudios y al final ocupo el lugar de mano derecha o vicepresidente.

"Solo hago mi trabajo Kamijou-san."-se levantó a tomar la jarra de agua y sirvió dos vaso dándole uno.-"¿Desea que lo comunique con Nana-san antes de irme a mi habitación?"

"Hoy no, mejor mañana temprano. Quiero revisar la propuesta que nos dieron hoy."

Touya abrió su maletín y le paso un engargolado negro. Dentro estaban las hojas con el escrito y de vez en cuando había post it con sus opiniones sobre lo escrito.

"Ya lo revisaste ¿verdad?"

"Si, cuando veníamos de regreso."

"Ya veo… hay que dejar todo listo para el sucesor de la empresa."-Kenji sonrió.-"Aunque probablemente sea muy problemático convencer a Hiro-chan de que se haga cargo pero si tiene una gran mano derecha como tú no podrá negarse."

El otro sonrió y después de hacer una reverencia salió del cuarto. Se topó con un botones que llevaba la cena que habían pedido al llegar al hotel. Lo dejó entrar y camino a su habitación enfrente. Su cena ya estaba ahí. Aventó la corbata a la cama y se sentó en el colchón.

"Valla que día."-se quedó pensando en algo pero después negó con la cabeza.-"Después de comer debo revisar que todo esté bien para mañana.".-se acercó a la mesa y sacó su laptop de su maletín.

CscS

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, se lo han ganado."

Nowaki volteo a verla asombrado. Hiroki se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara y se ocultó detrás del libro. La mujer sonrió y fue a la cocina para ayudarle al médico. Una vez solo Hiroki volvió a sonreír. Por fin podría volver a dormir con Nowaki en la misma cama. Se levantó rápido y sacó su laptop para revisar el trabajo que debía hacer. El haber adelantado lo había ayudado y no tenía muchos pendientes por hacer.

"Perfecto."-volvió a sentarse en el sillón para seguir leyendo su libro.

PtpT

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hiroki lavo los platos sucios. Nana se había ido a acostar y Nowaki lo esperaba en la sala mientras terminaba. Cuando terminó, el médico fue a bañarse mientras él fue por su ropa y a dejar el libro en la habitación de huéspedes.

Cuando Nowaki salió del baño, Hiroki entró. Se tardó más de lo normal, quería estar listo para cualquier cosa. Cuando termino salió del baño con un pants puesto y una camisa plana. Mientras iba caminando trataba de secarse el cabello, como lo tenía largo tardaba más tiempo en secársele.

Al llegar a la habitación Nowaki estaba escribiendo un reporte en la mesa. Al verlo sonrió.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

El maestro asintió sonrojándose un poco. Se sentó en la cama con el otro frente a él. Hiroki no sabía porque, pero se sentía nervioso. No era como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran a solas en un cuarto, ya llevaban muchos años de relación como para ponerse nervioso en esa situación. Tal vez solamente era el reflejo de su deseo lo que lo hacía comportarse extraño.

Después de sacudir más la toalla sobre su cabello, estuvo casi seco. Nowaki fue de nuevo a la mesa a terminar de escribir mientras él se quedó recostado en la cama. Sus nervios aún no se iban y el percibir el aroma del otro en la cama tampoco lo ayudaba en nada. Tomó el libro para distraerse un poco y se puso a leer.

Una hora después Nowaki guardo la hoja en un folder y caminó hacia la cama.

"Ya termine Hiro-san."-el maestro volteo a verlo y cerró el libro.-"¿Puedo apagar las luces?"

"…S-sí."

El médico tomó el libro, lo dejó en la mesita y después apago la luz. Hiroki se metió entre las sabanas dándole la espalda y después Nowaki se acostó a su lado. Ninguno se movía, pero se escuchaba claramente la respiración de ambos. Hiroki cerró los ojos con fuerza y, enormemente nervioso, se recorrió hasta quedar pegado a él.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki…tengo frio."

Este lo escucho fuerte y claro y sonrió.

.

.

.

Mitsuki aún no se da por vencida y aparentemente andará rondando más cerca de Hiroki. Por ahora Nowaki le puso un alto, pero… ¿será suficiente para ella?

Nana está dispuesta a ayudarlos mientras que Kenji aún no quita el dedo de renglón sobre de hacer a Hiroki su sucesor en la empresa.

Nowaki está un poco raro ¿no?

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y pues…ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente.

Contestando review:

**Rainbow:** jajajaja XD no te apures por la palabra, creo que todas la pensamos para referirnos a ella jeje Se podría decir que está enamorada de Hiroki ¿o sería más bien una obsesión? Pero lo bueno es que Nana ahora le dará su apoyo a Nowaki. Muchas gracias por leerte los capítulos de una sentada, espero no fuera mucho jeje. Pues ya está el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste. ¡Gracias por el review!


	12. Chapter 12

Después el médico se levantó y camino hacía la ventana de la habitación para cerrarla. Después volvió a acostarse en la cama.

"Así no tendrás frio Hiro-san, buenas noches."

Hiroki se quedó en shock. Sabía perfectamente que él había entendido que implicaba esa frase pero aun así lo rechazaba de esa manera. Se molestó, y mucho. Pero una voz dentro de él le dijo que era culpa suya por no decir las cosas que quería de una forma entendible. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó viendo hacia la pared. Escucho como la respiración de Nowaki se volvía más calmada y al voltearse a verlo se había quedado dormido. Normalmente no se dormía tan rápido.

"¿Nowaki?"

El otro no dijo nada simplemente paso un brazo sobre su cintura. Él lo había rechazado pero su inconsciente no lo dejaba mentir; lo quería cerca de él. Se acurruco hacia él fijándose en su cara pero este simplemente acomodo su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Probablemente solo estaba muy cansado."-observo su cara y después se acomodó entre su cuello y su hombro.-"Ya se las verá mañana conmigo."

PtpT

Si por la noche Hiroki se había molestado, ahora era lo último en lo que pensaba. La siguiente semana comenzarían los exámenes finales en la universidad y a él se le había olvidado por completo. Por estar tan concentrado en adelantar la investigación y en pensar como hablar con Nowaki, el preparar el examen había quedado como algo sin importancia. Aparentemente Miyagi tenía sus propios problemas, ya que llevaba más de media hora hablando por su celular intentando explicarse.

"En serio Shinobu-chin, hoy llegare temprano."-se levantó de la silla y agarró su maletín.-"Es más ahora mismo estoy saliendo."-separo su celular de su cara.-"Dile adiós Kamijou-sensei."

"Adiós Kamijou-sensei."-contestó Hiroki sin separar la atención de su computadora.

"¿Lo ves? Era una broma… ¡Shinobu-chin!"-sin más salió de la habitación.

Después de media hora finalmente termino de hacer su examen. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba solo pero no le importo. Le quedaban exactamente 10 minutos antes de encontrarse con Nowaki para ir a casa. Reviso su celular y vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de su amigo Usami Akihiko. Acomodó sus cosas, salió de la oficina cerrando con seguro y se encaminó hacía la salida. Al mismo tiempo marco su teléfono para regresarle la llamada.

"Que milagro Hiroki."

"Hola Akihiko, vi tus llamadas."

"Si yo no te marcó tú no tienes la intención de hacerlo. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Estuve muy ocupado últimamente, lo siento."

"Sí lo sé. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Pues…mi madre ya acepto a Nowaki."

"Nana-san sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas."

"Si lo sé, es mi madre después de todo."

Ya estaba caminando afuera de la universidad y caminaba hacia la parada del autobús.

"No te escuchas muy bien."-escuchó como encendía un cigarrillo.-"¿Nos vemos el jueves?"

Hiroki lo pensó un momento. Tal vez necesitaba hablar con él, a pesar de usarlo para sus historias solía ayudarle en muchas ocasiones.-"No lo sé, te confirmo después."

"Perfecto. Que estés bien."

El escritor colgó y el maestro dio un suspiro. Llegó a la parada y vio a Nowaki sentado leyendo un libro pequeño. Se sentó a su lado. El médico apartó su vista para saludarlo sonriéndole y después volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. El autobús llegó rápido, se subieron a el y después del trayecto llegaron a la casa. En la entrada vieron el coche y como Touya ayudaba a Kenji a bajar del coche.

"Olvidaba que mi padre regresaba hoy."

Se acercaron a saludarlos y entraron juntos a casa. Nana los esperaba feliz con la comida lista. Durante la comida la pareja Kamijou estuvo acaramelada, haciendo que Hiroki se sintiera demasiado incómodo. Nowaki estaba feliz viendo a la pareja tratándose cariñosamente. Todo estuvo tranquilo, después de la comida Hiroki tuvo que sacar su computadora para revisar su examen y mandarlo por correo para que fuera aceptado por la dirección. Nowaki aún seguía con el libro pequeño y sus padres estaban en su mundito.

"Por cierto antes de que lo olvide, le dije a Hiro-san y Nowa-kun que podían dormir juntos."

Kenji volteo a verlos, Hiroki lo veía desde la mesa de la cocina y Nowaki aún estaba concentrado en su libro en el sillón de enfrente en la pequeña sala.-"Esta bien, hoy no te diré que no a nada."

La mujer sonrió y volteo a ver a su hijo algo preocupada y después le señalo a Nowaki con la mirada. Hiroki comprendió la seña de su madre y asintió con la cabeza. Nowaki se levantó a hacer la cena. Escucharon el timbre y el maestro se levantó a abrir la puerta. Regreso a la sala seguido de una feliz Mitsuki. Ella los saludo y se puso a revisar a Kenji quien seguía sentado platicando con su esposa. Touya, quién había estado ocupado al teléfono después de comer, se sentó a la mesa.

"Touya explícale a Hiro-chan lo que haremos con el nuevo cliente."

El hombre asintió y fue a sentarse con el maestro en la sala. Hiroki no quería seguirle la corriente a su padre, pero sabía que de alguna forma eso le ayudaría más adelante. Cuando termino la revisión médica, Nana y Kenji se fueron a su cuarto para sacar la ropa de la maleta. Mitsuki verifico que Hiroki estaba concentrado en la plática con el otro hombre y entró a la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Nowaki volteó a verla. La saludo y después continuo con su trabajo.-"Preparo la cena."

"Hun…"-la mujer camino a su lado y empezó a lavar los platos sucios.-"¿No quieres hacerme alguna pregunta?"

"…"-Nowaki reviso lo que había en la estufa y después de bajar la flama volteo a verla.-"Honestamente no, pero algo me dice que vas a decirme algo sin que te lo pida."

"Ja."-la mujer rió.-"Esa no ha sido la primera vez que duermo en la misma habitación que Hiroki ¿sabes?"-camino por la cocina y después volteo a verlo.-"Aunque si es la primera en la que únicamente hemos dormido."

"…"-parte de él no quería preguntar, pero otra parte necesitaba saberlo.-"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué cosas pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer a solas en una habitación?"-la mujer se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-"Durante mucho tiempo lo estuvimos haciendo."

"Estas mintiendo."

"Puedes preguntarle si no me crees. Esa no fue la primera vez que Hiroki y yo compartimos habitación."-Antes de salir de la cocina probo la comida y después sonrió.-"Y tampoco será la última, lo prometo."

CscS

"No sé por qué mi papá quiera que sepa todo esto. De todas formas no pienso hacerme cargo de nada."

"Pero aun así aprendes todo rápidamente."-Touya sonrió mientras guardaba los papeles en el portafolio.

"Sería más fácil si ya se resignara a darte a ti la presidencia de la compañía."

Touya sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-"Me despides de tu padre."

Se levantaron y en eso Mitsuki salió de la cocina.

"¿Listo?"

La mujer asintió mientras recogía sus cosas. Touya le había ofrecido llevarla al consultorio del doctor ya que él vivía por ahí. Se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Hiroki regreso a la sala y escucho el ruido en la cocina así que decidió entrar. Nowaki estaba parado frente a la estufa sin moverse.

"¿Nowaki?"-El médico volteó a verlo completamente serio.-"¿Nowaki que pasa?"

Se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro. El otro no hiso nada por apartar el agarre pero tampoco se movió.

"Hiro-san."-Finalmente hablo y tomo sus hombros con sus manos.-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"P-por supuesto."-el médico lo observaba completamente serio. Nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro.

"Ayer… ¿Fue la primera vez que dormiste en el mismo cuarto que Oyama-san?"

Hiroki se extrañó por la pregunta para después recordó haber visto como la mujer salía de la cocina. Pasó su mano por su frente y asintió moviendo la cabeza.-"Si, ya había pasado antes."-Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Hiroki reacciono.-"Pero déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas."

El médico asintió con los ojos cerrados. Antes de que el maestro pudiera decir algo Nana entró en la habitación.

"¿Ya está lista la cena? Tu padre tiene mucha hambre hijo."

"Claro que si Nana-san, siéntense por favor."

"Perfecto. Hijo ayúdame a poner la mesa."

El maestro quiso negarse pero Nowaki ya se había volteado a servir la comida. Sin poder hacer nada, siguió a su madre hacia el comedor.

PtpT

La cena pasó tranquila. La conversación fue llevada por Kenji quien habló de cómo le fue en su viaje y de cómo le gustaría que algún día salieran de viaje juntos.

"Por supuesto que también estarás invitado Nowa-kun."

"No, nada de eso. Tendrá que ganar su invitación."-Kenji sonrió mientras daba un trago a su vaso.

El médico asintió sonriendo y después se levantó a recoger los platos. Nana se había dado cuenta de que había tensión entre ellos así que había seguido la conversación de su esposo esperando que ellos se unieran. Al ver que no fue así solo pensó en otra cosa para dejarles hablar.

"Vamos a caminar un rato ¿si?"

La mujer se levantó tomando el brazo de su esposo. Este asintió sonriendo y salieron de la casa. Nowaki salió de la cocina y miro hacia la mesa encontrando solo a Hiroki sentado.

"Fueron a caminar."

El médico asintió, dejó en la mesa una bandeja que llevaba con agua para hacer té. Le pasó una al maestro y se quedó con otra. Se quedaron en silencio, Hiroki tomó aire y aclaro su garganta.

"Yo había estado enamorado de Akihiko desde la secundaría y ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él. De vez en cuando salía con ella y los demás a tomar y ella me acompañaba de regreso a casa. Como éramos vecinos a veces me quedaba en su casa."-Se quedó en silencio esperando recibir alguna respuesta pero el otro no dijo nada.-"Desde pequeño supe que me gustaba Akihiko, que me gustaban los hombres creo, así que ella nunca me atrajo de esa manera. Cuando estábamos en el mismo cuarto siempre terminaba hablando de Akihiko y eventualmente nos quedábamos dormidos. Después terminamos la preparatoria y tomamos caminos distintos. Pero eso era todo lo que ocurría."

"… ¿era todo?"-Nowaki volteo a verlo aun sin cambiar su semblante.

"Era todo Nowaki. Nunca te he mentido de mi pasado y no lo hago ahora."

Nowaki asintió y después paso sus manos sobre su cara suspirando.

"Discúlpame por haberte preguntado Hiro-san. Tal vez son cosas que no quieres recordar y aquí estoy yo preguntándotelas."

"No tienes de que disculparte."-Hiroki se levantó y se sentó a su lado.-"Más bien yo debí habértelo dicho desde antes para que no te preocuparas."

El médico sonrió, atrajo su cabeza hacia él y beso su frente. Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Nowaki dio un bostezo. Hiroki le dijo que se preparara para dormir y que él terminaría de limpiar la mesa. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y antes de irse el médico lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Te veo en unos minutos."

Hiroki asintió y después el médico salió. El maestro entro en la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos sucios. La mujer le había dicho que esa no había sido la primera vez que dormían juntos en el cuarto pero… ¿Por qué? Tal vez había intentado explicarle las cosas a Nowaki para que no malinterpretara nada pero no había tenido tiempo, o no se había explicado bien. Ya hablaría con ella después para agradecerle.

Ahora que había hablado con Nowaki sobre eso se sentía más tranquilo y esperaba que el médico también lo estuviera.

CscS

Nowaki volvió a sumergirse en el agua y limpio su cara cuando salió.

"¿Por qué me porte así?"- volvió a ponerse agua en la cara para limpiarse.

Últimamente había estado molesto e incluso había estado evitando a Hiroki por una razón: estaba molesto. Estaba enojado, pero no con Hiroki, con él mismo. Por no haber asistido a la cena en la que habían quedado y no haber estado ahí cuando llegara. Pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que le había dicho la mujer, sobre que estaba encimándosele al maestro en cuanto tuvieran un tiempo a solas. Sin embargo lo extrañaba, y mucho. Extrañaba sentir su piel sobre la suya y escuchar su voz quebrada y agitada en su oreja. Pero ahora sentía que no debía forzar mucho las cosas o el pequeño avance se vendría abajo ya que Nana lo había aceptado.

Y ayer se había odiado a si mismo por haber rechazado al maestro de esa manera. Cuando le dijo la frase, la frase únicamente para él, solamente pudo fingir no saber lo que quería. Suspiro y salió de la tina para secarse. Pero Nana había sido quien les dio permiso de dormir juntos ¿no? Ella sabe que son pareja y sabe lo que las parejas hacen así que… ¿estaría dándoles permiso? Se detuvo frente al espejo y negó con la cabeza. Era la madre de Hiro-san después de todo. Se puso la ropa y salió del baño dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Hiroki lo esperaba sentado en la mesa con la computadora encendida. Se levantó y salió al baño. Nowaki tomó el libro otra vez y siguió leyéndolo. Minutos después Hiroki regreso más rápido de lo normal.

"¿Hiro-san? ¿Ya terminaste?"

"Si… Tengo que revisar y hacer los cambios que me mandaron."

Nowaki sonrió y siguió leyendo el libro. Después de un rato lo cerró y se acomodó para esperar a que el maestro terminara pero sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormido. En la mañana se despertó con el sonido del despertador y con el maestro entre sus brazos. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a lavarse. Cuando regreso levantó al maestro y después fue hacia la cocina donde Nana estaba preparando el desayuno.

Ahora el médico sentía que tenía que estar más al pendiente de todo: no retrasarse con su trabajo, cuando la chica estuviera en la casa y ser afectuoso con Hiroki sin serlo demasiado. Terminaron de comer y subieron al transporte, después se despidieron en la parada y él se fue a otra para esperar el autobús que lo llevaría al hospital. Últimamente empezaba a sentirse cansado.

CscS

Con el examen terminado y revisado Hiroki se sentía más calmado. Y ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía ponerse a pensar… ¿Estaría Nowaki empezando a desesperarse? No era normal que él le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, usualmente esperaba a que él lo aclarara. O cuando lo preguntaba no lo hacía de una forma tan directa. Tal vez cuando Mitsuki habló con él dejó las que las cosas se malentendieran. Pero no lo creía, ella era su amiga después de todo.

"Adelante."

No había escuchado que estaban tocando a la puerta pero Miyagi le indico a la persona que estaba detrás que entrara. Reconoció a dos estudiantes de su clase, los encargados de entregar los trabajos finales. Él los acepto y después les dijo que podían irse. Detrás de ellos una chica toco quedamente la puerta.

"¿Kamijou-sensei?"-el maestro volteó a verla.-"¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto?"

El maestro asintió y Miyagi dijo que iría afuera a fumar un cigarrillo. La chica entró en la habitación y cuando él estuvo detrás de ella le hiso una seña de burla y se fue. Sabía lo que quería la chica, quería obtener créditos extras. Había planeado en hablarle a la mujer para preguntarle pero ahora no podría.

"Sensei me apena mucho pedírselo pero vera, mi familia…"

"Dios empezamos de nuevo."-volteo su silla por completo para mirar fijamente a la chica.

PtpT

Ya estaba en casa, finalmente. Al salir, Nowaki le dijo que se adelantara porque él tenía que revisar sus turnos con Tsumori y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardarse. Se molestó un poco ¿con todos pasa tiempo menos conmigo? Y suspiro, probablemente a eso se había debido la pregunta de ayer de Nowaki. Solamente celos. Cuando termino de comer, su madre aún estaba con los niños pintando quien sabe que cosas en el jardín, así que él se puso a calificar los trabajos de sus alumnos.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa. La mayoría de ellos había mejorado mucho en sus trabajos, había algunos alumnos que les costaba trabajo pero aun así se podía mostrar el empeño que le hacían. Sin embargo había otros sinvergüenzas como la chica de la mañana que le había pedido que la aprobara cuando todos los trabajos que entregaba eran copiados. Además de que se encontraba al límite de faltas y le había quitado más de 2 celulares a lo largo del semestre.

Termino de calificar la mitad de los trabajos y fue a la cocina a tomar algo. Se dio cuenta de que pronto serían las siete y el médico aun no llegaba. Escucho a Nana en el patio y fue a verla para preguntarle sobre él pero ahí lo vio, muy tranquilo sentado en el suelo con una hoja blanca entre sus pies. Se enojó otra vez, ahora si no le quedaba duda alguna. Nowaki lo estaba evitando. Lo había rechazado primero y ahora lo estaba evitando ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Se armó de valor y camino hacia afuera pero se detuvo. Vio como bostezaba y se recostaba en el pasto. No se había puesto a verlo, por todo lo que ocupaba su mente, pero se veía agotado. Más de lo usual.

"Hiro-chan."

Su madre lo llamó y él se sonrojo al sentirse atrapado, no le quedó más opción que acercarse a ellos. Nowaki aún seguía recostado en el pasto sin moverse.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, venía a preguntarte por Nowaki pero veo que está aquí."

"¿No te aviso que había llegado?"

"…"-no era buena opción decirle a su madre sus sospechas, aunque ya había aceptado a Nowaki no sabía si podía confiar en ella.-"Es probable que me avisara, no revise mi celular."

"Oh ya veo."-Nana le sonrió y el agacho la mirada avergonzado. Nunca había podido mentirle a su madre sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Empezare a hacer la cena."

Se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa corriendo. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número.

"¿Aún sigue en pie lo de mañana?... De acuerdo, a las seis entonces."-colgó y se concentró en lo que iba a cocinar.

Tenía que hablar con alguien lo que pasaba o sentía que se volvería loco. Primero sus padres en su contra, después Mitsuki haciendo lo que le place y ahora ¿Nowaki evitándolo? Había un límite para soportar las cosas y él sentía que ya estaba llegando al suyo.

CscS

"¿Por qué lo estas evitando?"

Nowaki abrió los ojos y suspiro. No quería hablar con ella sobre este tema pero fue ella quien lo confundió desde un principio así que tenía que comprender que era lo que en verdad pasaba.

"No puedo ver a Hiro-san sin querer hacer nada."

"¿Eh?"-la mujer no entendió y se acercó a él. Nowaki volteo a verla con la cara completamente roja.-"Oooh jojojojo creo que ya sé a qué te refieres."

"¡Nana-san!"

"No te preocupes Nowa-kun ya somos adultos, podemos hablar de estas cosas. Bueno, aunque he de admitir que es un poco extraño."-A pesar de eso la mujer seguía riendo.-"Pero fue por eso que ahora los deje dormir en el mismo cuarto ¿sabes?"

"Si pero…"-el rojo en su rostro aumento.

"Basta esto tienes que hablarlo con Hiro-chan."-Intentaba contener su alegría, pensaba que algo más serio pasaba y le alegraba ver que estaba equivocada.-"No te preocupes por esas cosas tu solo muchacho, las parejas son de dos después de todo."

La mujer le sonrió y entró a la casa. Probablemente ese era el mayor desafío para ambos. Siempre se ponían a pensar y hacían las cosas como querían dejándose llevar por malos entendidos. Suspiro de nuevo y se levantó del piso

Bueno, ahora no tenía duda de que tenían el permiso. Pero aun así él no quería tentar a su suerte así que se mantendría como antes, solo por si acaso.

.

.

.

La verdad me dio cosa escribir el comienzo del capítulo. A muchas nos gustaba la idea de ver algo de acción, lo admito a mí también, pero a Nowaki le encanta pensar de más las cosas -.-ll Aún quedan varios cabos sueltos pero no se desesperen todo se aclara en su momento.

Oficialmente he roto un record propio: este está siendo el fic más largo que he escrito y debo admitir que me agrada mucho. En fin, espero que les siga gustando la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Respondiendo review.

**Guest:** Poquito a poquito Nowaki va saliéndose de su rutina. En este capítulo ya están más centrados en los problemas de estos momentos y en cómo lidiar con ellos. Pero Mitsuki se rehúsa a bajar la guardia jeje. Pues sí, ya duermen juntos pero aun nada, esperemos que eso cambie. Gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiroki termino de preparar la cena y todos se sentaron a comer. No se dio cuenta que Nowaki se sentó a su lado, ni que su madre se levantó varias veces de la mesa. Estaba perdido reflexionando muchas cosas y comiendo casi de manera automática. Cuando puso el tenedor en el plato y al llevarlo a la boca no percibió comida, volvió en sí. Ya todos habían terminado y escuchaban a Nana contar sobre uno de sus alumnos que aprendió rápidamente a dibujar. Empezó a recoger los platos y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos.

Cuando regreso a la mesa Kenji no estaba, Nowaki estaba levantado de la silla y Nana aún estaba sentada terminado su bebida.

"¿Y papá?"

"Ya fue a acostarse."-la mujer se levanta y camina a la puerta.-"Que descansen."

La mujer le hizo una seña Nowaki, que irrito al maestro y sonrojo al médico. Después de que la mujer se fuera, Hiroki apago la luz de la cocina y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes.

PtpT

Nowaki esperaba a que el maestro regresara de bañarse. Después de hablar con ella confirmo algo que ya sabía, debía dejar de lado su estúpida manía de ocultarle las cosas a Hiroki y hablar de frente con él. Pensaba que si le comentaba al maestro que debían de…comportarse frente a sus padres él entendería y probablemente lo ayudaría. Y no pasaría lo de ahora, el maestro buscando hacer contacto desesperadamente y él rechazándolo. Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y minutos después el maestro entraba al cuarto. Entró bostezando y sacudiendo su cabello en la toalla. Lo vio caminar hasta su laptop y encenderla, era probable que necesitaba hacer trabajo.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"… ¿Qué pasa?".-el maestro a verlo.

Iba a contestarle pero vio como sus ojos se abrieron enormemente viendo fijamente a algo que estaba en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama.

"Por favor dime que esas hojas no son mías."

"¿Eh?".-volteo hacia donde señalaba con la mirada.-"Ya estaban ahí cuando entramos al cuarto."

El maestro se levantó corriendo y agarro el bonche de hojas en sus manos.-"Demonios son los trabajos de este parcial. Tengo que empezar a calificarlos si quiero terminar a tiempo."

Tomó las hojas y de su maletín saco una pluma y una hoja de listado. Se fue a sentar en la mesa del cuarto y encendió la lámpara.-"Lo siento Nowaki, ¿podemos hablar después? Tengo que empezar a calificar esto."

"Si claro, no te preocupes."

El maestro no espero su respuesta y empezó a leer el primer trabajo. De nuevo Nowaki se enojó. Con el maestro y con él mismo. Aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de ello. Se recostó en la cama observando al maestro ensimismarse en la lectura. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

CscS

"Muy bien el tiempo termino, entreguen sus exámenes."

Kamijou-sensei estaba parado detrás de su escritorio viendo como sus alumnos dejaban sus hojas en el mueble con una mirada llena de preocupación. Una vez que todos salieron del salón, tomó sus cosas y se encamino a su oficina. Miyagi estaba adentro sacando copias a su examen y revisando algunas cosas en su laptop.

"Una vez que el examen esta contestado llega lo peor." a verlo con tristeza en el rostro.-"Revisar cada uno de ellos."

Hiroki se sentó en su escritorio moviendo la cabeza asintiendo a lo que el maestro había dicho. Al menos Miyagi sabía mantener su sentido del humor bajo en época de exámenes y no lo hartaba tanto. Como solamente tenían que ir a hacer exámenes, estaba libre el resto del día. Pero aun debía terminar de calificar los trabajos y empezar con los exámenes. Suspirando, saco de nuevo los trabajos de su maletín y continúo con su lectura.

PtpT

El sonido de su celular lo asusto cuando sonó repentinamente. Volteo a su alrededor y vio al otro profesor escribiendo algo en una lista. Tomó el celular y salió de la oficina contestando.

"¿Si?"

"¿Hiro-san? "

"Nowaki hola, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno es que…ya estoy esperando el autobús."

"¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, sigo en la universidad."-rasco su cabeza un poco nervioso.-"Mira adelántate a la casa, yo voy a empezar a guardar mis cosas y nos vemos ahí."

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperarte."

"Si está bien nos vemos allá, adiós."-después de escuchar la despedida del médico colgó.

Pasó su mano sobre su cara y dio un gran bostezo. Se había concentrado tanto en su trabajo que ni se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo. Regreso a la oficina y saco también al otro profesor de su trance. Recogió sus cosas y se despidió saliendo de la oficina. Estaba a punto de salir de la universidad cuando vio una máquina expendedora y su estómago gruño. Se detuvo a comprarse algo, ni siquiera había comido nada. No se había dado cuenta en que momento ni él ni Nowaki se preocuparon por hacerse sus almuerzos.

Finalmente camino hacia afuera de la universidad mientras iba comiéndose una barra energética. Cuando llegó a la parada de autobús vio a Nowaki sentado leyendo un pequeño libro. Ya no había más gente esperando así que supo que el autobús ya había pasado. Se sentó a su lado y el médico cerro el libro para saludarlo.

"Te dije que no tenías que esperarme."

"Lo sé."

Nowaki simplemente sonrió y se quedaron en silencio esperando a que llegara el transporte.

Hiroki saco su celular y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para las cinco de la tarde. No se había dado cuenta de que se había tardado tanto. Ahora solo le quedaba tiempo para comer y alistarse para salir hacia el bar en el que se iba a ver con Akihiko. El autobús llegó y subieron a el. Recorrieron el camino en silencio, Hiroki perdido en sus pensamientos y Nowaki pensando en la mejor manera y el mejor lugar para hablar con él. Llegaron a la casa y Nana los esperaba con la comida lista. Ella y su esposo ya habían comido pero aun así los acompaño.

"Muchas gracias por la comida."-Hiroki se levantó de la mesa rápidamente después de comer su último bocado.

"Espera Hiro-san yo quería hablar contigo de algo."-Nowaki vio nervioso a la mujer y esta simplemente sonrió y se encamino hacia la sala para recoger sus cosas e irse.

"Lo siento Nowaki hoy no puedo, voy a salir y solo tengo media hora para llegar a tiempo."

"¿Saldrás?"-se tensó un poco ¿con Mitsuki? Quiso preguntar pero no se atrevió.

"Si, con Akihiko. Volveré a regañarlo por haberme usado en su novela extraña."

Hiroki fue a la cocina a dejar sus platos y lavarlos rápidamente, después salió de la habitación para ir a prepararse al cuarto. El médico suspiro aliviado, al menos no se vería con la mujer a solas. Deseaba decirle que ya no la buscara pero sabía que no tenía el derecho. Era amiga del maestro y él no quería prohibirle nada. No podía hacerlo.

Minutos después Hiroki estaba saliendo de la casa, un taxi ya lo estaba esperando. Le había prometido a Nowaki hablar con él cuando regresara, de todas formas creía que después de hablar con Akihiko tendría la mente más clara. Llegó un par de minutos después de la hora acordada pero su amigo ya lo esperaba en una zona reservada.

"Por fin llegue."-Hiroki se sentó en su lugar observando la carta para decidir que ordenar.

"Me honra con su presencia Kamijou-sensei."-le dijo el escritor brindando con su copa.

Él ya tenía una frente a él una que el mesero le sirvió. Brindaron y después empezaron a hablar de temas varios. Sobre la escuela, sobre el nuevo libro del escritor, sobre el trabajo del maestro, de muchas cosas. Ordenaron algunas botanas y continuaron hablando.

"¿Y? Ya que nos pusimos al día, ¿Cómo van las cosas?"-pregunto el escritor dándole un trago a su bebida.

Hiroki se detuvo ordenando sus ideas. Le contó cómo había comenzado todo, después lo que su padre les había dicho sobre que no mostraban ningún tipo de avance, también sobre su idea de que él quedara enfrente en la compañía aunque él sabía que solo era un capricho de su padre. También le dijo de cómo Nana había seguido al médico a su trabajo por un tiempo y al final decidió aceptarlo.

"Nana-san siempre ha sabido como juzgar a las personas, no me sorprende que fuera ella la primera en aceptarlo."

"Pues al menos eso está listo, pero hay otra cosa que me molesta."

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno…últimamente Nowaki ha estado algo distante. Se concentra más en su trabajo o en cualquier cosa. Al principio pensé que tal vez estaba imaginando las cosas pero después lo confirme. De verdad ha estado evitándome. Creo que si no fuera porque mi madre nos dejó dormir en la misma habitación creo que no lo vería en todo el día más que en la comida."

"¿Estás seguro de eso"?

"Te dije que ya lo había confirmado ¿no?"-. Dio un trago a su bebida.-"No entiendo que está pasando, siempre se ocupa o se duerme antes que yo. Es demasiada coincidencia como para que no sea cierto."

"Entonces tal vez no es coincidencia."

Se quedaron en silencio. El maestro recordó los momentos de sospecha en su mente para confirmarlo y por más que intentaba justificar al médico seguía llegando a la conclusión de que lo evitaba. No había error.

CscS

"Listo Nowa-kun."

La mujer le sonrió a Nowaki para que soltara el florero que detenía. Ella había comenzado un nuevo boceto y quería ver la parte inferior del objeto y él se ofreció a ayudarle, al final su brazo también fue incluido en el dibujo. Se sentó a su lado mientras la mujer le enseñaba el dibujo que había hecho.

"De verdad dibuja muy bien Nana-san."

"Y tú fuiste muy buen modelo Nowa-kun, me imagino que estas un poco dolido del brazo, ¿verdad? Lo siento."

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo mientras le pasaba una taza de té. Él lo acepto y empezó a tomarlo. Ella seguía dibujando mientras él se distraía un poco cambiando los canales de la televisión.

"¿Sabes que opino de ti?"

La dijo sonriente llamando su atención. El médico volteo a verla confundido.

"Opino que eres un buen chico, de verdad se puede notar fácilmente."-. Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya.-"Pero si de verdad quieres a mi hijo debes demostrarlo. Kenji se está desesperando."

Nowaki se quedó meditando lo que le dijo. Sabía que se lo decía con buena intención y lo aceptaba pero no sabía que decir. Tenía razón, de eso no había duda, y quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo. La mujer apretó su mano para sonreírle de nuevo. Se avergonzó un poco por su primer reacción. Había acordado que una pareja son de dos y de nuevo iba a comenzar a darle vueltas a la idea por su cabeza sin preguntarle al maestro su opinión.

"Tiene razón Nana-san."

Le devolvió la sonrisa y el apretón de mano. En cuanto el maestro llegará hablaría con él.

CscS

"¿Has pensado que tal vez es mucho para él?"-. Deja su vaso en la mesa y voltea a verlo.

"Hun…no quería pensar en eso en voz alta."-Sonrió un poco triste.-"Es la única conclusión a la que llegó. Y creo que este cansancio no es solamente ahora sino que lleva tiempo."

De nuevo se quedaron callados. Hiroki pensaba que saldría de esa plática más animado para hablar con Nowaki sobre lo que pasaba pero ahora sentía que él mismo se había engañado. Sentía que el separarse era inevitable.

PtpT

Llegó a su casa antes de las ocho de la noche. Nowaki estaba en la habitación de huéspedes y sus padres en la sala. Al verlo, Nana camino hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. Kenji se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa. Minutos después regresó a la habitación con su abrigo y el de la mujer.

"Me iré a cenar con tu padre. Es probable que se nos haga tarde y él tiene una cita al otro lado de la ciudad mañana temprano así que nos quedaremos cerca de ahí para que llegue a tiempo."-. Le guiño y después beso su mejilla, Kenji había caminado hacia la entrada de la casa con una pequeña maleta.-"Es la única vez que los voy a ayudar hijo, así que hablen sin preocupación ¿está bien?"

Hiroki se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Después de despedirse de sus padres regreso a la sala. Era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Nowaki, y esta vez él no podría huir. Como si lo hubiera invocado el médico entró a la habitación.

"Hiro-san bienvenido."-Le dijo sonriendo.-"Voy a empezar a hacer la cena."

El maestro lo detuvo en la entrada.

"Nowaki tenemos que hablar."

"¿Sucede algo Hiro-san?"

"Estos días te has estado comportando extraño. Has estado distante conmigo."

"¿Distante? Claro qué no Hiro-san, solamente he estado un poco ocupado eso es todo."

"El hablar con mi mama no es estar ocupado,"

"Eso no es lo único que hago, y lo sabes bien."-El enojo que había aguantado amenazaba con salir.

"De verdad tenemos que hablar."

El médico se quedó callado observándolo. Hiroki preparo mentalmente lo que iba a decir, no quería pasar nada de largo. Nowaki intentó controlarse, no quería desquitar su enojo con él y también quería decirle muchas cosas. Pero primero debía calmarse.

"Escucha Nowaki, sé que desde el principio no fue muy buena idea haber aceptado la propuesta de mis padres."-Espero a que el otro dijera algo pero no lo hizo.- "Por eso quería decirte que... Si crees que esto es muy pesado para ti... Podemos dejarlo."

Hubo un silencio, el médico suspiro y después se recargo en la puerta.

"Siendo honestos si es algo muy cansado."-Hiroki se sorprendió al escucharlo.-"No pensé que las cosas fueran a ser de esta manera y he encarado una parte de mí que no me agrada del todo. De ser posible me gustaría que desapareciera."-Confeso avergonzado.

"¡No!" ó fuertemente acercándose a él.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Sé qué dije que podríamos dejarlo pero no te dejare. No dejare que te alejes de mí por algo tan estúpido como esto. Hemos superado muchas otras cosas. _No soportaría perderte._"

Nowaki volteo a verlo a los ojos dándose cuenta que intentaba detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se acercó a él pero este puso las manos alejándolo, sabía que si lo tocaba el sentimiento ganaría dejándose llevar por el llanto y quería terminar de hablar y poner las cosas en claro.

"Escúchame Nowaki. Nuestra relación puede ser difícil pero no es imposible. Y yo...yo no estaría dispuesto a tanto si no fueras tú. Podemos lograrlo hemos superado muchas cosas. Puedes pedirme lo que sea sólo..."- Ya no pudo soportar más y las lágrimas corrieron por su cara.-"Estoy dispuesto a todo pero por favor...no te des por vencido."

"Espera Hiro-san no entiendo que está pasando."

"¿No lo entiendes? El problema es que te amo idiota... ¡Te amo Nowaki! Si para ti es muy pesado podemos cambiar, puedo cambiar. Sé qué haré las cosas mejor así que..."

"Hiro-san tranquilízate."-Intento acercarlo a sus brazos pero el otro de rehusaba.-"No me refería a eso cuando hablaba."

Ahora fue el momento de Hiroki de mirarlo confundido.

"Pienso que...debe ser muy cansado para ti el tener que aguantarnos todo el tiempo. Aún soy ingenuo e ignoro muchas cosas, me molesto ante la más pequeña persona que se acerque a tu lado y siempre lo descargo alejándome."-Nowaki paso su mano sobre su cabello haciéndolo para atrás.-"Además mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre."

"Eso no me importa. Incluso si puedo verte solamente por poco tiempo, quiero estar contigo."

"A mi si me importa Hiro-san. Quiero despertar contigo en mis brazos, comer juntos, ir a comprar cualquier cosa, todo el día quiero estar contigo, estar todo el tiempo juntos como una pareja normal. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es posible. Por más que intentamos adelantar el trabajo, no podemos. Por más que intente confiar en que no amas a nadie más que a mí, mis celos siempre se interponen y termino haciendo tonterías. Es por eso que es cansado...para los dos."

Hiroki no pudo responder, tenía razón. No había motivos por el cual negar algo de lo cual se habían dado cuenta hace mucho. Hiroki soltó su camisa, en algún momento se había aferrado fuertemente a ella, y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran. Todo había terminado. Las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Capitulo listo. Espero que les guste y disculpe mi tardanza. Sin embargo aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo y el siguiente estarán más centrados en Nowaki y Hiroki, en que aclaren las cosas y se quiten pesos de encima.

Otra pequeña cosa, quiero anunciarles que Misa-chan estará de regreso. Para quienes leyeron mi otro fic llamado "Cenicienta no es como la pintan" saben a quién me refiero y quién no los invito a pasar a leerlo. También tengo algunas ideas para un par de One Shot así que tal vez este subiéndolos en algún futuro no tan distante.

Terminados los anuncios parroquiales, espero de verdad les guste el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Respondiendo Reviews:

**Araceli-kun:** Si Hiroki sufre tantito, pero nada más por ahora. Gracias por tu review.

**SebasAcu**: De verdad lamento mucho haberles quedado a deber la escena de la cama, que a todas les hacia falta eeh!, pero pronto las compensare lo prometo. Pronto Hiroki reflexionara sobre Mitsuki y hablara con ella sobre el asunto, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

"Es cansado."-volvió a decir Nowaki.-"Pero dejara de serlo. Sé qué por ahora tal vez no tengamos la vida que deseamos, pero llegaremos a lograrla. Es por eso que, aunque sea demasiado, quiero pedirte que te quedes a mi lado hasta que logremos esa vida que tanto deseamos. Juntos."

Tomo su mano y le deslizó un anillo. El maestro volteo a verlo viendo como también las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Hiro-san te amo más que a nada en este mundo y con este anillo quiero prometernos que estaremos juntos, sin importar lo cansado o difícil que sea."

Hiroki cerró los ojos y se arrojó contra él que ya tenía los brazos listos para recogerlo. Cayeron en el sillón, sobre los cojines, pero no importo. Se abrazaron y se besaron fuertemente. Había lágrimas en ambos rostros pero no se soltaban. Nowaki se separó un poco del maestro y le dio un anillo. Hiroki tomo el anillo y la mano del médico para colocárselo en el dedo.

"Es nuestra promesa."

El maestro sonrió. Quería enojarse por lo vergonzoso que acababa de hacer y gritarle lo cursi que se oía pero se quedó callado. Sabía que en esos momentos aunque quisiera sonar enojado, la enorme emoción lo echaría de cabeza. Nowaki tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso de nuevo.

"Te amo Hiro-san."

"...Yo también...te amo."

Nowaki sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Los besos dejaron de ser cálidos para volverse más fogosos. Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenían la oportunidad de estar solos. El médico recobro la consciencia y se alejó un poco de él.

"Ahora no podemos."

"Está bien, mi madre se llevó a mi padre hace un momento. Regresarán hasta mañana."

No tuvo que decir nada más, Nowaki volvió a cubrir la distancia entre sus bocas. Hiroki sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido a las caricias de su atacante. Intentó decir algo pero su boca estaba atrapada con la del médico y este parecía no querer soltarla. Finalmente, por falta de aire, Nowaki dejó de besarlo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras su mano viajaba a su pantalón.

"Espera Nowaki."

"Hiro-san extrañaba tanto tocarte."

El maestro no pudo decirle nada al escuchar esas palabras. La mano de Nowaki estaba sobre su pantalón masajeándolo ligeramente mientras besaba su cuello. Su cadera empezó a moverse frotándose contra la mano mientras lo apretaba fuertemente también. Se sentía incomodó al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer en ese lugar, la sala de sus padres. Sabía que debía decirle a Nowaki que se levantaran y se fuera al cuarto pero no podría hacerlo ya que él no aguantaría. Además de que se sentía excitado al saber que lo estaban haciendo _ahí._

"Nowaki… ¡Haa ah!"

Sin embargo el otro siempre se las arreglaba para dejarlo sin hablar. Sus pantalones ya habían sido desabrochados y su cierre estaba abajo. Mientras su hábil mano acariciaba, la boca del médico devoraba todo a su paso.

Nowaki remplazo su mano por su propia cadera frotándose contra el otro aun besándolo. Torpemente guio un ritmo rápido, ambos estaban demasiado excitados para detenerse a pensar las cosas. Hiroki sintió su cuerpo tensarse más e inclinarse para encontrarse con el cuerpo del otro. El médico lo besaba, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos, besaba cualquier cosa que alcanzara a besar a causa de los extraños movimientos que hacían.

"¡Ugh Nowa-Nowaki!"

"Haaa…Hiro-san…haa."

Se acercaron de nuevo llegando al orgasmo. Nowaki se dejó caer sobre él mientras ambos trataban de recobrar la respiración. Eso había sido demasiado excitante…pero aun querían más, lo necesitaban. Sin hablar, el médico se levantó y le ofreció su mano al otro. Cuando ayudo al maestro a levantarse, beso su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió. Él simplemente se sonrojo y vio hacia otro lado mientras era guiado por el corredor. Llegaron a una habitación y entraron.

"Pero este es mi cuarto."

"Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo aquí."-Nowaki lo acerco a él y beso su frente.-"Porque esta es la habitación de Hiro-san."

"…pervertido."-se inclinó hacia él y lo beso.

Se besaron por un largo rato abrazando sus bocas y sus cuerpos. Poco a poco volvieron a sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Hiroki rio contra la boca del otro cuando paso su mano por sus costillas.

"Aun eres cosquilludo Hiro-san."

Aprovecharon esa pequeña interrupción para prepararse. Nowaki saco el futon del closet rápidamente y lo acomodo en el suelo mientras Hiroki deshacía su corbata. Sintió la mirada del otro y decidió entretenerse en sus botones sin voltear a verlo. Cuando termino, se quitó la camiseta y la tiro al suelo volteando a verlo. El médico estaba frente a él observándolo sonriendo, sin la camisa puesta y con el pantalón desabrochado.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Hiroki dejó que el otro lo jalara hacia él para quitarle el pantalón. Primero lo desabrocho y le pidió que se recostara en el futon. Una vez en el suelo, Nowaki jalo poco a poco la prenda y mordisqueaba la piel expuesta haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran y se estremeciera ante el contacto. El médico acaricio su miembro sobre la ropa interior y antes de que pudiera quitársela Hiroki invirtió los papeles quedando ahora él encima. Le sonrió coquetamente y después se dio la vuelta quedando frente a los pies del otro y su cintura encima de su pecho. Le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quito de un jalón junto con la ropa interior.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"No me hables."-se recostó sobre las piernas dejando las suyas cerca de los hombros del médico quedando en 4 patas sobre él.-"Puedo arrepentirme."

Nowaki se acomodó en sus codos y le quito la ropa interior al otro. Sintió como el maestro acariciaba sus muslos y decidió no quedarse atrás. Recorrió con sus manos la parte de su espalda que alcanzaba a ver hasta su trasero rodeándolo con su mano. Se detuvo al notar el masaje del maestro sobre su miembro. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca y empezó a lamer sus dedos.

"Siempre jugando sucio Hiro-san."

"No te escucho quejarte."

"¡Hun!"-gimió cuando el ritmo aumento.-"Curioso que digas eso."

Poso su mano en la entrada del maestro e introdujo un dedo previamente humedecido. El maestro tembló fuertemente pero después de acostumbrarse un poco continúo con su masaje. Nowaki sonrió al sentir como el masaje se volvía arrítmico pero eso no lo hacía menos excitante.

"Haa Hiro-san…siempre has sido bueno con las manos."

"Ung…opino lo mismo."-el maestro se revolvió un poco. En algún momento el médico había capturado su miembro con su mano libre y eso le dejaba en desventaja.-"Nowaki…"

El mencionado simplemente aumento el ritmo de sus manos. No quería aceptarlo, pero el masaje del maestro lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba controlando sus enormes ganas de empezar a mover la cadera en contra del agarre. Ambos intentaban ocultar sus gemidos, fallando enormemente. No les importaba mucho ya que buscaban complacerse pero no querían ser el primero.

El maestro empezó a rendirse al sentir al tercer dedo dentro de él. Nowaki había abandonado sus intentos de callarse y se unía al coro de gemidos del otro llenado la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo ambos aumentaron el ritmo y el maestro se inclinó hacia él al correrse. Como pudo, siguió con el masaje y minutos después Nowaki grito su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

"Jum…"-el médico rio quedamente mientras se acomodaba sentándose y ayudaba al maestro a levantarse.

"…"-quería decirle algo pero estaba ocupado recuperando el aliento.

Nowaki lo sentó sobre él y lo beso mientras su mano viajaba de nuevo a su entrada. Hiroki gimió y se movió contra él sintiendo que empezaban a ponerse duros por tercera vez. El maestro estaba listo para él y lo penetro suavemente. Aun se besaban pero al sentir la intromisión, se inclinó hacia atrás alejándose y mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Haa…Hiro-san…tan caliente… ¡Hn!"

El mayor se acomodó haciendo que entrara aún más profundo en él. Frente a él, Nowaki vio los pezones del otro pedirle atención. Mordisqueo y lamio uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo atendió su mano libre. Hiroki se movió en círculos y abrazo su cabeza para morder su oreja. Ambos dejaban marcas rojas a su paso, queriendo dejar evidencia de ese momento. Evidencia de que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Con un movimiento rápido el médico lo acostó de nuevo en el futon. Hiroki sintió un golpe en la espalda y eso lo hiso empujarse en contra del cuerpo del otro haciéndolo gemir. Nowaki tomo la pierna izquierda del maestro y la acomodo en su hombro. Se movió un poco hacia atrás y volvió a entrar más rápido y más fuerte.

"¡Haaaa! Ung… ¡Nowaki!"

"Que vista… Hiro-san."

Frente a él, el cuerpo del maestro estaba claramente a su disposición. Los brazos se agarraban fuerte al futon, su cara completamente roja estaba adornada con un poco de sudor y su cadera se movía contra la suya. Hiroki volteo a verlo y paso su lengua sobre sus labios observándolo fijamente. Nowaki se inclinó para besarlo y el maestro aprovecho para moverse de nuevo en círculos y empujo su pierna para acercarlo. El médico sonrió al gemir contra su boca y lo beso de nuevo profundamente.

"Más… ¿verdad?"-le preguntó una vez que sus labios estuvieron libres.

"Huun…ya te estas tardando."

Le dio un beso nuevo entre sus cejas y después se inclinó para entrar más rápidamente. Hiroki gemía fuertemente y sin pudor acompañado por Nowaki, quien seguía moviéndose. La pierna del maestro fue reacomodada y entro más profundo. El maestro tembló un poco y dejo de moverse dejando que el médico hiciera todo el trabajo. Una vez se tranquilizó, lo poco que pudo, puso sus manos en su miembro y empezó a masajearse. Con las embestidas rápidas del médico y los movimientos de sus manos llegó rápidamente al orgasmo. Su interior empezó a contraerse apretando el miembro del otro.

"Hiro-san… ¡Hnnng!"

Nowaki se movió más rápido en su interior hasta que no pudo más y se vino en él. Se quedaron quietos, el maestro aun temblando con los ojos cerrados y él observándolo. Se inclinó para salir de él y ponerse a su lado para besarlo de nuevo.

"¿Una ducha?"

"Por supuesto."

PtpT

El cuarto tenía la ventana abierta y el futon ya no se veía por ningún lugar. Lo movieron a la lavandería para limpiarlo por la mañana. Y el desastre que había en el cuarto, sobretodo ropa tirada por todas partes, ya había desaparecido y con ellos los culpables. Ahora se encontraban en el baño relajándose en la tina. Nowaki masajeaba el cabello del maestro con un poco de shampoo produciendo espuma. Hiroki casi ronroneaba disfrutando del masaje y del agua caliente en su cuerpo.

"¿Te gusta Hiro-san?"

"Hum…sí."-se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas.-"Te dije que eras bueno con las manos."

"Lo sé."

Una vez que limpio su cabello, se dispuso a besar su cuello de nuevo yéndolo de marcas rojas.

"Hiro-san me gustaría hablar de algo antes de que otra cosa pase."

El maestro asintió y a disgusto se movió de su lugar para quedar de frente a él. Nowaki tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso acercándolo a él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Discúlpame por haberte rechazado esa noche."-tomo su mano y la atrajo a sus labios.-"De verdad quería complacerte pero no me hubiera podido controlar y eso nos traería problemas."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que…simplemente estaba emocionado de poder volver a dormir contigo y por eso no me controle yo tampoco."-desvió la mirada entreteniéndose con la etiqueta del shampoo. Su cara estaba completamente roja y se podía observar el arrepentimiento en su rostro pero ni loco se lo mostraría a Nowaki. Ya estaba haciendo suficiente con aceptar que la culpa había sido suya.

"Yo también estaba emocionado de volver a dormir contigo. Pero creo que tendremos que controlarnos mucho mejor, aunque Nana-san nos haya dado permiso no podemos abusar de eso. Y menos en la casa de tus padres."

El médico lo abrazo por detrás y se recargo en él. Después de un par de minutos se levantó de la bañera y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a salir. Hiroki se apoyó en él y cuando estuvieron afuera Nowaki se ofreció a ayudarle a secarlo, a regañadientes lo dejo a causa de su insistencia, y una vez estuvo listo empezó a vestirse. Después quitaron el tapón de la bañera y dejaron que se vaciara. Salieron del baño y entraron a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Me siento tan cansado."-Hiroki se dejó caer en el colchón cerrando los ojos.

El médico llegó a su lado y empezó a masajearlo poco a poco. Primero su cuello, después sus brazos y termino con las piernas entreteniéndose de más en los muslos del maestro. Ya sabía lo que se proponía con tanto manoseo y sabía que no podría negárselo. Así que dio el primer paso jalándolo para besarlo de nuevo.

"¿Segundo round?"

Asintió moviendo la cabeza y besándolo de nuevo.-"Pero ahora más despacio."

"Con gusto."

Comenzaron besándose lentamente llenándose del sabor del otro. Nowaki quise separarse pero Hiroki lo jalo de nuevo hacia él y mordió su labio inferior cuando por fin se separaron. Sonriendo, el médico levanto su camiseta y se dispuso a jugar de nuevo con su pecho. Mientras tanto el maestro había puesto sus manos en el trasero del otro palpándolo con gusto.

"Hum…Nowaki…"

"Te gusta."

No era pregunta así que no le respondió. Después, Nowaki le quito los pantalones y los boxers dejándolo únicamente con la camisa alzada. Hiroki bajo sus manos a la parte delantera del médico y también los bajo liberando su erección. Lo masajeo un poco y después le sonrió. Puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo jalo para besarlo nuevamente. Poco a poco Nowaki entró en él de nuevo.

"Uhng… ¡haaa!"

"Hiro-san…te amo Hiro-san, nunca lo olvides."

"B-baka ¿¡que estas-!?"-tuvo que callarse para evitar que un enorme gemido saliera de su boca cuando el médico alzo sus piernas entrando más profundo.-"Yo también Nowaki…por eso, por eso…"

"Si, lo sé."-volvió a besarlo dejándolo sin aliento.-"Siempre estaremos juntos."

Las embestidas empezaron lentas pero fuertes. Hiroki se aferraba a los brazos del otro mientras que ambos cuerpos se movían encontrándose. Estuvieron a punto de correrse juntos cuando Nowaki dejó de moverse para calmarse un poco. Observo al maestro y le acomodo el cabello quitándoselo de la cara.

Después de besarlo de nuevo, retomo el ritmo. Ambos se movían rápidamente, el maestro se acercó más a su cuello y empezó a besar y succionar. El siguiente movimiento del otro lo hiso soltarse y dejarse caer de nuevo inclinándose hacia él. Se corrieron juntos gimiendo sonoramente.

"Haa… ya…no puedo más."-dijo el maestro mientras soltaba su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Nowaki rio quedo, salió de él y volvió a besarlo. Se inclinó hacia el cajón del buro y saco un paquete de pañuelos desechables y limpio ambos cuerpos. Después se acomodó a un lado del maestro y lo atrajo hacia él.

"Descansa Hiro-san."

"Hun…"-como respuesta el otro simplemente se acercó más a él.

PtpT

Esa mañana de viernes Hiroki no quería levantarse. Se sentía tan cómodo con el brazo de Nowaki como su almohada y respirando su aroma que sentía que moverse rompería la atmosfera. Sin embargo el médico abrió los ojos y le sonrió para después besar su frente.

"Buenos días Hiro-san."

"Buenos días."

Nowaki bostezo y después se levantó de la cama. Muy a su pesar, Hiroki hiso lo mismo. Intento no moverse más de la cuenta, su espalda y cadera le dolían un poco. No era insoportable pero si molesto. Volteo a ver a su novio notándolo de un perfecto humor y sin ningún rastro de cansancio o dolor. Ingrato se aprovechaba de su cuerpo…y él que lo había dejado e incluso aceptado por más. Dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"No te preocupes."-se sentó en la cama para empezarse a cambiar de ropa.-"Solo estoy un poco cansado y como estamos en finales no tengo que estar parado."

El médico cruzo hacia él por la cama y beso su hombro desnudo. Después continúo cambiándose y salió de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo listo, Hiroki salió también. Vio el futon tendido en el patio y el olor a comida lo llamó hacia la cocina. Desayunaron tranquilos, sin prisas. Cuando terminaron el maestro limpio para que el otro terminara de arreglarse.

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos salieron de la casa a esperar el transporte. Extrañamente el viaje había sido más corto de lo normal y llegaron rápido a su destino.

"Bueno Hiro-san aquí nos despedimos."

"Si…"-el maestro se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpe con su maletín.-"No pongas esa cara, nos veremos dentro de un par de horas."

"Lo sé pero…"-Dio un rápido vistazo a ambos lados y después tomó la barbilla del maestro para darle un rápido beso dejándolo sin aliento. -"Ahora me voy más tranquilo."

Se despidió moviendo la mano y empezó a caminar hacia el hospital. Hiroki se quedó ahí un par de minutos y después dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la universidad. Con su mano derecha intentaba abanicar un poco de aire para quitarse la sensación de caliente en su rostro. Cosa que no ocurrió hasta pasadas un par de horas.

"Hoy te ves más calmado Kamijou."

"La verdad es que sí."-dijo un poco animado sin voltearlo a ver.

"¡Ah! Mi Kamijou es feliz sin mí."-camino hacia él, aprovechando que este no podía moverse mucho y lo abrazo por detrás.

"Arg profesor."

Su mañana transcurrió normal, revisando unos libros y escuchando a algunos alumnos intentar convencerlo de subir su calificación. Comieron su almuerzo, Miyagi accedió a traerle algo del comedor si lo llamaba Maravilloso sensei por el resto del día, y después continuaron trabajando. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a casa y se quedó solo recogiendo sus cosas. Miyagi había tenido que correr después de recibir una llamada, prefirió apurarse que recibir otras 20 llamadas. Ya casi había terminado cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Hun…adelante."-se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que entraba.

"Hola Hiro-san."

Nowaki entró sonriendo grande. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó rápidamente para besarlo sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Nowaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a recogerte para irnos juntos."

Seguía sonriendo cuando tomó su maletín y lo ayudo a levantarse. Cruzaron la universidad llamando la atención de algunas chicas que seguían por ahí. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la parada de autobús y esperaron a que el transporte llegara. Hiroki se recargo en el hombro del médico mientras esperaban.

"_Después de pasar por tanto hace unos días…el karma si existe."-_sonrió para sí al considerar lo maravilloso de su situación actual. Dejando de lado que aun, Kenji era su última barrera.

PtpT

Habían terminado de comer junto con Nana. La mujer había puesto una pequeña base de madera que detenía su cuadro para pintar. Nowaki tenía abierto un libro pero no lo leía, más bien observaba como Hiroki hacia unas caras extrañas viendo un viejo álbum de fotografías.

"¿Qué pasa Hiro-san?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que en la mayoría de mis fotos Mitsuki está observándome fijamente."-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"Hun…"-el médico se sentó a su lado y observo las fotos.-"Aun te observa así."

Hiroki cerró el libro, al escuchar a Nowaki sabía que estaba controlándose y no valía la pena darle importancia a algo tan trivial como unas viejas fotografías. Iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre. Nana se levantó y fue a abrir. Regreso al cabo de unos minutos acompañada de Mitsuki, quien llevaba un vestido corto color verde.

"Buenas tardes, hoy me toca revisión."-Sonrió sentándose frente a ellos.

"_Creo que…"-_el maestro vio a la mujer y después a Nowaki.-_"Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella."_

.

.

.

¿Deuda saldada? Espero que si jeje me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, mi lado pervertido sale a flote. Espero que se entendiera claramente la posición en la que estaba nuestra pareja, creo que nunca antes había escrito una escena que incluyera el 69. Me gusto como quedo. También quería que se viera que cada vez se vuelven más íntimos, a Nowaki le encanta cuidar de su maestro ^^

Bueno, creo que ya estamo capítulos para finalizar este fic. Finalmente Hiroki se dio cuenta que tiene que hablar con la chica pero… ¿de qué? Espero les gustara este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

Respondiendo review:

**Leopotter:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que te emocionaras tanto al leerlo. No es mi intención hacerlos llorar, lo juro, pero creo que a veces soy un poco cruel con los personajes. Pero después de la tormenta viene la calma. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡si me llego! ^^, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiroki tuvo la intención de ir a hablar con ella pero en ese momento pero pensó que sería incómodo. Su madre estaba ahí y no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que primero hablaría con Nowaki para saber que pensaba él. Como invocado, el médico camino a su lado y beso su frente.

"Iré a la tienda Hiro-san, necesitamos algunas cosas para la cena de hoy."

Volteo a verlo y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando Hiroki lo alcanzo y con una señal le dijo que lo acompañaba. Iban en silencio hasta la tienda, compraron las cosas y en el camino de regreso Nowaki empezó a hablar con el sobre su día.

"Fue muy cansado pero al final encontramos cual era el problema."-espero algún sonido pero solo asintió moviendo la cabeza.-"Y después al niño le crecieron alas y salió volando del hospital."

"Hun…"-el maestro siguió caminando pero después volteo a verlo.- "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿Algo pasa Hiro-san?"

"La verdad sí."-volteo a ambos lados y se recargo en una pared frente a ellos.-"Tengo que hablar con Mitsuki sobre lo que está pasando… me confunde mucho como actuó."

"De acuerdo Hiro-san."

"¿Crees que debamos estar los dos o solo yo?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Pensó que era obvio que lo mejor sería que ellos hablaran a solas pero el que él piense que deba incluirlo en la plática indica que desea quedar bien en claro con la chica. Aunque pensando en ella…si llega a decirle al maestro lo que siente por él sería muy vergonzoso para ella que un tercero estuviera presente. Y más porque es la actual pareja de la persona que le gusta. Aunque no le gustaría dejarlos a solas lo mejor sería que hablen solos.

"Pienso que deberías de ir solo."-se fijó que no viniera nadie de ambos lados y lo abrazo.-"Confió en que sabrás que hacer y qué decir."

El castaño se avergonzó y después de disfrutar con el aroma del otro lo empujo un poco para que se separaran asintiendo. Nowaki sonrió y se inclinó para robarle un rápido beso y después tomo su mano para seguir caminando. Continuaron un tramo así hasta que llegaron a la casa y después se soltaron ya que mientras uno acomodaba las compras el otro comenzaba con la preparación de la cena.

Mitsuki entro a la habitación, había terminado de revisar a Kenji así que regresaba a recoger lo que había dejado en su silla. Hiroki estaba terminando de poner la mesa, la mujer le sonrió y camino a su lado.

"Todo listo."

"Muchas gracias Mitsuki al menos de esta manera nos aseguramos que la salud de mi padre mejore."

"Por supuesto, para eso estamos."

Ella le sonreía y él no podía evitar el pensar que se veía bonita. Claro que su forma de mirarla era con cariño ya que han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y creía que ella también pensaba igual. Volteo a la cocina viendo la silueta del otro moverse de un lado para el otro.

"Mitsuki, ¿estas libre mañana?"

"Creo que si aún no tengo planes. ¿Quieres volver a salir con los chicos?"

"No. Creo que en esta ocasión será mejor que vallamos tú y yo solamente. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas."

"C-claro que sí, ¿quieres ir a comer o a cenar? Cualquiera de los 2 está bien para mí."-sonreía enormemente con un poco de color en las mejillas.

"Hum…"-volteo a la cocina de nuevo y después a ella.-"Vamos a cenar, puedo preparar la comida mañana para que Nowaki no prepare solo la cena y así cocinar juntos."

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y nerviosamente rasco su cabello sonrojándose. Ella hiso una mueca y después volvió a sonreír asintiendo. Se acercó a él de nuevo y lo abrazo diciéndole que lo vería a las 7. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa. Hiroki entro a la cocina para ayudar con la cena.

PtpT

Terminaron de comer más rápido de lo habitual, Nana quería continuar con una pintura que estaba haciendo y Kenji debía revisar unas cosas con Touya. Por lo que se quedaron solos para recoger y limpiar los platos.

"Hablare mañana con Mitsuki, iré a cenar con ella."

"De acuerdo entonces yo cocinare solo."

"No, le dije a mamá que mañana haremos la comida y ella acepto hacer la cena"

El maestro lavaba los platos y le daba la espalda por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el médico llego por detrás y lo abrazo. Al principio se sorprendió pero después continuo lavando mientras el otro se recargaba en su hombro.

"…Has estado más cariñoso que antes."

"No sé de qué hablas Hiro-san."-sonrió y beso su cuello.- "Siempre he sido así."

Ambos sonrieron y cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina se fueron al cuarto. Hiroki revisaba algo en su laptop mientras Nowaki hacia unas anotaciones en su cuaderno. Tomaron turnos para bañarse y cuando el cabello del castaño estuvo seco se acostaron. Pasaron un par de minutos y después estaban debajo de las sabanas abrazados. Tras un último beso de buenas noches cayeron rendidos.

PtpT

Hiroki había regresado temprano a la casa para comenzar a preparar la comida, decidió ir a tomar unos cuantos libros para continuar el trabajo. Nana se ofreció a ayudarlo pero él le dijo que mejor continuara con su cuadro. Cuando el otro llego terminaron de preparar la comida y después él se disculpó para ir a adelantar el trabajo. Se quedó en la sala con su laptop y cuando Nowaki termino de limpiar se sentó a su lado.

"¿Estas bien?"-le pregunto cuando se sentó a su lado.

Cerró el aparato para voltear a verlo. Nana se había ido y Kenji no había llegado a para comer con ellos. Asintió pero aun así su mirada indicaba que algo le preocupaba.

"Le dejare en claro que estamos juntos, no te preocupes por eso."

"Lo sé y confió en ti pero…"-sentía que el maestro no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica y hacia eso para calmarlo a él. Le gustaba que pensara en él pero preferiría que estuviera más a la defensiva con ella.-"Te amo Hiro-san."

EL maestro se sonrojo enormemente y desvió la mirada. El otro sonrió y tomando su barbilla en su mano lo volteo para besarlo. Poco a poco fueron recargándose en el sillón hasta que el aire les empezó a faltar y tuvieron que separarse.

"Haa…yo también Nowaki…"- se inclinó hacia él y lo beso.-"No debes preocuparte de nada ¿sí?"

La atropo en sus brazos de nuevo. Minutos después se separaron, faltaba menos de una hora para la hora en que se reuniría con ella.

CscS

"De verdad te lo estoy diciendo, voy a salir con el hoy."

"Pero de seguro es para hablar otras cosas Mitsuki, es una posibilidad."

La chica hablaba por teléfono mientras esperaba que sus uñas se secaran. Hablaba con una de sus amigas, la cual estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por su amigo y siempre la había apoyado pero en esta ocasión no parecía eso.

"Te estoy diciendo que me dijo que debía hablar de algo muy importante conmigo, ¿no es cierto? De seguro va a dejar al doctorsucho y me pedirá que salga con él. ¡Por fin seremos pareja!"

"Hay amiga…de verdad creo que estas dejando que tu imaginación vuele mucho. Kamijou le dijo a Shibuya que tenía una relación muy seria y que ya se habían reunido con sus padres."

"Eso fue hace tiempo ahora es diferente."

"Mitsuki tienes que dejar esta obsesión que tienes por Kamijou, él no es para ti."

"…Lo será."

Colgó el teléfono molesta y se levantó. No importaba lo que otros pensaran, ellos estarían juntos como siempre debieron de haberlo hecho. Y hoy se aseguraría de que el supiera lo que sentía.

PtpT

Hiroki esperaba afuera del restaurante a que la mujer llegara. Se había puesto un pantalón oscuro con un saco a juego. Varias mujeres caminaron a su lado sonriendo pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pensaba en que probablemente el médico estaría preocupado por la situación en esos momentos. Si fuera él, probablemente lo hubiera ido a espiar. No estaba escondido en el mismo restaurante, ¿o si? Negó con su cabeza, debía evitar distraerse. Un taxi se estaciono y de el bajo Mitsuki. Llevaba un vestido de noche color vino con tirantes cruzados. Volteo a todos lados y cuando lo vio su rostro se ilumino. Sonrió enormemente y se sonrojo un poco.

"_Ella aun te observa así…"_

El médico tenía razón y el apenas se había dado cuenta de eso.

Entraron al lugar y se sentaron junto a la ventana. Como ya se había dado cuenta, él se sentía incómodo. Ella parecía completamente realizada y eso lo molestó un poco. Si ella se sentía así por él eso quería decir que muchas cosas que hiso no fueron accidentales o para aclarar las cosas. Si no que los hisos con la intención de molestar a Nowaki.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?"

"Si gracias…"

Pidieron la comida y después esperaron en silencio.

"Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos Hiroki, creo que desde que estábamos en la escuela."

Ella sonreía jugueteando con su cabello y eso le pareció molesto. No quería aceptarlo pero aparentemente él resultaba ser muy atractivo hacia las mujeres pero ellas no le importaban. Y había aprendido a reconocer cuando una mujer coqueteaba con él y eso solamente lo enojaba. Debía calmarse, hablar las cosas con claridad y hacerle entender que él jamás dejara a Nowaki.

PtpT

Terminaron de cenar. El ambiente entre ellos mejoro mucho. Comenzaron a hablar de nuevo sobre cuando estudiaban juntos y de las cosas que hicieron haciendo que ambos se relajaran. Salieron del restaurante y Hiroki le pidió que lo acompañara al parque de enfrente para hablar con ella. Se sentaron en una banca debajo de un farol, él concentrado en sus pensamientos y ella acercándose a él para sentarse más juntos.

"Oye Hiroki, ¿de que querías hablarme?"

"Quiero preguntarte por qué le dijiste a Nowaki que antes dormíamos juntos después de salir."

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta y se sentó un poco más atrás. Su momento había llegado para aclarar las cosas y decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

"Solamente le dije la verdad. Era algo nuestro, algo que hacíamos juntos y él debía de saberlo."-volteo a verlo con el semblante serio.-"Yo no entiendo porque estas con él Hiroki, se nota que no es la mejor persona para estar a tu lado."

"¿¡Perdón!?"

"Solo piénsalo."-lo tomo del brazo.-"Tus padres no aceptan esa relación, y son de distintas edades. Él suele dejarse llevar mucho por sus emociones y además-"

"No lo conoces, no sabes quién es él. No te permito que hables de esa manera cuando ni siquiera estas segura de lo que estás diciendo."-se soltó del agarre de la mujer y se alejó un poco para verla de frente.

"No lo entiendes, yo siempre te he amado. Desde que íbamos en la escuela siempre he deseado que estemos juntos."-intento tomar su mano de nuevo pero él no se lo permitió.

"Escucha Mitsuki, no sé qué te hiso pensar que tú y yo podríamos tener algo. Para empezar a mí las mujeres ni siquiera me atraen de esa manera y tú lo sabes bien."

"Pero yo siempre estuve a tu lado. Cuando te dabas cuenta de que Usami jamás te haría caso siempre te desahogabas conmigo."-algunas lágrimas salían de sus mejillas pero a ella no le importó.-"Siempre pensé que…que te darías cuenta que yo era una mujer especial. Que tú y yo debíamos de estar juntos."

Ella lloraba un poco, temblaba y él no podía nada más que sentirse un tanto culpable.-"Mira Mitsuki, siempre has sido y serás una amiga muy especial para mí y te agradezco por haber estado a mi lado pero…"

Volteo a verla y no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la mujer. Aprovechando el poco espacio que los separaba, ella se inclinó más y lo beso. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Hiroki se levantó de golpe y se alejó de ella completamente rojo.

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!"

"¡No Hiroki! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro y así es como debe ser."

""¡Tú eres la que no se da cuenta! Aunque hicieras esas tonterías para que Nowaki y yo discutiéramos o peleáramos no funciono. No puedo perdonarte el hecho que lo hicieras. Eso fue una completa estupidez."

"Lo hice por ti… ¡por nosotros!"

Él negó con la cabeza calmándose. Sabía que si se enojaba y le gritaba no llegarían a nada.-"Mitsuki, amo a Nowaki, lo amo a él y a nadie más. Quiero estar con él toda mi vida, incluso quiero casarme con él y nada cambiara lo que siento."

Ella seguía llorando. Sentada en la banca y con su mundo desmoronándose debajo de ella. Él quiso consolarla pero sabía que no podía ni debía hacerlo. Estaba molesto con él mismo por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica pero al mismo tiempo no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"No te odio, siempre serás alguien importante para mí pero no de esa manera. Lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos."

Ella siguió llorando fuertemente. Cuando se calmó un poco Hiroki le dijo que debían de irse porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Ella asintió y se levantó. Caminaron alejados y en silencio, llamo un taxi para ella y se fue sin decir palabra alguna. Dentro del automóvil, el chofer la observaba y después al camino.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"

"…"-volteo hacia atrás.- "No, no lo estoy. Él debió de haber sido mío."

"Bueno ya sabe lo que dicen, lo que no fue nunca será."-ella se quedó callada.-"¿A dónde la llevo?"

CscS

Hiroki suspiro enormemente. Estaba sentado en otro banco del parque recapacitando lo que había dicho. Si debió de haber dicho otras cosas, si debió de haber actuado diferente ahora no importaba. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Se levantó y emprendió el camino a casa. El restaurante estaba a unas cuantas cuadras así que había llegado caminando y podría tomar un poco más de aire antes de llegar.

PtpT

Cuando llegó a casa fue justo antes de medianoche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas así que supuso que todos estaban dormidos. Entro al cuarto y vio a Nowaki acostado en la cama dormido. Encendió la lámpara de la mesa y se cambió por su pijama para después meterse a la cama. Espero unos minutos y después se acercó al cuerpo del otro y se recargo contra él.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

"Pensé que dormías."-sonrió cuando lo vio voltearse para verlo de frente.-"Bien, estuvo…reveladora."

"¿A si?"-paso sus brazos por su cintura para atraerlo hacia él.

"Si, pero le hable claro."-paso una mano por su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás.-"Ella me dijo que me amaba y que siempre debimos de haber estado juntos. No sé de donde saco esas ideas."

"Hun…"-al médico no le agradaba oír eso, aunque ya lo sabía.-"¿Y qué paso?"

"Pues le dije que yo estaba contigo y eso jamás cambiaría."-entrelazo sus dedos tomando su mano.-"Te dije que le aclararía las cosas y eso fue lo que hice. Estoy contigo Nowaki y vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo."

Sonrió, sonrió enormemente sin poder evitar sonrojarse al decir esas palabras. Después intento desviar la mirada pero el otro ya lo estaba besando. Recordó el beso rápido que le dio la chica y negó con la cabeza moviendo más su lengua. Nada se comparaba a la calma que sentía cuando besaba a su novio.

"Te amo Hiro-san."-lo beso de nuevo.-"Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo sé. Cursi."

"Vamos a dormir, mañana nos tocará la limpieza de la casa."

"Si…cuando regresemos a casa tendremos que hacer lo mismo."-se dio la vuelta permitiendo que los brazos del médico aun lo sujetaran y lo atrajeran a él.

"Descansa Hiro-san."-beso su cuello y se acomodó ahí para dormir.

PtpT

Esa tarde terminaron con la comida rápidamente. Les toco la limpieza de la casa a ellos solos ya que Nana había salido con unas amigas y Kenji tenía asuntos del trabajo que atender. Touya también estaba en la casa pero él se encontraba al pendiente de lo que su jefe le pidiera. Nana había dejado la comida lista en la cocina así que cuando terminaron se quedaron viendo la televisión por un tiempo.

"Ahora se lo llevo."-entro a la habitación limpiando su cara.-"Hiroki-kun, Kamijou-san quiere verte."

"¿Ahora qué querrá?

Se levantó del sillón y camino a la habitación. En su cuarto, sus padres tenían un par de sillones con una mesa simulando una pequeña sala. Kenji estaba sentado con un portafolio abierto y en sus manos tenía una hoja.

"Siéntate hijo, déjame terminar de leer esto."

"Está bien."

Un par de minutos después, Touya entro a la habitación con una bandeja con una tetera con unas tazas y un par de dulces.

"Muy bien ya estamos todos."

"¿Eh?"

"Hijo, Touya hay algo que necesito que sepan."

"¿Qué es?"

"Hiroki se hará cargo de la presidencia de la compañía, todos los demás socios están de acuerdo. Así que a partir de mañana te esperamos listo para asumir tu cargo. Touya será el encargado de enseñarte todo lo que necesites."

.

.

.

Listo. Perdonen la tardanza pero finalmente está listo este capítulo. El siguiente ya será el último capítulo. Ahora vimos como finalmente Hiroki habla con Mitsuki sobre lo que paso ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Espero que les gustara este capítulo y si tienen alguna petición para el capítulo final díganmelo.

Respondiendo reviews:

**Leopotter:** Siempre intento dar respuesta a toda la gente maravillosa que se toma su tiempo para leer las cosas que escribo y dejarme sus comentarios :) ¿Me pides que haga un final con egoist u otro fic? No te entendí muy bien con eso. Con respecto a Sekaiichi si he pensado hacer un fic, aunque creo que por ahora solamente sería un One Shot jeje veremos si me doy el tiempito de hacerlo. Si me tarde más de lo normal con el capítulo pero… ¡no importa! Lo importante es que lo subo jeje espero que te guste este penúltimo capítulo y espero verte en el final. Muchas gracias por tu review, saludos desde Guanajuato, México.

**Cami-san:** valla muchas gracias, que bueno que te diste una vuelta por mi perfil. Creo que Mitsuki resulto ser la más odiada por todas jeje pobre chica. Tu crítica constructiva me ayuda demasiado, ese es uno de mis principales problemas y creo que todas mis lectoras coincidirán conmigo. Eso y cambiarle de vez en cuando los apellidos a los personajes DX Tienes razón y por eso he estado intentarlo cambiarlo sin tanto éxito pero espero que la práctica me ayude, gracias. Creo que en "Cenicienta" el error se mostró más así que pido disculpas de antemano. Espero te guste este nuevo cap, saludos desde México n.n

**Guest:** ¡Aquí está la continuación! Jajaja espero que te guste, ya en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo termina esta historia. Gracias por tu review espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hiroki pensaba y su respiración empezó a volverse agitada. Se dio media vuelta e intento respirar para calmarse.

"Ehm… ¿Kamijou-san, cuando decidieron esto?"

"Fue en la junta de hoy en la mañana, les pregunte si tenían alguna objeción pero ninguno dijo nada."

"Claro, eres el presidente no se atreven a negar tus órdenes."-se sentó de nuevo en el sillón más calmado.-"Esta bien, el martes iré a la compañía a hablar con los demás."-se levantó caminando hacia la salida.

"También tendrás que pensar en cómo renunciar a tu trabajo en la universidad. El ser presidente requiere de poner todo tu tiempo libre."

El maestro se detuvo con una mano en la puerta pero después continúo saliendo de la habitación. Touya se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón.

"¿Tienes algo que decir Touya?"

"A decir verdad sí. Señor no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión."-un poco molesto levanto la cara para afrontarlo.-"Sé que Hiroki-kun es muy inteligente pero no creo que sea capaz de cargar por completo con la empresa. Es decir, no está familiarizado con muchas cosas."

"Lo sé y es por eso que tú te quedaras a su lado como lo has estado haciendo conmigo."-recogió la taza y se sirvió un poco.-"Es todo por hoy."

El otro asintió, recogió su portafolio y se fue con una reverencia. Salió de la residencia Kamijou sin decirle nada a nadie y subió al automóvil dirigiéndose a su departamento. Antes de que llegara se tuvo que detener en un semáforo y apretó con fuerza el volante.

"_Sé que no me corresponder aspirar a más pero…siempre pensé que yo era apto para eso…"_

Golpeo el volante y respiro intentando calmarse. En eso escucho que alguien lo llamaba y al tomarlo vio el número y no quiso contestar pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Suspiro y pulso el botón.

"¿Diga?"

"No soy mi papá así que no te preocupes."

"Hiroki-kun…"

"¿Estás de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo mi padre?"

"Bueno…si el presidente te eligió como sucesor es porque él vio algo en ti para eso."

"Te pregunte si tú estabas de acuerdo."

"…"-no quiso contestarle, sabía que no podía hacerlo.

"Entonces solamente te pido que respaldes cualquier decisión que tome de ahora en adelante."

"¿Eh?"

"Nos vemos el martes."

Sin más, colgó. Observo el aparato extrañado, ¿a qué se refería? Tal vez solamente lo había llamado para asegurar que asumiera su cargo como asistente. Suspiro, aventó el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero y arranco.

PtpT

A la hora de la cena ninguno toco el punto. Kenji estaba contento, aparentemente su hijo había aceptado el cargo. Sonreía felizmente, aun cumplía sus expectativas al pie de la letra. Nowaki lucia distraído y Hiroki evitaba verlo. ¿Se habrían peleado? Le agradaba el médico, podía hablar con él temas que con su hijo no. No se había sorprendido al saber que su hijo era gay una parte de él lo sabía. Siempre había estado obsesionado con su vecino y amigo de la infancia y cuando escucho por parte de Nana que salía con alguien pensó que podría buscarse una linda novia y asentar cabeza. Pero no se imaginó que su linda novia fuera un hombre 4 años más joven que él.

"Hoy no te llamaron del hospital Nowa-kun."

"Si, usualmente me dan días libres y hoy fue uno de ellos. Aunque también suelen llamarme si hay emergencias pero no pasó nada. Me alegra."

Era un buen hombre, incluso su sonrisa frente a ellos era sincera. Pero aun así necesitaba que Hiroki reaccionara de alguna manera antes de que él aceptara su relación. Terminaron de cenar y Nana sirvió un poco de pastel que le habían regalado. Ella comía tranquila y él observo a la pareja frente a él. El médico había tomado la mano del otro mientras comían e intentaba darle de comer en la boca. Sin embargo su hijo no quería aceptarlo y tenía un enorme color rojo en las mejillas. Finalmente después de la insistencia acerco su boca a la cuchara pero fue jalada hacia atrás evitando que la tocara siquiera. Molesto, sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo mientras que el dueño de la cuchara sonreía triunfal, también con un poco de color en sus mejillas. Se habían olvidado por completo que estaban frente a sus padres. ¿Serían así todo el tiempo? Por como actuaban imaginaba que si pero nunca pensó que su hijo, el renegón, pudiera tener esa faceta tan romántica y boba. Le recordaba a él en cierto modo.

"Di aah."-Escucho a su mujer a su lado sonreírle y ofrecerle su cuchara. El sonrió y tomo su mano para acercar el cubierto a su boca.

Al terminar de comer, los jóvenes se levantaron diciendo que tenían que trabajar y estarían en su cuarto trabajando. Nana recogió la mesa y él le ayudo a lavar los platos. Cuando se dirigían a su habitación pasaron por el cuarto de huéspedes y los vieron a ambos sentados en la mesa, uno con un libro y otro escribiendo algo en un folder.

"Se quieren mucho ¿verdad?"-le comentó ella al entrar en la habitación.

"No pensé que Hiroki pudiera ser calmado de esa manera."

"La magia del amor."-sonriendo se acercó a darle un beso.

"Ahora solo falta que cumpla mis expectativas."

"…"-la mujer sonrió al separarse de él.-"Ya veremos qué pasa."

CscS

Nowaki estaba algo inquieto. Desde que había hablado con su padre, su novio se veía muy serio. Aun no le decía de qué habían hablado y no quería preguntarle ya que si no le decía era tal vez porque no quería que lo supiera.

"Oye Nowaki."

"Si, Hiro-san."

"Tengo miedo de lo que pase en el futuro."

"¿Qué? ¿Miedo pero…"

"Tengo miedo de que en algún momento decidas alejarte de mí, tengo miedo que nuestra relación se vea afectada por más personas como Mitsuki."

"Pero no debes tener miedo Hiro-san."-empezó a sentirse ansioso ya que él también había llegado a tener el mismo miedo.

"Pero…pero si tu estás conmigo ya no voy a tener miedo."

El maestro escondía su cara en el folder mientras hablaba, pero con su mano buscaba la suya para agarrarlo. Él tomo su mano y lo atrajo hacia él tirando el folder al suelo. En la cara del castaño podía ver angustia, vergüenza pero también decisión.

"Estaremos juntos por siempre Hiro-san."-tomo su mano, la que llevaba el anillo y lo beso.-"Esto significa eso. Más adelante lo hare oficial pero te juro que estaremos juntos siempre."

"Hacerlo oficial."-sonrió y se recargo contra su pecho.-"¿Acaso quieres pedir mi mano en matrimonio o algo por el estilo?"

"Por supuesto y si no me la quieren dar, simplemente tendré que raptarte y llevarte conmigo siempre."

"…baka."-puso sus manos en sus hombros y alzo su cuerpo para besarlo.-"No me estarías raptando, yo iría gustoso."

Se quedaron así en silencio, sus sillas estaban muy cerca y el médico jugueteaba con el anillo que tenía él en su mano. El maestro alzo su mano viendo el anillo.

"Aunque aún espero una proposición que me deje sin habla."

"Hun…"-lo jalo hacia él para besar su frente.-"Esa ves te quedaste sin habla…más bien sin aliento de todos los gemidos que…"

"¡Ya está bien, no me hagas recordar eso!"-comentó completamente rojo.

El peli negro sonrió y volvió a besar el anillo.

"Iré a bañarme."-el mayor se levantó, apretó sus manos y después se dirigió a tomar sus cosas y caminar al baño.

CspT

"Los reportes de esta semana estuvieron muy bien hechos Mitsuki-chan, muchas gracias."

"No hay cuidado sensei."

La mujer se encontraba en la clínica donde trabajaba. No se había sentido con ánimo de ir a trabajar pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que podría distraerse un poco de lo que había pasado el sábado. El doctor revisaba sus anotaciones mientras ella observaba la lista de pacientes que debía revisar ese día. Por las mañanas se quedaba en la clínica a asistir al doctor y por la tarde realizaba las visitas. Ese lunes estaba más tranquilo de lo habitual así que no tenían muchos clientes.

"Por cierto Mitsuki-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿De qué se trata sensei?"

"Un amigo en Estados Unidos va a abrir un hospital en una ciudad pequeña y quiere ve valla a ayudarle."

"Oh…es una oportunidad muy buena para usted, podrá conocer los nuevos avances."

"Así es pero necesito que vallas conmigo."

"¿¡Eh!?"

"Es una maravillosa oportunidad como dices, y él también necesita que alguien le ayude a entrenar a las futuras enfermeras del hospital y te ofrecí para que ayudaras. Nos iríamos en una semana así que piénsalo bien."

"Buenos días…"-escucharon a alguien en la entrada.

"¿Mitsuki-chan?"

"Ah lo siento."-se levantó de la silla y fue a recibir a la puerta encontrando a una señora con un niño.-"Buenos días."

"Mi hijo tiene mucha fiebre desde ayer y no quiere comer nada…"

"Pase adelante, el sensei la revisara en un momento…_irme… ¿dejando a Hiroki así?...pero ya me dijo que no me ve de esa manera y…"_

El niño volteo a ver a su mamá una vez que entraron al consultorio, la jalaba de la falda diciendo que no.

"No te preocupes pequeño."-Mitsuki se acercó a él y le sonrió.-"El sensei solamente te revisara para que te sientas mejor y puedas seguir jugando con tus amigos, ¿sí?"

El niño asintió y soltó la falda de su madre permitiéndole al doctor revisarlo.

CscS

"Nee Kamijou, ¿podrías hablar con Shinobu-chin?"

"¿Eh? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?"

"No…es que él quiere venir a verme trabajar pero le digo que solamente va a incomodarnos ¿verdad que si?"

"A mí el único que me incomoda es usted sensei."

"Aaah que cruel eres."

Miyagi estaba recargado en su escritorio con la cabeza de lado mientras leía un libro sin prestarle mucha atención. Mientras que Hiroki escribía rápidamente en su laptop.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Desde hace rato te veo muy entretenido con eso."

"…oh es que mañana no vendré a trabajar."

"¿¡Que!? Piensas abandonarme sin decirme nada…sí que eres cruel."

"Estoy anotando lo que hay que hacer mañana para el suplente…Shinobu puede venir a verte trabajar mañana."

"No creo que pueda porque él tiene clases."-escucho como sonó su celular y lo reviso.-"Aah hablando del rey de roma…mañana tengo el día libre, iré a verte a las 9… ¿Cómo supo? ¿Estará escuchando en algún lado?"

El profesor se levantó a revisar cada lugar buscando un micrófono escondido mientras que Hiroki cerró su celular sin que se diera cuenta.

PtpT

Nowaki ya estaba en la residencia Kamijou desde las tres de la tarde. El maestro le había avisado que tardaría un poco más en llegar y que se adelantara. Él y Nana habían comido a solas y después se pusieron a ver la continuación de un dorama que la mujer veía. Aun se sentía inquieto y quedarse sin hacer nada solamente aumentaba su ansiedad.

"Nana-san, ¿le molesta si preparo unas galletas? Me siento algo incómodo sin hacer nada."

"¿¡Sabes hacer galletas también!? Por supuesto, adelante."

Le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. El médico sonrió al recordar la primera vez que hiso galletas para su novio. Aparentemente compartía el mismo gusto que su madre por ellas. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

Estaba preparando la masa cuando escucho que el timbre sonaba. La mujer se levantó y fue a abrir y regreso a la habitación junto con Mitsuki. Él se asomó un poco y la mujer le indico que se quedara ahí.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Quería hablar de algo muy importante con usted Nana-san."-se sentó en el sillón a su lado.-"Es sobre Hiroki…"

"¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?"

"Yo creo que…creo que él está cometiendo un grave error al querer juntarse con un hombre."

"Ya veo… ¿Por qué piensas eso?"-no le quito la vista de encima ya que quería saber que era lo que pensaba ella, por qué tanta necedad de su parte.

"Bueno creo que…creo que él estaría mejor con una mujer. Es posible que solamente se esté dejando llevar por el placer momentáneo que siente pero así tendrá una vida muy difícil."

"Hun…no estas siendo sincera conmigo niña y si quieres hablar lo mejor será que me digas la verdad."

"¡!"-se sorprendió de lo que dijo. Sabía que Nana era una mujer muy perspicaz y observadora pero no tanto. No tenía opción, debía usar cualquier método que le ayudara.-"Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Hiroki."

"Ya me había dado cuenta de eso."-volteo fugazmente a la cocina donde Nowaki escuchaba oculto.

"Y bueno… yo puedo ofrecerle a Hiroki muchas cosas que él no puede por eso…"

"¿Por eso?"

"Por eso venía a pedirle su apoyo Nana-san. Ayúdeme a que sea mío, es lo mejor para todos."

"Eso no es lo mejor para Hiro-san."

El médico salió de la cocina y camino hasta ella. Llevaba mucho enojo acumulado y al escucharla hablar con Nana solamente aumento más su enojo. Sabía que ella quería a Hiroki, pero no lo quería por él. Quería que fuera suyo sin importarle lo que él quisiera.

"Si Hiro-san te eligiera las cosas serían diferentes pero no puedo permitir que simplemente quieras acercarte a él sin tomar en cuenta su opinión."

"¡Su opinión ahora no importa!"-la mujer se levantó poniéndose a su altura, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos cerradas en puños.-"Lo que importa es lo que sea mejor para él y yo soy lo mejor."

"¡Ya estoy harto de ti!"-Nowaki la agarro fuerte de los hombros, no apretaba fuerte pero aun así la tenía sujetaba.-"Eres una egoísta, no te importa su felicidad solamente estarás feliz si lo tienes a tu lado."

El médico estaba realmente molesto, pero aún se controlaba. Soltó a la mujer de los hombros y la tomo del brazo.

"Tenía pena por ti, lastima de que tus sentimientos por Hiroki fueran puros pero no recíprocos. Sin embargo ahora veo que no sientes nada por él solamente quieres lo mejor para ti y estúpidamente crees que él lo es. Pero entiende esto."-la jalo llevándola a afuera de la casa.-"Hiroki se casara conmigo y estaremos juntos siempre, cualquier tontería que intentaste hacer solamente nos acercó aún más. Él me ama y yo lo amo y así será."

Cerro la puerta una vez que saco a la mujer, ella se quedó llorando en la puerta.

"Ya no puedo con esto…es demasiado…Hiroki…lo siento…"

CscS

El médico regreso a la sala en donde Nana tomaba tranquila su taza.

"L-lo siento mucho Nana-san yo…"

"No sueles enojarte mucho ¿verdad?"-sonaba… ¿feliz?-"No te preocupes, necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos de esa manera. Además es una faceta nueva tuya que conozco Nowa-kun."

Él se sonrojo avergonzado. De verdad había intentado controlarse pero al escucharla hablar de esa manera ya no pudo más. Regreso a la cocina e intento tranquilizarse cocinando las galletas. Pensándolo bien no le había dicho nada malo pero si le había dado a entender que debía apartarse.

"Ya llegue."

Se quedó quieto al escuchar al maestro llegar. Salió de la cocina con un tazón en las manos. El castaño dejo su maletín en la sala y desanudo su corbata.

"Hay hijo no sabes lo que te acabas de perder."

"¿Qué paso?"

"Pues vino Mitsuki."

"Ahm Nana-san yo creo que…"-estaba completamente rojo, le daba vergüenza haber pedido el control así y no quería que lo supiera.

"Shh Nowa-kun déjame decirle el chisme."-la mujer tenía un brillo en sus ojos al acercarse a su hijo.-"Vino a hablar sobre que debías de ser de ella y…Nowa-kun la saco de la casa."

"¿¡Que!?"

"Lo hubieras visto, estaba más que enojado."

El mencionado intentaba cubrir su vergüenza con las galletas y huyo a la cocina. Minutos después el maestro entro a la habitación.

"Te molesto bastante ¿verdad?"

"Lo lamento mucho Hiro-san de verdad, intente controlarme pero…simplemente no pude."

"Está bien."-se acercó lentamente a su lado.-"Gracias por enojarte por mí."

"Hun…"-rara vez se quedaba sin saber que decir, pero en esta ocasión no se le ocurría nada.

Tímidamente el castaño se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después probó la masa de las galletas.

"¿Van a ser con chispas de chocolate?"

El otro rio y asintió con la cabeza acercado la bolsa con el chocolate.

PtpT

Durante la cena estuvieron callados pero Hiroki estaba más cerca de Nowaki de lo normal. Tenía su mano entrelazada a la suya sobre la mesa y comía con un tenedor para no batallar. Kenji lo veía un tanto extrañado pero aun así no dijo nada. Tenía un enorme sonrojo en el rostro pero aun siguió en esa posición. Después de la cena se sentaron a ver un poco la televisión y el maestro se recargo en sus piernas comiendo galletas.

"_Hun…así que también se deja consentir de vez en cuando."-_Nana sonreía ante la situación. Su esposo estaba un poco incómodo, Nowaki estaba acostumbrado y Hiroki se comportaba como un niño chiflado.-"El tiempo sí que cambia muchas cosas ¿verdad?"-dijo al aire sin esperar que nadie le contestara.

La mujer se levantó y le ofreció su mano a su esposo. Este la tomo y se fueron a su cuarto a dormir.

"Nowaki vamos a recoger nuestra ropa y hacer nuestras maletas."

"¿Necesitas ropa limpia?"

"Mañana regresamos a casa."

CspT

Al día siguiente, Touya regresaba a la residencia Kamijou con Hiroki en el asiento trasero. Temprano había ido a recoger a Kenji y ahora había ido a recoger al otro. Aun se sentía molesto pero ya estaba más controlado. No esperaba que el maestro reaccionara así pero tampoco sabía que pensar.

"Ahm…"-sentía que debía hacerle ver que no estaba enojado con él y que haría su trabajo sin falla alguna.

"Touya ¿si me convierto en el presidente cualquier decisión que tome será aceptada?"

"Bueno…debe de pasar por los miembros del comité pero, como tenemos accionistas que confían plenamente en el presidente la mayoría de las veces se hace lo que este diga."

"Muy bien…entonces es un hecho."

Finalmente llegaron a la compañía. Era un edificio grande y la recepcionista los saludo al llegar. Ahora estaban en el ascensor dirigiéndose al último piso del edificio donde la junta los esperaba.

"Tranquilo Touya, te daré el lugar que te mereces."

"¿Eh?"

El sonido de una campana les indico que habían llegado. La sala de juntas era grande, con una mesa para más de 12 personas. La mayoría estaban ocupadas pero había algunas vacías y Kenji estaba sentado en la cabecera.

"Muy bien y aquí llega el nuevo presidente de la compañía."

Varios aplausos lo acompañaron mientras se acercaba a sentarse. Su padre se levantó y le ofreció el lugar, Touya jalo una silla y se la acerco. Otro hombre se levantó, estaba sentado a la derecha de la cabecera.

"Como vicepresidente quiero darte la bienvenida Hiroki-san y ponerme a tus órdenes."-hiso una seña hacia los demás miembros.-"Ahora nos gustaría que cada área te demostrara la situación actual de la empresa por lo que hemos preparado una pequeña presentación para ti."

"Muchas gracias, gracias a todos."-le pidió al hombre que tomara asiento.-"Pero eso no será necesario. Mi primer acción como presidente es dejarle el cargo a Touya, yo y mi padre solamente quedaremos como accionistas pero él será el nuevo presidente de la compañía."

CscS

Nana estaba en la cocina. Había terminado de limpiar por el desayuno y ahora disfrutaba del aire en el jardín. Escucho que la puerta se abría y como el médico entraba a la casa.

"¿Nowa-kun? ¿Qué paso?"

"Hola Nana-san."-camino hacia ella.

"¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano? ¿Se te olvido algo?"

"No, no se preocupe. No pasa nada. Hiro-san y yo tenemos que hablar de algo con ustedes."

CscS

"¿Qué?"

Hiroki se levantó y con sus manos guio a Touya a que se sentara en donde él había estado sentado.

"Él ha sido el asistente de mi padre desde hace tiempo, nadie sabe mejor que él como llevar esta compañía así que él se quedara a cargo."

Algunas personas se alegraron mientras otras estaban extrañadas de lo que pasaba pero aun así todos aplaudieron. El vicepresidente se levantó a estrechar fuertemente la mano del nuevo presidente.

"Hijo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Papá necesito que vallamos a casa, el taxi nos espera en el lobby."

Antes de irse volteo a ver a Touya. Lucia feliz y sorprendido pero todos parecían aceptarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y le asintió con la cabeza.

Bajaron por el elevador y el taxi ya estaba afuera del edificio.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hablaremos cuándo lleguemos."

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio. Llegaron a la casa y entraron. Nowaki y Nana los esperaban sentados en la sala.

"¿De qué querían hablarnos hijo?"

"Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestro hogar."-el castaño tomo la mano del pelinegro apretándola.-"Así que hoy nos iremos al departamento."

"¿Qué? ¿Pero pensaron esto sin decirnos nada?"-Nana estaba sorprendida y triste al mismo tiempo, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tener de nuevo a su hijo y a Nowaki haciéndole compañía.

"No se preocupe Nana-san, esto no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver."-el medico la tranquilizo sonriéndole.

"Pero aún no han cumplido con las condiciones que les pusimos."

"Las condiciones eran que durmiéramos separados hasta que nos dieran permiso, y eso ya fue cumplido. La otra era que querían ver cómo era nuestra relación."-se sonrojo un poco.-"Y creo que pudieron darse cuenta muy bien de como es y que realmente estamos e-enamorados."

"Si, eso me quedo muy claro."-la mujer sonreía abiertamente.

"Pero yo aún no estoy satisfecho con ello."-menciono Kenji cruzando la pierna.

"Pues lo siento mucho papá pero no me importa."-Hiroki sonrío acercándose aún más a Nowaki.-"Accedimos a sus condiciones por un tiempo y les demostramos lo que querían. Incluso quisiste obligarme a hacerme cargo de la empresa pero sé que en verdad querías que Touya se quedara."

"Touya es una buena opción pero yo quiero que tú te hagas cargo de eso hijo."

"Ya fue suficiente, ya no te daré más gusto."-sonrió un poco triste.-"Durante toda mi infancia siempre hice lo que me pedias, clases de kendo, de caligrafía, de natación, todo. Siempre pensé que debía de cumplir tus expectativas pero ahora eso no me importa."-apretó la mano de nuevo y volteo a ver a su novio, quien lo observaba apoyándolo en silencio.-"Lo que importa es que lo amo y quiero seguir a su lado."

Ambos se levantaron, caminaron hacia el pasillo y recogieron sus maletas. Nana los acompaño mientras que Kenji se quedó sentado en el sillón sin decir nada.

"Hay hijo de verdad no quiero que se vallan."

"Vendremos a visitarte mamá, además papá ya no estará ocupado con la empresa."

"Descuide Nana-san, aún podemos venir a ayudarle los domingos a limpiar la casa."

La mujer rio quedamente.-"Usualmente alguien lo hace por nosotros, pero quería ver que tal eran para las tareas domésticas así que le di unas vacaciones. Supongo que tendré que llamarla para que regrese."

El castaño le sonrió a su madre y la abrazo con fuerza. Esta sonrió y permitió que algunas lágrimas viajaran por su mejilla.

"Muchas gracias por todo mamá. Esto nos ayudó mucho y creo que también nos acercó más."

"No tienes que darlas hijo me alegra que hayas estado aquí."-apretó su mejilla y volteó hacia el médico.-"Ambos, fue muy grato conocerte Nowa-kun. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Hiroki todo este tiempo. Supongo que te seguirá poniendo gorro por un muy buen rato."

"Así lo espero Nana-san."

Se abrazaron también y la pareja salió de la casa. La mujer se quedó en la puerta, limpio sus mejillas y regreso a la habitación. El hombre seguía en su sitio y ella se sentó a su lado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cumplió tus expectativas?"-pregunto acomodándose en él.

"No, no lo hiso."-paso su brazo sobre el cuello de la mujer.-"Y de verdad me alegro que no lo hiciera. Por primera vez, Hiroki defiende algo que él quiere."

"Hun… ¿No crees que debas disculparte con To-chan? Le hiciste una broma muy pesada."

"Probablemente deba hacerlo."-escucharon como la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

"¡Kamijou-san!"

"Pasa Touya, tengo que hablar contigo."-le indico sonriéndole.

CscS

"Ehmn… ¿Hiro-san?"-no hubo respuesta.-"¿Podrías no apretarme tan fuerte?"

El maestro tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho del médico desde que se subieron al taxi. Se sentía avergonzado, orgulloso, triste y alegre. Todo al mismo tiempo y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Estaba feliz de haberle aclarado a su padre que seguiría su camino, como lo había estado haciendo, y que Nowaki estaría a su lado. Se sentía triste porque en el fondo le había gustado volver a vivir con sus padres. Y estaba orgulloso de él mismo por finalmente decirlo todo de viva voz. Pero eso no le evitaba el sentirse avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho.

"No me arrepiento ni nada."-dijo contra el pecho de su novio alejándose un poco para que su voz fuera audible.-"Pero necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de lo que acabo de hacer."

"Tomate el tiempo que quieras."

El chofer no les prestó atención y condujo hasta que llegaron a su edificio. Durante el trayecto ya no hablaron pero el maestro apretaba fuertemente la ropa del otro. Una vez llegaron, le pagaron al conductor y caminaron hacia la puerta entrando. Dejaron las maletas en la entrada y se sentaron en la sala. Kamijou respiro profundamente.

"Espero que hayan entendido bien lo que quise decirles. Mi papá suele tomarse las cosas muy personales pero…"

"Estoy seguro de que comprendieron."

Hiroki se levantó a servirse un vaso con agua, aun un poco preocupado por la situación. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, ni quería. Cuando regreso al sillón Nowaki lo guio para que se sentara sobre él en sus piernas. Desviando la mirada lo hiso y sintió los brazos de su novio abrazarlo.

"Me gustó mucho haber vivido está experiencia contigo Hiro-san."-beso su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía.-"Me hace pensar que, por ahora, somos invencibles."

"Baka, no lo somos."-dejo el vaso en la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás para besarlo.-"Pero si somos más fuertes."

Mientras se besaban, las manos del médico viajaban por encima de sus ropas y sintió algo presionando contra sus nalgas. Aventurándose un poco, movió su cadera escuchando un gemido salir de la boca del otro. El haber estado tanto tiempo cerca pero a la vez lejos, físicamente, sentían que se excitaban con más facilidad. Sumando la ansiedad por ser sorprendidos. El pelinegro puso su mano en su entrepierna y empezó a moverla en círculos pero no tenía intenciones de desabrochar su pantalón para tocarlo directamente.

"Haa Nowaki…"

Su respuesta fue un empujón del cuerpo debajo de él. Se estremeció de nuevo al sentir la otra mano sobre su pecho. Sus pezones empezaban a marcarse a través de la ropa mostrando lo duro que estaba.

"Hiro-san…estas duro."

"P-Pues claro…"-se ruborizo un poco queriendo ahogar un gemido.-"Tú eres quien me está tocando."

Volvió a besar su cuello y empezó a dejar un camino de chupetones mientras sus manos hacían su trabajo. Hiroki, por su parte, solamente podía moverse de vez en cuando pero sentía como el otro respondía a sus provocaciones.

"Hum…Hiro-san…"-ahora atacaba su oreja mordisqueándola.

Empezaron a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, el pantalón y la ropa interior los apretaban pero estaban tan excitados que no les importaba. En el departamento se podía escuchar la fricción entre las ropas y los resortes del sillón junto con los gemidos de ambos.

El maestro dejo de moverse en un punto, su cuerpo estaba torneado y con su mano atrapo la de su amante junto a la suya. Nowaki seguía moviéndose hasta que sintió que el maestro empezaba a temblar y se detuvo.

"Ahhh... ¡Hun!"

Se quedaron quietos mientras el maestro recobraba su aliento, y el médico intentaba distraerse. Un fuerte movimiento lo hiso voltear hacia enfrente. El castaño lo veía, completamente sonrojado y molesto. Podía escuchar su reclamo sin que le dijera nada "¿¡Por qué paraste idiota!?". Le sonrió de lado y volvió a mover sus manos únicamente llenándolo de placer.

Jalándolo del cabello y arqueándose más, el mayor llego al orgasmo. El pelinegro había decidido detenerse pero al sentirlo temblar sobre él siguió moviéndose hasta llegar al orgasmo también mordiendo su hombro. Se quedaron abrazados completamente agitados en el sillón.

"Eso fue…excitante Hiro-san."-menciono aun mordisqueando su cuello.

El mencionado se levantó y lo empujó hacia el asiento. Desabrocho su camisa y la tiro hacia el suelo sin quitar su vista de él.

"Y lo será aún más."

PtpT

Había pasado más de una semana desde que la pareja regreso a su departamento. Ahora, Hiroki estaba saliendo de la universidad con su maletín en la mano. Se sentía relajado, había aprendido a trabajar más rápido así que sus días en el trabajo se había vuelto más tranquilos. Aún no había podido hablar con sus padres desde que se fueron, había llamado a la casa varias veces pero no hubo respuesta.

"_Probablemente…lo mejor será que valla a visitarlos el fin de semana."_

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la mujer delante de él y choco con ella.

"Disculpe lo siento… ¡Mamá!"

"Hijo, ven conmigo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la mujer camino hacia la salida. Él dudo un poco pero finalmente la siguió. Caminaron una cuadra y después llegaron frente a un carro, Touya estaba manejando y había alguien más en el asiento trasero. Ella abrió la puerta y le dejo ver el interior. Adentro, Nowaki sonreía un poco preocupado con las manos vendadas y la boca cubierta.

"¡¿Nowaki?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Como respuesta subió al asiento del copiloto.-"Sube."

Él subió rápidamente a verificar el estado del otro y la puerta se cerró, Touya encendió el automóvil y avanzaron.

"¿Mamá que está pasando? ¿Es esto un intento de secuestro o qué?"

"Jujuju~"

Fue lo único que dijo. El maestro se apresuró a desamarrarlo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había mucha fuerza en los nudos que lo retenían.

"Me atraparon saliendo del hospital y Nana-san quiso ponerme eso encima. No pude negarme."-le dijo sonriendo avergonzado.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Se encogió de hombros y al asomarse a la ventana reconocieron la calle y un par de minutos después llegaron a la residencia Kamijou. Adentro, Kenji los esperaba sentado.

"Oh hola hijo que bueno que si vinieron a vernos."

"¿¡Venir a verlos!? Fuimos forzados."

"Si bueno ya, deja las quejas para después."-hiso un movimiento con las manos y se levantó tomando la mano de su mujer.-"Queríamos que vinieras a la casa por si querías llevarte algo antes de que comience la construcción."

"¿Construcción? ¿Qué construcción?"

"A partir del lunes comenzaran a ampliar la casa y hacer un par de renovaciones por aquí y por allá."-le sonrió.-"Ahora que la familia creció queremos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, además de agregar un pequeño salón para el grupo de niños que viene. Y mientras esta la construcción nosotros nos iremos de viaje por un tiempo."

"¿Eh? Creo que no estoy entendiendo del todo."

"Finalmente defendiste algo que querías con todo el corazón hijo. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de que decidieras desobedecerme. Lo que dijiste fue cierto siempre cumplías todas mis peticiones pero ahora no fue así."-camino hacia Nowaki y le ofreció su mano.-"Te encargo a mi hijo, sé que se queda en buenas manos."

El médico estrecho su mano sonriendo. Touya apareció en el corredor con unas cuantas maletas, las llevo al auto y después regreso a recoger más hasta que termino.-"Los llevare al aeropuerto y después regresare por ustedes."

Inclino la cabeza sonriendo. Ahora era el gran presidente de la compañía, pero aun así le gustaba mucho andar con la pareja Kamijou y se sentía aceptado por ellos. Claro que ahora su teléfono sonaba más que antes. Nana se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

"Juntémonos para Navidad o año nuevo, ¿sí?"-les dijo con esperanza.

Ambos asintieron. Esa fecha era difícil, ya que Nowaki solía tener muchas emergencias en el hospital, pero ahora se aseguraría de tener esa fecha libre. Sentía que de verdad quería juntarse con ellos de nuevo, aunque fuera solo para ver doramas como antes.

"Hijo siento mucho si lo que hicimos fue duro para ti, pero era necesario que comprobáramos tu seriedad antes de dar nuestra bendición."-le dijo Kenji mientras le sonreía.-"Pero no hay aprendizaje sin dolor."

"…"-sonrió de lado.-"Tienes razón papá, gracias por todo."

"¡Ahhh! Hiroki me sonrió."-lo abrazo fuertemente.-"Muy bien es un buen augurio para el viaje."

"Adiós hijo, Nowa-kun. Siéntanse libres de tomar lo que quieran. ¿Si?"

Se despidieron en la puerta y se fueron. Les toco un par de minutos reaccionar y cuando finalmente lo hicieron entraron al anterior cuarto de Hiroki tomados de la mano. Empezaron a revisar las cajas y a juntarlas cerca de la puerta de entrada. Cuando terminaron se quedaron esperando a que llegaran a recogerlos así que se sentaron en la sala. En la mesa frente a ellos había un sobre dirigido a Hiroki.

"¿De quién es?"-le pregunto el otro mientras lo veía abrir el sobre.

"Es de Mitsuki…"

_Hiroki siento mucho todo lo que hice, de verdad lo siento. Honestamente creía, y aún sigo creyendo, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro pero ahora no le veo sentido a seguirte molestando. Antes de volver a verte en casa de tus padres había estado viviendo muy tranquila sin obsesionarme contigo pero creo que a raíz de que nos vimos todo se me fue de las manos._

_No me disculpare por lo que le dije al médico ya que al final algo positivo surgió de eso. Hiroki… de verdad perdóname por lo que hice. Me iré con el doctor a Estados Unidos por un tiempo a trabajar y espero que la distancia me ayude a calmarme. Mientras tanto quiero desearte que seas feliz en tu vida…con él. Regresare después de un tiempo y espero que podamos vernos._

_Oyama Mitsuki._

Termino de leer en voz alta. Realmente esperaba que su relación con ella regresara a ser la que era antes y pensaba que la decisión de irse era la mejor. Muchos podrían considerar el ser débil al querer cortar cualquier contacto con la persona a la cual quisieron pero él sabía que lo mejor era que pusiera en orden sus emociones y se diera un tiempo para ella misma.

"Hiro-san, ya llegaron por nosotros."

Sonrió guardando la carta en su bolsillo. Así como ella se iba, él se quedaba a gozar de su vida al lado de su novio y sabía que en el futuro seguirían juntos. Pasando a su lado lo tomo de la mano un poco sonrojado y este apretó fuertemente su mano.

"¿A casa?"

"A casa."-apretó con fuerza su mano sonriendo.

.

-FIN-

.

Creo que ahora me quedaría perfecto un meme de "No suelo actualizar, pero cuando lo hago es actualización doble." Jajaja…siento la tardanza.

Tarde mucho pero aquí está por fin el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que se divirtieran al leerla como yo al escribirla. Me pasaron tantas cosas en este tiempo: me cambie a mi cuarto nuevo, mi laptop murió, mi perrita tuvo crías y mi hermano se casó. Muchísimas cosas pero finalmente pude terminar el capítulo final. Incluso invertí mi tiempo jugando Dramatical Murder, disfrute tanto de este juego…

Alguien dijo que probablemente este capítulo sería más largo. Pues esa persona tuvo razón. Pero como ya había decidido que este sería el último, ni modo. Quiero darles las gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia y por darse el tiempo para dejarme su maravilloso review.

Pasando a la publicidad continuare con Pink Ouji y empecé un proyecto nuevo en el cual estarán incluidas las 3 parejas de Junjou romántica y si alguien está en Tumblr… ¡búsquenme! Mi nombre es Dynamite Tuna.

¡Gracias por haber leído esta historia y espero encontrarlas en alguna otra!

Respondiendo reviews:

**jazmin-chan: **Sin duda el capítulo pasado era el inicio a la recta final je je pero finalmente la historia ha terminado. Después de mucho tiempo finalmente actualice así que espero te guste el capítulo final de la historia.

**cami-san: **He estado más al pendiente en mi redacción al momento de escribir así que espero ir mejorando de poco a poco, aunque aún suelo tener muchos dedazos por aquí y por allá. Tal vez se deba a que suelo escribir en la noche a oscuras…bueno, cuando llega la inspiración… ¡llega! Sobre el epilogo…si lo he pensado pero honestamente no prometo nada así que solamente lo sabremos cuando la página mencione que hay un capitulo nuevo de la historia terminada jeje. De hecho mi historia que incluye a Terrorist acaba de iniciar el título es "Iron chef" así que te invito a que pases a darle un vistazo a ver si te gusta. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero que la disfrutaras mucho.


End file.
